


The Beginning of the Road

by KWhit90



Series: Redemption is a Long Road [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Baby on board, Engagement, Fanart, Forced Marriage, Gen, He May Be Redeemed at the End...Just a Bit, Jessica is Tough, Kidnapping, Kilgrave is a Jerk, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, There will be a sequel, There's More than Baggage Between Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWhit90/pseuds/KWhit90
Summary: Jessica survived her captivity with Kilgrave, though now bears a secret she's determined to keep from him.  Too bad for her that all their discussion of family and being a hero has him determined that he will be with her, and their son.Jessica's strength will be tested as she finds herself protecting her son from his father, while also trying to help a government organization take the mind controller down. Meanwhile, Kilgrave goes above and beyond to prove himself a family man.Most chapters contain a reference to DT's other works.  See if you can find them!Begins at AKA WWJD?Note: Chapter 10 has been updated to be more accurate about Kilgrave's childhood disease.First part of the Redemption is a Long Road series.
Series: Redemption is a Long Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783705
Comments: 39
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction on AO3, and my first after many years of writing nada. My muses are demanding though, and I must comply. If you like, please feel free to leave kudos, and either way, please feel free to leave comments. Also, please note that Kilgrave will be his usual "charming" self in this fic, though I do see some minor redemption at the end, and perhaps a bit more in the sequel (yes, I did say sequel)! For the time being though Jessica and Kilgrave are not together, there will be mentions of his past abuse of Jessica, and he'll pretty much be a self-absorbed dick. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Finally Together

Exiting the taxi, Jessica took a moment to take a deep breath, and palm the pocket of her jeans where the syringe of sufentanil was concealed. It was a risky move, drugging Alva and Laurant, and hoping that them passing out would distract Kilgrave long enough to afford her the opportunity to inject him, but it was her only chance to take him without adding casualties to the already overwhelming number weighing on her conscience. 

If she could stop him now, she could save so many more people, and be rid of the fear that drove her to constantly be looking over her shoulder, wondering when the day would come that he'd decide he'd had enough of whatever game he was playing and reclaim her mind and body by using his powers.

For now he was playing nice and seemed to even be enjoying their domestic arrangement, much to her frustration as she had resigned herself to being hostile toward him every second he was in her presence. He even wanted to be a hero, go about "balancing" the scales of his wrongs by using his powers to save others. She knew from experience though that this new obsession of his would soon pass, just like most of them did - the yacht in Bali discarded after a month, a villa in Provence forgotten when winter arrived, Hope Schlottman, and so many more things and people lay abandoned and ruined by his ever-wandering fancy.   
  
Except her. For some inexplicable reason his obsession with her had surpassed more than a few nights accompanying him to dinners in Michelin rated restaurants or spent between high thread count sheets at five-star hotels. In his sick and deranged mind she was the love of his life, and not even throwing him under a literal bus could shake the commitment he had to having her by his side.

'Too bad,' she thought to herself as she reached the front door, swinging it open to find Alva and Laurant standing in the entryway wiping their faces, most likely having spent the last few hours watching for any sign of her at Kilgrave's command. 

"You're back," Alva exclaimed excitedly, her arms and torso momentarily making a forward motion as if she was going to embrace Jessica, but then going back to stillness as if she had thought better of it. 

"I am," Jessica said, plastering a fake smile on her face and holding up the two bags of Chinese food, "and I brought us all dinner."

At her words, Jessica noticed the worried glance that passed between Alva and Laurant before Alva put on her own exaggerated smile, and made to take the bags from Jessica's hand. "How thoughtful, I'll make up your and Mr. Kilgrave's plates, and have them waiting in the dining room for when you're done."

"No," Jessica exclaimed loudly, knowing that the adrenaline thrumming through her body had gotten the better of her the second the word left her lips. Composing herself, she continued, "I'm helping Kilgrave be a better person, and step one of being a better person is being kind to other people. I'd like you and Laurant to join us for dinner tonight."

Again Jessica noted the weary glance that passed between the two frightened staff before Alva once again spoke up, "of course. We'd be honored." She paused a moment, then continued with a somewhat pained look on her face. "First though, Mr. Kilgrave has instructed us that he would like to see you upstairs...please."

Jessica was tempted to say 'hell no' outright, though she knew that the 'please' at the end of Alva's sentence was not from Kilgrave, but rather a plead from Alva on her and Laurant's behalf to spare them from whatever safeguard Kilgrave had put into place should Jessica deny his request. Thus, with a long sigh and a roll of her eyes, she trudged toward the dining room, depositing the food on the table heavily before doubling back to the stairs and slinging her leather jacket over the bannister.

"I'll go see what he wants, and be back in a moment, then we'll all eat," she said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. God, what did he want? The first thought that came to her mind was that he had spent the afternoon browsing possible superhero costumes online. For all that he and Trish hated each other (rightfully so on Trish's part), they did have a fascination with playing up the cheesier aspects of having super powers. 

She paused at the top of the stairs. The room in front of her had light pouring from underneath the closed door, illuminating the dark space of the hallway immediately outside of it. He hadn't shown her this room on his initial tour through her childhood home, though she knew it had previously served as her family's guest room. What was it now? Could he possibly be using this as his bedroom?

As she reached for the door knob another thought occurred to her as to what this situation might be...a seduction. It would be just like Kilgrave in his deluded state to think that one good deed equated to her falling madly in love with him, and that she would willingly throw herself into his arms and his bed. He probably even thought that her afternoon spent apart from him was to war with her conflicted emotions as she suddenly realized what a "good" person he was, and how she may truly be in love with him. The thought alone made her want to gag.

Resolved to get whatever this was over with, and get him down to dinner as fast as possible so that she could drug and ultimately imprison him, Jessica turned the door knob and forcefully shoved the door open, shouting, "I swear to God, Kilgrave, if you're naked on a rose petal covered bed, I'm going to rip off your...."

What she saw instead not only stopped her mid-sentence, but also stopped her body dead in its tracks as if she'd slammed into a brick wall. 

"Shhhh, Jessica...not so loud," Kilgrave chided in a low voice, readjusting the bundle in his arms as he sat up in the rocking chair that was situated in the corner of the room. "Though I do like where your mind is. The naked part at least," he said, giving her a filthy smile.

Jessica felt her stomach drop to the soles of her feet, weighing her down like stone. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. How had he known? How had he managed to obtain the one thing she was sure he had no idea about. The one thing that she was going through all this pain and suffering for. 

Looking down at the baby in his arms, a wide grin spread across Kilgrave's face. "I think we've rendered Mummy speechless, my precious boy," he murmured as his lips pressed to the infant's head.

Seeing him, this monster, looking so adoringly at her child was all it took for a primal instinct to take over in Jessica. Marching forward she held out her arms, and growled, "give me my son. Give me Jamie."

Looking up, the smile that had previously graced Kilgrave's face vanished, and his eyes darkened. "I do believe that you mean OUR son, Jessica. And no...," looking back at the baby, his smile reemerged, "...I will not be giving him to you just yet. I haven't seen him in over a month. Been a bit busy with all these surprises for Mum, haven't I," he cooed.

Reaching her hand for her pocket, Jessica knew that she had a choice. She could inject him with the sufentanil now. She could take Jamie, and she could flee as far as she could go. Let Simpson take care of Kilgrave. She knew he and his men were stationed somewhere in the neighborhood. They might even be able to save Alva and Laurant. She knew she should feel guilty for this thought. Knew that they would probably be collateral damage, but when it came to some strangers' lives or her son the choice was an easy one.

Just then, Kilgrave stood, cradling the child near his chest, his eyes never leaving the boy's face, and it hit Jessica...

"W-what do you mean you haven't seen him in a month?"

Looking up at her wearing an incredulous smile, he shook his head, "come on, you didn't think I didn't know about our boy, did you?" 

Reading her expression of shock he continued, "oh, you did. Well, that's awkward. For you, I mean. No, I've known about our dear James, strong name that is, since you were eight months pregnant. Imagine my surprise at the time though. Here I was just healed from a major surgery, and I find out that I'm going to be a father."

  
"You're not his father," Jessica rasped, daring to take a step closer towards him, "and how? How could you possibly know?"

Giving her the same incredulous look from a moment before, Kilgrave rocked the baby in his arms. "Come on, Jessie, we were shagging like insatiable rabbits during our time together, and look at our boy. He has my eyes and this hair...," he motioned with his chin towards the baby's head, "...definitely mine. Well, that and you were literally compelled to be unable to sleep with anyone else during the time of his conception, so in this case, I am definitely his father."

He said this so matter-of-factly, his tone light, as if what he had done to her was consensual, natural. As if what he had done to her wasn't rape. It made her stomach curl in on itself. "You're not his father because I say you're not. You're not even on his birth certificate," she shouted, breathing heavily, and clasping her hand around the syringe in her pocket as the other one balled into a fist at her side.

"Mmmm, yes, I had to remedy that with the hospital staff once you took this little one home, but don't worry, I did fix it," Kilgrave smiled at her, as if it had truly been an oversight on her part to leave him off the document in the first place. "And, as to how I knew, I came looking for you. Five months after you left me to die under a bus. Admittedly, I was ready to destroy you. Make you beg for your life, and then beg for me to end it when the pain became too much. But then..." pausing for dramatic effect, Kilgrave once again kissed Jamie's head, "then I realized you were carrying my child, and I knew. I knew that you must have some love for me if you were willing to bring a life that we created together into this world."

Her face scrunched in repulsion, but he continued, regardless, "look, look, Jess, I even compelled one of the nurses to send me a picture of you and our boy." He dug one handed in his pocket for a moment, producing his cellphone and swiping to the homescreen, then turning the phone so she could see a picture of herself in her hospital gown, gazing in awe at her seconds-old son as he laid in her arms for the first time. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world. I wish I had been there, but you know, that was during our break."

Taking another step forward, Jessica pushed the syringe up into her sleeve, then withdrew her hand from her pocket. "It was beautiful, mostly because you weren't part of it, and you will not be part of his life now, or mine."

Shaking his head, Kilgrave stepped back toward the crib against the wall, still rocking his son. "Of course I'm part of his life, Jessica, and I have been. For all of it. Ever since you sent him to live with Patsy's friend, Elizabeth or whatever her name is, a few days after his birth. And yes, I know about her, too. You see, I've been visiting our boy at least once a week for the last six months. You can't tell me you didn't notice some of my gifts when you visited, and trust me, I don't judge you for only seeing him once a month, though I will point out that I was also busy and still made time for our child."

This information seemed impossible, and made her head whirl. Though as Jessica thought back to the precious few visits she was able to make to see her son for fear that Kilgrave was still lurking in the shadows, she remembered the random toys and clothes that would appear. The ones Elisa repeatedly, and in retrospect rather mechanically, said she just couldn't resist getting for Jamie. 

Looking around Kilgrave at the crib, she even recognized the teddy bear with the purple ribbon around its neck that had made its appearance around her first visit. She had stuffed it into the closet of Jamie's nursery, though it always seemed to be in his crib when she returned.

Oblivious to the panic attack building in her, Kilgrave placed his son into the crib, stroking a few wisps of the brown hair on his head, and continuing to ramble, "...I hadn't planned on bringing James home so soon. I wanted us to work on our issues and build some trust, but I feel like we made some real progress today, you know. We're gonna be doing this hero thing together, and I want our boy to be here with us, to see how great his parents are. I'm so excited, Jess. We're finally going to be a family."

  
Looking up at her from his position leaning over the crib, Kilgrave finally caught sight of her panicked demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't happening," she breathed out, taking a step forward. "I won't let this happen." 

Standing tall, Kilgrave held up his hand, and motioned with his fingers in a come hither gesture, which Jessica did, taking another step closer to him. It had to be now. She had to make her escape. "What's going on in that head of yours, Jessica?"

"I'm not going to let you control me anymore. I won't let you control him. Ruin him, like you've ruined me and so many others," she said with a defiant challenge in her eyes, taking another step forward she was surprised that Kilgrave stood his ground, and the dark look was back on his face.

"Ruin him...ruin you...," he barked out with a laugh. "Oh, Jessica, your delusions have to stop. We're parents now. We're responsible for shaping this little life. I need to know that you're willing to be my partner in this." His look then turned pleading, as if something was about to happen that greatly pained him. She hoped the needle jabbing into his neck would indeed be painful. "Please say you didn't do something stupid? Tell me, love, that you didn't bring anything into this house that could harm me or our child?"

"I would never harm him, as for you..." she began, lunging at him as the words left her mouth, the syringe clasped in her hand. She knew she had to be fast. Faster than his words commanding her to stop, and she would be. Or she would have been. That is, if she had realized that Alva had previously entered the room quietly, and that she was carrying a loaded dart gun. A gun which she aimed at Jessica's shoulder blades as she was halfway to Kilgrave. A gun that she squeezed the trigger on.

Feeling a stinging pain in her back, Jessica hardly had time to register that her legs were giving out underneath her before she was crumpling to the floor. "Shoot her again," Kilgrave barked, even as he caught her under her arms. Jessica heard the whoosh of the gun, and this time the stinging was in her thigh. 

"Oh, my darling," Kilgrave's voice was low and soft as he pulled her to his chest, and plucked the syringe from her hand, examining it. "You cannot continue with these ugly displays. We need to provide a better example for our boy." He paused, looking into her eyes, and a frown crossed his face, as if he was truly sorry. "I'm afraid it's your turn to learn just how bad a sufentanil hangover is."

The last thing she registered as her eyes closed were his lips on her forehead. "Sleep well, my love. I'll be here when you wake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: Jessica wakes up, and Kilgrave lays out the rules, as well as an ultimatum. This chapter does feature discussion of alcohol abuse and treatment, so beware. Other than that, enjoy!

Chapter 2 - A Few Difficult Conversations

The first thing that Jessica became aware of when she stirred was a wet feeling on her neck. The second was the painful throbbing in her head that felt as though she had been struck by a truck full of bricks. 

Groaning, she brought her hand to her head, and felt something, no someone, shift behind her. The wet feeling on her neck shifted lower to the point where her neck and shoulder joined.

"Mmmm, I can't wait to relearn every inch of you."

Her eyes shooting open at this, Jessica jerked off the bed, stumbling to the floor with her back to the wall, the jerky movement making her head throb even more. Kilgrave shifted onto his elbow on the bed, a smug smile across his face, "morning, love."

Swiping at her neck and feeling the wetness and tender skin, Jessica realized that he must have been marking her, and wiped at her neck with her t-shirt. "You're disgusting."

Smile still in place, Kilgrave rolled off the bed to stand. "It's okay if you're not in the mood. A sufentanil hangover will do that."

Now wiping the sleep from her eyes, Jessica paused as the events leading to her slumber came crashing back to her. Immediately pulling herself to her feet with the assistance of a nearby desk, she rushed Kilgrave, pushing him against the opposite wall with her forearm across his throat.

"Where is Jamie? Give me my baby!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, there was a burst of activity behind her as the metal door to the room was thrown open, and two men with guns trained on her entered.

"Best let me go," Kilgrave choked out, his face red.

Pushing off of him, Jessica held her hands up, and plopped onto the bed, more from the jack hammer that was in her head than fear of the armed guards.

"Jesus," Kilgrave laughed, his hand massaging his throat, "I forgot how you like it rough."

"Where is Jamie? And where the hell are we?" Looking around for the first time since waking, Jessica realized that she was not in the bedroom at her childhood home, nor any room she recognized from the house. This room was larger, though more sparsely furnished and no windows, with what appeared to be a door leading to a bathroom on the right, a closet on the left, and the heavy metal door the guards had come through in front of the bed. 

"James is fine. He's taking his morning nap," Kilgrave responded nonchalantly though still rubbing his neck as he took a seat in the desk chair, and crossed his legs. "As for where we are, well, there was a bit of an issue with your childhood home. Namely Patsy's boy toy and his friends lurking about."

Jessica held his gaze as he studied her, producing the phone she had taken from Simpson from one of his pockets, and putting it on the desk. He knew that she had been conspiring with Simpson against him.

"Don't worry though. Your busy-body neighbor came to the rescue by returning his bomb to him."

Swallowing hard, and diverting her eyes at this news, Jessica felt her heart go out to Trish. She might not have liked Simpson that much, but she knew that Trish was falling for him.

"This change is good though. Your childhood home was cozy, but now we have a chance to make a home that's ours," Kilgrave continued, oblivious to the emotions that were working within Jessica.

"I want to see my son." Jessica made sure there was defiance in her voice as she met his dark eyes again.

Glancing at the guards who had not moved an inch, or lowered their weapons, since entering the room, Kilgrave motioned toward the door. "Leave us. I can handle her."

Producing a small, black remote control from his other pocket, he held it up so she could see it, causing her to furrow her brow.

Seeing her confusion he nodded toward her legs. "Take a look at your right ankle."

Glancing down, Jessica lifted the leg of her jeans on her right leg to see that there was a black ankle bracelet attached right above her foot. "And here I was thinking that I wasn't a prisoner."

"You're not. This is just a precaution. If you can follow a few simple rules...."

"Which are," she cuts him off, crossing her arms and delivering a glare.

"Which are that you don't try to harm me in any way, you don't go more than twenty yards from this house, and you don't do anything that annoys me, which to be honest, you're already breaking that last one, but I'll cut you some slack...this time."

Scoffing, Jessica continued examining the ankle bracelet and otherwise ignoring him, something she knew he didn't do well with.

"I know things have gotten off to a rough start, Jessie, and despite your attempted betrayal, I really do want the three of us to be a family."

He stood, and began pacing as she continued ignoring him. Perhaps she could rip off the ankle bracelet. Of course, she doubted that it would be that easy, and he could still compel her even if she did manage to remove it.

"You and James, you're everything to me. These past two days...," she'd been out for two days, 'great', she thought, "...getting to be under the same roof as the two of you. Getting to hold him, and feed him, and bathe him all while knowing you were here safe with us, it's been magical, Jess. I'm going to be the best father, and partner, you'll see. The two of you will never want for anything. I'll make sure of it."

"So, that's what you want? Me and him, your adoring woman and child. A house in the suburbs. Maybe a minivan in the driveway?"

Scrunching his face, Kilgrave shook his head, "God no. I wouldn't be caught dead in a minivan. How...ugh...domestic and plain."

Of course he would get hung up on the minivan. 

"But yes, you as my adoring woman, your words...," he said holding up his hands at her eyebrow raise,"...and our child with us, together and happy, is what I want. I've already got so many things planned for us. When he's old enough, we'll take James everywhere, starting with England. I mean, with a birthday like the Fourth of July, we're going to have to do something to help him embrace his English heritage. I've already got the Beatles playing in the nursery."

"Oh, thank God for that."

Ignoring her sarcasm, he continued "then, we'll go anywhere and everywhere we want. Tapas in Spain. The beaches of Mykonos. The Eiffel Tower. Oooh, Jessica, can you imagine how many places he'll have seen by the time he's five. How many languages he'll speak. He'll be brilliant. Of course with me as his father that was a given."

No longer wanting to indulge his fantasy, and ready to punch the dreamy look from his face, Jessica stood and took a step toward the door, "Yeah, while your delusion sounds great, I'll have to pass. Thanks, but no thanks. Now, give me my son and we'll be on our way."

Suddenly, and without warning, Jessica found herself pinned against the wall that was behind her with Kilgrave slamming his hands on either side of her head, his face inches away looking down at her.

"That would be another rule," he growled in a deadly low voice. "You will not try to take my son from me, because if you are stupid enough to attempt it, I won't be responsible for what happens."

Jessica had never been intimidated by him physically, knowing she was stronger and faster. In this moment however, his eyes flashing dangerously, him towering above her, and she and her baby at his mercy, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Despite this, she knew she couldn't cave. Couldn't show him weakness.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I was thinking more like Patsy and the drug addict," he said, voice hard. Then, just as quickly as his rage had come the look on his face softened, and he shook his head before nuzzling his nose into her cheek.

"Oh, Jessica. I could never kill you. You're the love of my life. The mother of my child." Pressing his nose into her neck he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, then captured her earlobe with his teeth before continuing in a gravelly voice, "and hopefully soon we can go back to being lovers."

Feeling stifled with his body so near hers, Jessica shoved him away, though with nowhere near all her strength. 

Kilgrave stumbled backwards, but was grinning filthily at her. "Okay, more foreplay it is then."

"What happens if I don't follow your rules," she asked, determined to move this conversation away from his crotch, and start learning more about the safeguards he had put into place to control her.

"Right. To the point then. If you break the rules that I've mentioned I'll have to use this remote to deliver a healthy dose of sufentanil from your ankle bracelet," he waved the remote in front of her face. "If you go beyond your allotted twenty yards, the bracelet will automatically deliver the dose. If you try to kidnap our son I'll torture anyone and everyone you know and love, then force you to watch them die."

"Blah, blah, blah, same old story." She rolled her eyes, but knew from his earlier outburst that he wasn't bluffing. Kilgrave was a petulant child on a good day, and any inconvenience, much less taking an object of his obsession away, could be enough to send him into a rage that would prove deadly for Trish and Malcolm.

"Good, now that you understand me, we can move forward."

Signaling toward a camera in the corner of the room that Jessica had previously not noticed, Kilgrave leaned against the desk as a middle aged man with greying hair entered.

"Jessica, this is Dr. Robert. Dr. Robert, this is your patient, Jessica Jones."

"Patient," Jessica questioned, not liking the direction this was headed at all.

"Yes. You see, my love, you have a bit of a problem. One that we've discussed previously." Taking a bottle of bourbon that was handed to him by the doctor, Kilgrave placed it on the desk firmly. "And now, I'm giving you the opportunity to address it. This is step one in us being a better and stronger unit for James."

"If it wasn't for you..."

Kilgrave silenced her, holding up the remote and hovering his thumb over a button Jessica could only assume would deliver the promised sufentanil. "Ah, ah, ah, you're being annoying."

Satisfied that she was lulled into silence by his threat, he continued. "Your drinking is out of hand, and frankly, I can't trust you around me or our son if you continue on like this. Now, you have a choice. The booze or our family."

Placing a bottle of pills on the desk that the doctor handed him, he looked at her expectantly.

"You want to treat my perceived alcohol addiction by making me a pill addict? Great idea!"

Rolling his eyes as if his plan should have been obvious to her, Kilgrave made an exasperated sound.

"The pills will help you purge the alcohol, which is your addiction, from your system safely. Or, relatively safely. Dr. Robert is also here to supervise your treatment. I'm providing you with a way to get clean, and be a better mother."

"The pills are experimental...," the doctor began but Kilgrave shushed him with a glare and a hissed 'shut up.'

"As the doctor was saying, the pills are in the trial phase. The good news is that they're fast and effective at curing your addiction, taking maybe two days, or more, can't be sure. The bad news is, they might kill you."

At the indignant noise she made, he continued, "well, you know, regular people. Not you. Not with your powers."

"That's reassuring." It wasn't. 

"As I said...," he paused, holding both the bottle of bourbon and the bottle of pills out toward her, "...you have a choice. Take the bourbon and drown your sorrows. Take the pills and you can be with me and our son as soon as you're clean."

Surveying her options Jessica knew the choice she had to make, and hated the bastard in front of her for making her choose it.

"And he's a real doctor?" She nodded toward Dr. Robert.

"Board certified...well, till he lost his license for stealing trial drugs, but that doesn't matter."

Before she changed her mind, Jessica snatched the bottle of pills from Kilgrave, and sat on the bed, reading the information on the side of the bottle.

Kilgrave released a breath. "Good choice."

"This could kill me?" Jessica addressed her question to the doctor.

He seemed hesitant for a moment, glancing at Kilgrave, who nodded, before the man felt comfortable answering. 

"I don't think so with your genetic mutation and increased metabolism. You're stronger and more durable than the test subjects."

"And Dr. bloody Robert is going to do everything in his power to keep you alive," Kilgrave added with a glare at the man, "or else."

The man gulped and nodded.

"Right." Again, not reassuring. Opening the bottle Jessica hesitated.

"Just take one," the doctor prompted, "every twelve hours for forty-eight hours."

Nodding, Jessica swallowed one dry, then looked at Kilgrave. "Happy?"

"Yes," he nodded, then turned to the doctor, "and no. She's going to start throwing up soon, isn't she?"

At the doctor's affirmation, he grimaced. "Right. I don't do throw up. Something about people throwing up makes me sick. And ooh, look...," he said looking at his watch for dramatic effect, "...James should be waking up soon. I should go."

Beginning to feel lightheaded, Jessica laid back on the bed. A tingling feeling infiltrated her arms and legs, snaking its way through her veins.

"You will monitor her progress. Do not touch her or speak to her in any way that isn't medically necessary. You will do anything and everything to keep her alive. Do you understand me?"

With the doctor's assent and one last look at Jessica, Kilgrave was gone through the heavy door.

Still laying on the bed, Jessica stared at the ceiling. "I will not let him kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh, Kilgrave is a jerk! Also, please note that I know the treatment plan set forth for Jessica's alcoholism is unrealistic, but its fiction, so please roll with me on this one. Next chapter features a lot more Jamie and a big realization for Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: I know I said that Jessica would have a big revelation in this chapter, but it started getting really long, so I had to break it up. Kilgrave is still a bag of dicks in this chapter, but Jessica and Jamie are finally reunited!

Chapter 3 - Reunited

The three days that followed Jessica's initial dose of Dr. Robert's "miracle" cure were filled with excruciating pain that surpassed that of any blows she'd received in combat.

She alternated between feeling a blazing fire coursing through her veins and shivering under numerous blankets. Sometimes her body couldn't decide which of these tortures to inflict upon her, and she ended up practically clawing at her skin in an attempt to escape her body and the overwhelming sensations coursing through her.

When she wasn't in a battle against the fire and ice in her veins, she was laying across the bathroom floor between bouts of sickness.

During these times, she couldn't tell who was around her, though she vaguely remembered Kilgrave's voice from the bedroom loudly ordering people about. Thankfully, he truly did seem to be repulsed by her sickness and avoided her. Or, she thought he did, as his voice never came closer than the next room.

Mid-morning on the fourth day the sickness began to ease, and Alva assisted her off of the bathroom floor, and into a warm bath. 

Her temperature fluctuations had also began to ease off, and Jessica found herself actually enjoying the warm water surrounding her. The scent of jasmine and sandalwood calmed her as Alva washed her hair, and helped her clean her body. 

The woman's movements were gentle, as if she was afraid of breaking Jessica. Or maybe they were regretful since she had shot Jessica, something Jessica didn't hold her responsible for.

Once she was clean, Alva helped her dress in a warm pair of pajamas, purple much to her chagrin, and assisted her into the bedroom where she was ushered into the bed, a pile of pillows behind her back propping her up.

Laurant came in within a few minutes carrying a tray of food, soup and bread along with a cup of tea, and placed it over her lap. "Freshly prepared for you, Ms. Jones."

Watching as the man retreated from the room, then looking at the food, she found that though her appetite was absent her stomach growled tremendously.

"I don't know if I can," she said, glancing between Alva and Dr. Robert, both of whom were watching her expectantly.

"You must, Ms. Jones. You need to regain some of your strength in order to help your body recover," the doctor encouraged.

"Jessica. Call me Jessica," she replied, and looked at the food again.

At her stomach's insistence she picked up a bit of the bread, and dipped it into the soup. As she took a bite, the flavors of rosemary and chicken broth exploded over her tongue, and she found herself less hesitant to pick up the spoon and begin eating in earnest.

She continued eating, consuming as much as her stomach would allow before a bit of queasiness gave her pause, and she pushed away the half finished meal before laying back against the pillows. 

Clearing away the tray, Alva took her leave, and Dr. Robert placed a stethoscope against Jessica's chest. 

"I'm just going to rest my eyes," she said, her lids already heavy.

"Yes, you need to sleep. Your body has been through a lot, but you've come through the worst, I believe. I'm sure Mr. Kilgrave will be excited to see you once you wake."

Putting the medical instrument around his neck, he took a seat at the desk to begin documenting Jessica's progress though didn't miss her mumbled 'fuck that bastard' as she drifted off to sleep. A slight smile played at his face. She was a fighter, and would hopefully recover quickly. He was thankful that a trial had finally been successful.

___________________________________

"You have to let her sleep. She needs to rest in order to fully recover."

Loud voices and thundering footsteps moving rapidly nearer roused Jessica hours later from the first real sleep she'd had in days. 

"She's been sleeping for almost twenty-four hours, which is a bloody good deal more than I've had in the past five days. I want to see her, and I want her awake. NOW!"

The footsteps halted outside her door before she heard the sounds of heavy locks being turned, and it was flung open with a thud.

"Ah, look at that. She's awake," Kilgrave exclaimed entering the room. Plopping down next to her on the bed, he cupped her cheek roughly, and sloppily kissed her before drawing back and looking into her eyes.

"Jessica Jones. My love. My life. The love of my life. How do you feel?"

Head still foggy with sleep, Jessica blinked a few times, and propped herself up on the pillows, trying to put a bit of space between them, and examining him. Something was off. His movements and words were erratic, but in her state she couldn't place what exactly was wrong. "How do I...feel?

"Yes, yes," he began, exasperated. "You know, now that you're not sprawled out across the bathroom floor or trying to claw your own insides out. How do you feel?"

He was speaking quickly and loudly, and it was giving her a faint headache. "I feel like I survived hell...again, thanks for asking."

"That's good. Good. What about amorous feelings? Any of those?"

"Yeah, never gonna happen." Cringing in repulsion at his suggestion and wanting to punch him for the kiss, she took a moment to study him now that her wits were returning to her. He had bags under his eyes and a few days worth of scruff on his cheeks. His clothes were also uncharacteristically disheveled and wrinkled. Most alarming however, was the fact that the veins in his neck were slightly bulging and purple. She'd seen him like this once before, and it hadn't ended well.

His mood was demonstrated by the frown upon his face and furrow of his brow.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Jessica. You know, you've had it easy for the past five days compared to me. You could at least act grateful that I allowed you this time to deal with your problem."

Slamming the bedside lamp into the prick's head, and reminding him that he was the reason she had just gone through days of excruciating pain was all Jessica wanted to do. However, experience told her that he was very close to the edge, and she needed to tread carefully. 

"I'm sorry. What's going on?"

"That's better." Standing, he paced the area at the end of the bed, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up in places. He didn't answer her, though.

"Mr. Kilgrave, I really must insist...," Dr. Robert began, but quickly shrunk at the withering glare that Kilgrave served him with. 

"Shut up. Did I say you could speak? No. Shut up or lose your tongue. In fact...," plucking a needle from the doctor's coat pocket he handed it to him, "....why don't you use this to stab it out. That'll be a laugh."

Urgently springing up from her place on the bed, Jessica grabbed the needle from the doctor's hand as he made to fulfill Kilgrave's command.

"Kilgrave!"

The doctor was struggling against her grip, reaching for the needle that she was barely keeping out of his grasp with her short arm span.

Making a quick decision to save his life, she punched the man in the chin, knocking him out. Well, his drugs had caused her a lot of pain the past few days. Maybe it felt a little good to deliver the blow.

"Jessica Jones, everyone." Kilgrave applauded behind her, his tone mocking. "A real and true hero. She'll be getting her call to join the Super Squad any day now."

"What's wrong?" She kept her tone light and laced with concern.

He was sleep deprived and keyed up for a fight. Any fight. She knew this. Knew any word or action could set him off with deadly consequences.

Resolved that she had to handle him delicately, at the very least for Jamie's sake, Jessica took a deep breath and ran her hands up his chest in the way she knew he liked, entwining them behind his head, and softly stroking the hairs at the base of his neck before repeating herself. "What's wrong? Tell me what I can do to make it better."

Looking at her, really looking at her for the first time since he'd entered the room, Kilgrave hummed at her touch and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes tightly as if in pain.

"He won't stop."

Feeling her fear spiking, she knew who he was referring to, but also knew she had to proceed with her act. She had to play to his fantasy and his ego if she and Jamie, and hopefully everyone at wherever they were, were going to walk away from this intact. If they were still intact, she grimaced at the thought.

"Tell me what's going on, please. I can help. I want to help."

"That little bastard of ours. Five days he's been crying. Five days, on and off. I hold him. I feed him. I have the nanny change his nappy. He just cries. I can't stand it, Jessica."

"I'm sorry." She wasn't. "That must have been tough."

"You have no bleeding idea. I can't control him. Can't tell him how spare he's driving me. The nanny says it'll probably be six months at least, maybe a year, before he fully comprehends my commands. I need sleep. I need him to shut up."

"So, he's still crying." He's still alive, she thought. " I can help you settle him down. I can do that."

She wanted to see her son, to hold him, so bad. She would promise anything if Kilgrave would allow this.

Pulling back from her, he ran his hand through his hair again. "Why the fuck do you think I'm here!? I need you. You've had enough time to figure yourself out. I need you to provide some support for me."

"Right. Take me to him. I'll do it for you. Then, you can get some sleep."

"Finally, you're thinking about what I need from this relationship."

Taking her elbow in hand, he pulled her through the metal door, and into a basement area. That explained why there were no windows in her room. She also caught a glimpse of a monitoring station through another door. That must be where the camera in her room fed to.

Allowing herself to be led up a flight of stairs, she wasn't surprised when they emerged into an ornately decorated entryway. This was his style for sure. 

Then, her ears caught the sound of her son. Kilgrave hadn't exaggerated. His wails were loud and powerful, painful to her heart.

"Jamie!"

Freeing herself from Kilgrave's grasp, she made her way up the main staircase, and followed the sound of her son to a room at the end of the long hallway upstairs. Upon entering she found a middle-aged woman with brunette hair rocking and shushing her baby, tears running down her own cheeks. "Come on, baby. Be quiet. Your daddy wants you to be quiet. Please."

"Give him to me!"

Jessica approached the woman that she assumed was the nanny quickly with her arms outstretched. The brunette seemed hesitant though. At least until...

"Give her the fucking baby!"

Springing into action, she laid the wailing child in Jessica's arms. 

Kissing his red face, the new mother felt tears overwhelm her, and begin coursing down her cheeks. 

"It's okay, Jamie. Shh, shh, I'm here. I've got you."

"Oh for fucks sake, get it together, woman. You're supposed to get him to stop crying, not start blubbering yourself!"

Looking up, she glared at him for a moment, then schooled her features to be neutral. "I'll take care of him. He'll stop soon. You should get some sleep."

Rocking her baby gently, Jessica continued cooing to him, and rubbing her hand over his stomach as she had learned calmed him on her few visits to Elisa's.

"Shh, Jamie, shh. Mommy loves you. I'm here. Shhh."

"Yes, well, he had better because I don't want to see, or hear him, for a few hours at least. Keep him quiet and out of my sight." Turning on his heel, Kilgrave pointed to the nanny, "and you, you worthless waste of space, do not let her leave the nursery. If she tries to step over the threshold of this door, push the red button here."

Jessica noticed him passing the woman the remote he had previously shown her and indicating the button before he glanced back at her.

"Don't even think about leaving. You aren't going anywhere. Either of you."

With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door, which didn't help with the crying infant in her arms at all, but at least the air around them seemed lighter without his presence. 

Don't think about leaving. Fuck him, she thought. She would be leaving, and Jamie would be coming with her. As soon as she could figure out where they were, and formulate a plan to escape. In the meantime, she redoubled her efforts to calm the infant in her arms to avoid another confrontation with Kilgrave, sitting down in the rocking chair near the crib and beginning to rock in a slow motion.

One of the baby's hands came free from his swaddle as she rocked, and found its way to lay on her chest as his wails slowly gave way to sniffles. 

Satisfied that no one beyond this room could hear him anymore, Jessica allowed herself to relax a bit, and finally took in the space around her. It was a spacious room that looked as though a fancy, overpriced baby store had exploded in it. 

Navy blue walls were accented by painted gray and white clouds. The crib was made of dark wood with an airplane mobile and bedding. Hanging over it there was a shelf with miniature renderings of iconic New York and London buildings, and above this shelf white letters spelled out 'James'

She didn't want to admit it, but that evil bastard had put a lot of thought into the room. The floors were even layered with soft, plush rugs, perfect for little hands and legs to eventually crawl on. Hopefully, they wouldn't be here that long.

A shifting in the corner caught her eye, and she noticed that the nanny had settled into a seat near the door, apparently also relieved at Kilgrave's absence, as her face and shoulders had relaxed. The poor woman seemed frazzled though with dark circles under her eyes and spit up on the front of her gray sweater.

"When was the last time he ate?"

The woman looked up, surprised that Jessica was addressing her. Overcoming this, she answered her that it had only been an hour, and that she had hoped the bottle would soothe him, but it hadn't worked. 

Nodding Jessica continued asking her questions about her son's last few days here, all of which the nanny, who she learned was named Ginger, answered thoroughly. Their conversation progressed with Jessica continuing to rock and cuddle her now sleeping son. She had a sense of peace with him in her arms, and she wouldn't be giving him up willingly anytime soon, a fact she made clear to Ginger.

The woman seemed uncomfortable at this assertion, though nodded her understanding. "He seems content with you. That's good."

"And what about Kilgrave? Is he content with him?"

The woman once again looked uncomfortable. "He's happy with his father, I'm sure. He just...he's a baby. He needs patience." 

Jessica knew without it being said aloud that Ginger had witnessed Kilgrave's lack of this virtue.

"Did he hurt my son in any way?"

Ginger shook her head quickly. "No. No. He just...yelled...a bit...and commanded him, but James...uh...Jamie didn't respond to the commands. I explained that he can't understand them yet, which seemed to make Mr. Kilgrave more angry, but he didn't hurt him, no. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Unfortunately, you wouldn't be able to stop it."

Dropping her gaze from the woman, she focused back on Jamie, who was snoring softly. "I'll keep you safe though, I promise you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Next chapter will finally have some true interaction between the family of three, and Jessica will have a big revelation about Kilgrave's powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: Finally! The chapter wherein Jessica has her big revelation about Kilgrave's powers. Please note that this chapter does have Kilgrave demonstrating some classic habits of an abuser, so that could be a trigger. On the bright side, Jessica is with Jamie and she makes a new friend!
> 
> This one's for you, Vale_Luna! Thanks for all the amazing feedback that spurred me to write today!

Chapter 4 - Revelations

After her conversation with Ginger ended a comfortable silence filled the room, and Jessica spent this time relishing the warm weight of her son in her arms. Finally.

In her reverie, it didn't seem as though much time had passed, but when Jamie began stirring Jessica saw that it had already been over two hours according to the clock on the wall. She knew this wasn't enough time for Kilgrave to have slept off his increased psychotic state, and was at ease that she'd at least have a few more hours with her son. Still, she needed to keep him quiet to keep them both safe.

Placing Jamie on the changing table and locating the diapers and wipes, she accepted some assistance from Ginger and together they had him changed and redressed in his onesie before he could become too fussy.

A meal was brought up for the women and baby in the early afternoon, though Jessica largely ignored hers in order to feed her son the pureed apples and rice puffs that had been specially prepared by Laurant. Heaven forbid their child have anything out of a jar or package, she thought, though another part of her was relieved that even in Kilgrave's absence his commands held up, and Jamie was still getting what he needed.

The hours continued to fly by after this, and as the afternoon wore on she felt a growing gratitude and comfort with Ginger, who provided her with gentle guidance, as well as information about milestones Jamie would soon be reaching.

Thus, she wasn't expecting the words that shook her from her relaxed state as she looked out at the setting sun whilst cradling Jamie to her chest. 

"You should give him to me."

"What?" Jessica could feel anxiety rising in her chest as Ginger approached with her arms outstretched. She had made clear that she would not be surrendering her son to anyone anytime soon.

"It's his bath time. I need to take him into the bathroom." She indicated a door to the right of the changing table.

"I can do it." Jessica held the baby closer to her, noting Ginger's uncomfortable look returning.

"I...I'm not supposed to let you leave the nursery. I don't want to hurt you."

Realizing that the woman was still under the influence of Kilgrave's orders, she felt a smile beginning to creep onto her face. He had given a command, a very specific one. 

Jessica had an abundance of experience with these from her prior captivity, and had enjoyed pissing him off to no end by finding a loophole to them. That same joy was filling her now. 

"Kilgrave told you that I wasn't allowed to leave the nursery, right?"

Ginger nodded.

"Told you specifically that you were to push the button on that remote if I stepped over that threshold?"

She nodded to the door that led to the hallway, and again the woman confirmed her statement. 

"Well, the bathroom is technically part of the nursery, and definitely isn't over that particular threshold, is it?"

Realizing what Jessica was saying, Ginger smiled. "You're right. Let's give this boy a bath."

Satisfied that she had convinced the nanny, Jessica took pride in the proverbial middle finger she had just given her captor, and entered the bathroom behind Ginger.

  
As with the rest of the afternoon, Ginger was there to guide her as she gave her son a bath, something she'd never had the luxury of doing when she visited Elisa to see him.

"Oh, oh, gentle. He gets a bit fussy when he feels like he's going backwards. Just use your hand to shield his eyes from the shampoo."

Doing as Ginger instructed, Jessica shielded Jamie's eyes, then used a cup to rinse the suds from his hair. He made a few cooing noises and splashed the water with his fists as he lay in his special bath chair.

"You like that, don't you?" She smoothed the excess water away from his face, then pulled the stopper out of the drain.

Picking up the towel, she allowed Ginger to hand her the baby, who she wrapped up and cuddled to her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to enjoy the scent of the lavender body wash and shampoo they had used on him.

Just then, she heard a camera noise from the direction of the bathroom door, and looked up to see the bane of her existence looking well rested, clean cut with a little stubble along his jaw, and clad in a deep purple sweater and tweed gray pants. Posh asshole.

"God, that's precious." Kilgrave was enthralled with the image on his phone screen, then looked down at her with a smile she would love to punch off his face. "Best smell in the world, innit? Freshly washed child of ours. All lavender and love."

"I see you can stand the sight of him again."

Standing and brushing past him, she carried her son into the nursery and laid him on the changing table, reaching for the lavender lotion to begin applying it to his delicate skin.

Following them, Kilgrave came to a halt beside her. "Come on, you're not hung up on that business from earlier, are you? I'm a new father. I was tired."

"You called him, and I quote, a 'little bastard'. Going for Dad of the Year, are you?"

Now that there wasn't a risk of him killing everyone in sight without provocation, she had her own rage to express. How dare he speak of her son in such a manner. How dare he endanger her child with his recklessness.

"Don't be like this, Jessie. You know that I didn't mean any of that, and besides we're not married, so technically speaking, James is a...."

"One, thank God we're not, two, don't call me that, and three, shut up!"

Securing the diaper on Jamie, Jessica began looking around, frustrated that she didn't know where what she needed was located.

Seeming to know what she was looking for, Kilgrave opened one of the drawers on the changing table, and produced a onesie, holding it between two fingers for her. "Here, I like this one."

Looking at his hand, she rolled her eyes at the 'Handsome Like Daddy' embroidered across the front of the pale blue outfit, then pushed past him to grab a green one with stars on it. 

"I like this one better."

"Right, yeah, that one's good, too." Dropping his choice back in the drawer, Kilgrave continued to hover as Jessica worked Jamie's arms and legs into the outfit, and zipped him up. 

Picking the child up, Jessica turned her attention to Ginger, who, in her best interest, had remained silent since Kilgrave had made his entrance.

"Can you get me his bottle. I think he's getting tired, and some asshole has said that I can't leave this room."

"Now, hold on, Jessica. I think what's-her-name can give James his bottle. I have dinner waiting for us downstairs."

"Her name is Ginger, and she's helping to take care of our son, so you may want to know that bit of information. And I will be giving Jamie his bottle. If you want to go eat, then go. In fact, please do."

Pulling himself to his full height and narrowing his eyes at Jessica from his position in the middle of the room, Kilgrave shot his hand out toward Ginger, palm up. "Give me the remote." 

Doing as she was told, though with a look of remorse written on her face, the nanny handed over the remote to Jessica's ankle bracelet.

Clutching Jamie more tightly to her chest, Jessica looked around weighing her options should she need to put him down quickly and safely if his father hit the button to drug her. Time slowed and the moments seemed to drag by as she waited, but the sting of the shot never came.

Instead, Kilgrave pocketed the item, then spun on his heel to face the other woman. "Now, Ginger," he drew out the woman's name, "go prepare my son's bottle, and bring it back so his mother can feed him. Chop chop."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jessica eased herself into the rocking chair without thinking about it as Ginger left the room. The entire week was beginning to take a toll on her body, and she just wanted to get Jamie to sleep so she could get some rest herself. Too bad for her Kilgrave had a sudden case of feelings that he needed to work through.

"Listen, Jessica...."

"I'm tired, and I don't want to talk to you, or look at you, or deal with you in any way, you psychotic piece of shit."

She knew she was skirting the edge of his patience, even with him being fully rested, but she didn't care. She was tired, and he had put her through hell. She just wanted to shut him out, which she did to the best of her ability by closing her eyes, and leaning her head back against the chair. 

She could still sense him though, and felt the movement in front of her before a hand settled on her arm. Opening her eyes, she found Kilgrave kneeling before her, one hand indeed on her arm, and the other stroking Jamie's hair. His stare was fixed on the baby's face.

"Daddy messed up today, James. I'm really sorry. I made a mistake. I just...I love you and your mum so much, and I was trying so hard to take care of you both. Know that I would never, ever hurt you though. Just please be patient with me. I'm learning. We're all learning. Together." 

His gaze met hers as he said this last word, and to her surprise and annoyance, a tear rolled down his cheek. She had never seen him cry, but she also knew the bastard was manipulative enough to summon tears on command.

"I'm not perfect, Jess, but I'm trying. I helped you get over your addiction so you could be a better mum. Please help me be a better dad."

Before Jessica could respond, Ginger returned with Jamie's bottle, and Kilgrave quickly rose from his knee to sit on the ottoman in front of her, wiping his eyes. She accepted the bottle, and began feeding the baby, trying to process her next move with the man in front of her.

After a few minutes, he braved another attempt at engaging her. "I love this time, when he's eating and his little eyes droop. You can tell he hasn't got a care in the world."

"You like when he's quiet. Though, that's pretty much how you like everyone."

"Not everyone. Not you." He was looking into her eyes again. "I told you at the police station. I love you because you challenge me."

She ignored his comment, and diverted her attention to Jamie, who was now asleep in her arms. He didn't love her or their child. She was sure that he wasn't capable of it, but he was deluded enough to think he was.

A few minutes passed before he broke the silence. "Let's put our wee one to bed, and go downstairs. I had Laurant prepare your favorite," he whispered.

"I'm not hungry...," she was. Starving, in fact, after not having much sustenance for days, "...and besides, I told you that shitty pasta dish isn't my favorite. It's yours."

For the second time that night, he surprised her. 

"Hawaiian pizza, extra pineapple, with jalapeños."

Confused, she examined him. "That...that is my favorite."

"I told you. Now, please, dine with me. I want to make it up to you for my behavior today."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica wanted to say that it would take way more than a pizza to make up for the damage he had inflicted upon her. Instead, she stood careful not to disturb the baby in her arms as she made her way to the crib. He really wanted to spend this time with her. Had made an actual effort. That meant she had something to bargain with.

"I'll eat with you." A smile brightened his face. "On one condition."

"Name it. Anything...well, almost anything, and I'll do it. Whatever you want, darling."

"If I go downstairs with you and eat, I can return up here afterwards. I can sleep in here. With him."

Not even pausing to consider, Kilgrave nodded. "Of course. I'll have a sleeping arrangement made up for you."

Satisfied that he was being honest, or at least desperate enough to have her with him to agree, Jessica returned her attention to her son, kissing his head. "Goonight, Jamie-boy. I love you so much. I'll be back soon."

Laying him in the crib, she tensed as Kilgrave leaned toward the boy, and also pressed a kiss to his head. She would never get used to this monster touching her son.

"Goodnight, my handsome lad. Sleep well."

Standing again, Kilgrave turned on the video baby monitor, handing the screen to Jessica. "For his mum's peace of mind while we eat." With that he was walking toward the door, pausing to turn on a lamp, which illuminated the ceiling with stars, watching her reaction. "Couldn't give him the real stars, but I did my best."

The bastard was really pulling out all the stops on his dad act to try and impress her. "Yeah...let's just go eat." Looking around the room, Jessica caught sight of Ginger again, seated in her chair in the corner. "But Ginger should go rest. She needs a break. You also need to tell her that it's okay to let me leave this room so she can relax."

Looking from Jessica to Ginger, who seemed terrified but hopeful, Kilgrave nodded in agreement. "Go. Jessica will be with me, so you needn't worry about her."

Without a word, Ginger was gone and had disappeared from the hallway by the time Jessica and Kilgrave emerged from the room, with him closing the door softly.

"Well, that was domestic, wasn't it? Putting our son to bed."

"Food." Her expression neutral and her eyes were hard. She was tired and hungry, and fed up with his bullshit. She would accompany him to dinner, but that didn't mean she had to be the best company.

"Yes, right. This way."

Taking the lead, he walked down the stairs and made a few turns until they were in a large dining room with teal walls and gold accents everywhere. It was grand, no surprise there. In the center, a large table was set with a pizza and glass of water on one end, and a bottle of red wine and plate of pasta on the other. Alva and Laurant, of course, were waiting to serve them, standing by a buffet table.

Continuing to what she assumed was her side of the table, Kilgrave pulled out her chair, and signaled for her to take a seat, "m'lady."

Maintaining her hard stare, she took her seat, and allowed him to scoot her in. She did push his hand away though when he grazed her shoulder. He didn't seemed fazed however, as he stopped to give Alva a command that had her disappearing from the room, then took his own seat across from Jessica.

Reaching for the bottle of wine, he paused. "You don't mind, do you? I know recovery can be a long road and all, but this Pomerol 2005 Bordeaux pairs perfectly with Laurant's signature pasta dish."

Looking from the wine bottle to him, Jessica shook her head. She didn't feel the urge to run across the table and consume it as she might have previously in this situation. No, in fact, she felt repulsed by it, and diverted her eyes to the pizza before her. "Go for it."

"Excellent. I knew you'd understand." He poured himself a glass, then leaned back in his chair, swirling the liquid and sniffing it before taking a sip. "Perfection."

Attempting to get this dinner over with quickly, Jessica didn't bother with her plate, instead pulling a slice from the pizza and biting into it immediately. It was delicious. The perfect mix of sweetness from the pineapple and heat from the jalapeños. And the crust! It was crispy perfection. Laurant was a gift from the pizza gods to the world.

Taking another bite, she looked up to see him watching her with a smile. "It's superb, isn't it?"

She nodded and swallowed her bite. "You knew my favorite dish the whole time."

"I did know, yes, because I know you, Jessica Jones."

"And at my old house you, what? Just decided your favorite dish was more important?"

Blowing out a sigh, and leaning on the table, he seemed pensive for a moment before answering. "I've been accused once or twice of being a prick."

"You are a prick. And an asshole. And a murdering piece of shit."

She was still pissed off beyond belief at the danger he had put Jamie in earlier, and didn't care if she made him mad, which she was. She could see his lips move downward in a frown in the candlelight, and could tell he was biting his lower lip on the inside. He was trying not to bark a command at her.

After a few tense moments, he responded. "I've been accused of those things, as well."

"Today could have been like last time."

He looked away from her. Was that guilt? No, he didn't feel guilty ever. Selective conscious and all that.

"I know, but it wasn't, and it won't be. I promise."

"You're right it won't be. I won't allow it."

"And that's why I need you. I need him. You keep me in check."

She hadn't though. Not last time when he had first put her under his control, and decided that a marathon of partying and sex throughout New York to celebrate his new conquest was more important than sleep. She was powerless as, after three sleepless days, he commanded her to stand, still naked from their last roll in the sheets, in the corner of the living room of the apartment he had commandeered while ordering the couple who owned it to walk off the balcony for the crime of not having any brie in their fridge. 

She had been so horrified watching them go over, and when he had turned to her, his eyes wild and his veins purple and bulging, she was sure that this would be her fate, too. He had shrugged though, ordering her to bed, and falling asleep wrapped around her after mumbling incoherently about the virtue of a mild brie. She had held her tears then for fear of waking him up, but the horrible scene was one of many that had driven her to the bottle after Jamie was born. 

"Besides," he had returned to an air of nonchalance, leaning back in his seat once more, "it's not like I had no sleep. I made sure to get at least a few hours a night. James was never in any danger. I meant it when I said that I would never hurt him."

Finding that her stomach had reached its capacity, and her appetite destroyed by the memories, Jessica pushed the half-finished pizza away.

"I'm tired."

"Of course, I've had Alva make you a bed in James' nursery. You should get some rest."

Nodding, she pushed her chair away from the table, and walked toward the arched entry of the room. He met her there, taking her hand, and feeling rather brave as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She didn't have the energy to push him away this time. She just wanted to get through this, go back to her son, and slip into what would hopefully be a dreamless sleep.

"Tomorrow we'll start planning the rest of our lives together. You, and me, and James."

Walking away from him without a word, she found Alva waiting for her in the hall to lead her back upstairs to the nursery. She followed the woman, pushing open the door quietly, and finding the cot that had been set up for her using the light of the stars on the ceiling. 

As she laid down, she rolled over to look into the crib. Jamie was sound asleep still, his little hands surrounding his face. She envied his ignorance of their situation, and vowed to herself that she'd use every opportunity she had the next day to learn the layout of the house, and possibilities for escape. She would escape with her baby, despite what Kilgrave said.

Closing her eyes, she thought about this for a moment. Despite what he said. What he commanded. He had commanded her earlier when he told her to not even think about escaping. And yet...she had. She still was. There was no way it should have been possible, and still shouldn't be possible as his influence usually lasted longer than a few hours. 

Her eyes flew open, and a whole new realm of possibilities flitted before them like the stars on the ceiling. He had commanded her, and she hadn't obeyed.

A new mission for the next day rapidly began forming in her mind before her eyelids finally grew too heavy to keep open and her breathing slowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Bum bum bum...Jessica begins realizing that she can't be controlled, at least not with commands. Next chapter she's going to put her theory to the test, as well as continue to be the BAMF that she is. Thanks for reading, and please comment or kudo if you enjoyed. I'm a comment/kudo whore!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jesscia, Kilgrave, or anyone or thing in the Jessica Jones of Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a filler chapter, but drops some hints of things to come. Plus, Jessica's theory is confirmed, and she gives Kilgrave a revelation, as well. One he doesn't like.

Chapter 5 - There's Hope

Jessica opened her eyes, taking in the living room around her. The gray couches adorned with throw pillows in various shades of blue, the modern art in the same cool hues that hung on the wall, the flat screen TV surrounded by knick knacks in its wooden home.

Then, her gaze shifted to the terrified couple, crying and clinging to one another at the door that led to the outside balcony. The balcony that had a fantastic view of the city. She liked that view.

"Go on then, get out there, climb over the railing."

Kilgrave. He was pacing in front of her in his black boxer briefs giving the couple commands. She liked him, as well. She'd slept with him numerous times over the past few days, and had enjoyed it. It was the best sex she'd ever had, in fact. 

Suddenly, there was a shout of fear as the couple climbed over the railing. The woman. She was afraid. Jessica could see the fear in her eyes. She could help her. Could survive the jump and carry her to safety.

Yes, that was a good plan.

Going to step toward the couple, she found herself paralyzed. Right. Kilgrave had told her not to move. 

"Now, jump!"

Catching one last glimpse of the couple before they disappeared off the edge of the building, Jessica felt her heart palpitate and her breathing increase. They were gone. They'd died.

Looking back to Kilgrave, her eyes pleading with him to release her so she could check that there wasn't anything she could do, she found him rummaging through the fridge again.

"Ah, they have a burrata. That'll do."

Turning to look at her with the cheese in his hand, his eyes were big and bright, and Jessica could see the purple veins raised on his neck.

She wasn't happy, wasn't having a good time, and she knew her face expressed it. This wouldn't make him happy. She wanted him to be happy.

Tossing the cheese on the kitchen counter, he walked toward her. 

"Jessica," he drew her name out as he began stalking towards her in a haughty manner. "What happened to my party girl?"

"I'm scared. You killed them."

"What? No," he said shrugging off the incident, "they left. Weren't great hosts anyway. Now it's just you and me."

Reaching for her, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him roughly. "Everything is fine. You're happy."

"I'm happy." He was right, she was.

Kissing her neck, he caressed her stomach, and started backing her toward the bedroom door.

"Mmm, you minx," he breathed out, "you're insatiable."

"I'm insatiable."

"That's right." His hands continued to roam as he ravished her neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Reaching the bed, she laid back against it, giving him a come hither look with hooded eyes.

In an instant he was on top of her. "You want this. You want me to make love to you."

"I want you to make love to me."

"Yes, lo...," he paused the assault on her neck that he had continued as he yawned.

Shaking his head, he slowly blinked a few times. "Oh, I'm knackered."

Rolling off of her, he landed on his back on the mattress, pulling her to him to pillow her head on his chest. "We'll continue this after I've had some sleep."

Shifting both of them as he adjusted the pillows under his head, he wrapped an arm and leg around her.

"I swear, all I wanted was a good brie and some fruit. Have you ever had one? It's got this fantastic nutty quality to it...."

His voice drifted off as she looked out the windows lining the walls of the bedroom. Outside the glass the couple he had made leap to their death looked at her with accusing eyes. She was sleeping with their murderer.

Gasping as she awoke and flying into a sitting position on the cot, Jessica looked around for the couple, but only found Ginger cradling her son as she fed him a bottle in the rocking chair.

Rubbing a hand across her face, she avoided Ginger's sympathetic gaze and shifted to put her feet on the floor. 

"How is he?"

Walking over to sit on the ottoman in front of Ginger, she examined the baby boy in her arms. His brown hair was tousled with sleep, and his brown eyes were bright as he looked around while suckling the bottle vigorously.

"He's wide awake and ready for the day."

Jessica smiled at this. Her son, the early bird. 

Finishing the last drop of the bottle, the baby's eyes locked on his mother. 

"Someone needs some mommy time."

Handing the baby over to Jessica, Ginger stood up and placed the bottle on the changing table. 

"You were having a nightmare."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I was, but it's fine."

"Right." Ginger looked away from her, not wanting to push the subject. 

'You got some rest, then?"

The nanny smiled brightly at this. "Yes, thank you for that. I feel refreshed."

Refreshed. Right. Looking down at her attire, Jessica realized that she hadn't bathed in two days and was in desperate need of a change of clothes.

"Ginger, do you think you can get me some clothes?"

Nodding, Ginger smiled. "Mr. Kilgrave made sure that you had a full wardrobe. I could get you whatever you like."

She was repeating a line that Kilgrave had fed her, and Jessica knew it, but a change of clothes was desperately needed and she trusted Ginger. 

"Do you think you could get me some jeans and a sweater? And fresh underwear? I need to shower and change."

Nodding, Ginger gripped her shoulder. "I'd be happy to get you something to change into."

With a squeeze of her shoulder, the nanny exited the room, and Jessica stood to make her way to the bathroom attached to the nursery, pausing to grab a baby swing on the way. 

Putting the swing down, she kissed Jamie's head, then placed him in it, turning on the music. Ginger should be back with her change of clothes soon, and as she started the shower she imagined how good the water would feel cascading over her body.

With one last glance at the baby in the swing, she flicked the switch for the bathroom fan to dispel some of the steam and stepped into the warm spray.

Her imagining of the water didn't do the reality justice, and she soon found herself lost in the scent of the lavender body wash she had previously used on her son.

Glancing out of the shower curtain as she finished washing her body, she found Jamie content in his swing, and ducked back into the shower to wash her hair.

"No wonder you love this stuff," she said, pouring some shampoo into her hand.

Lathering it in her hair, she heard the door to the bathroom open. "Hey, you can just leave the clothes by the sink, thanks."

There was no reply, but she heard some shuffling, then the door close after a moment.

Looking down, she found that a razor, toothbrush, and toothpaste had been placed on the edge of the bathtub.

"You're a saint, Ginger," she said, picking up the razor and lathering up her legs for a shave. She truly would feel refreshed after this. 

Taking care of her underarms as well, and brushing her teeth, she allowed herself another moment to enjoy the water since Jamie seemed content. Her head felt the clearest it had in days, and she began to think about her task for the day.

She needed to determine whether or not Kilgrave could control her, and not piss him off so much that he drugged her in the process.

She could do this. She had beat him once, and now she had another life to be concerned about. 

Turning off the water, and pushing back the curtain, the sight that greeted her had her scrambling for the towel on the floor.

"Oh, don't be shy on my behalf. It's not something that I haven't seen, or frankly, enjoyed the carnal pleasures of, before. Obviously."

Sitting on the floor by the swing, Kilgrave motioned toward her son as he leered up at her, his eyes devouring every ounce of skin that the towel didn't cover.

"Christ, they say a woman's body goes to shite after giving birth, but..."

Releasing a breath, he continued to gaze upon her exposed flesh, an action that had her stretching the towel to cover as much of herself as possible.

"What are you doing? Get out!"

"My son is here," he stated as though it were obvious. "I wanted to see him."

"I was taking a shower," she shot back, not masking the anger in her voice.

"Yes, well, half you, half me. If you want to spend time with him, you can expect me to be here, as well."

"Not when I'm naked!"

He seemed amused by this. "Please, love, I've seen you naked before. Plenty of times...and ways." His eyes darkened as he said this. "In fact, I can recall a lovely incident with you bent over a table at...."

"Stop it!" Her shout echoed off of the tiled walls, and soon Jamie began crying.

"You've upset him." 

Before she could stop him, Kilgrave had stood and was scooping the child into his arms. "My poor boy. Mummy didn't mean it."

"Actually, I did."

This was a great start to the day. If he continued being a lecherous asshole there was no way she was going to succeed in not pissing him off, or punching him in the face.

Ignoring her, he paused in soothing the child, and sniffed. "Oh, ugh, I think he needs a nappy change. Ginger!"

Opening the door immediately as if she'd been standing right there expecting a summons, the woman herself appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Kilgrave?"

Holding the infant under the arms away from him, Kilgrave scrunched his face.

"I think he soiled himself. Change him."

Accepting the baby from him, she turned and disappeared into the nursery.

Turning back to Jessica, he shrugged at her scowl.

"I don't do nappy changes. Tried once. He pissed on me."

"He's smart."

It was his turn to scowl. "Ah well. At least potty training will be easy once he understands me."

Feeling her stomach drop at this, Jessica had to remind herself that she and Jamie would be gone before then to stave off the panic attack that was threatening to overwhelm her. He would not control her son.

"I need to get dressed."

"You don't have to," he moved closer to her. "I could have Ginger take care of James for a bit, and we could find some creative ways to steam up this bathroom together."

He made to caress her shoulder, but as his long fingers reached her flesh she pushed his hand away hard. 

"That's not happening, and I'd like to go back to you not touching me. At all."

Backing up, he held up his hands. "Christ! Excuse me for trying to express my appreciation for the body of the woman who carried my son."

At this, a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, is that what this is about? You're feeling a bit insecure about the changes your body has been through?"

Sneering at him, Jessica marched out of the bathroom. "I need some clothes."

"Here they are." Ginger stepped away from securing Jamie's diaper to hand Jessica a pile of clothes.

"Thank you!"

Turning back to the bathroom, she found Kilgrave leaning in the doorway.

"All I'm saying, love, is that I understand you've gone through some changes. Some things might not be as tight or taut as they once were, but from my glimpse this morning I can tell you that I don't think that's an issue. I am glad that you didn't breastfeed though. I don't like sharing."

Pushing him out of the way so that she could reenter the bathroom, Jessica turned to face him once she was over the threshold. "You can't share what isn't yours, you bag of dicks," she said, slamming the door in his face. 

Hearing him shuffle about outside the door she could imagine his frown and relished that she had put it there.

"She'll come around," she heard him mumble, though to Ginger or himself she couldn't tell. 

"When hell freezes over," she responded to the empty bathroom, as she used the towel to dry her body. 

Examining the clothes that Ginger had retrieved for her confirmed that the nanny was the saint Jessica believed her to be.

"Thank you, Ginger," she sighed, pulling on the underwear that was more sexy than she preferred, no doubt Kilgrave only supplied her with this kind, then the jeans and soft gray sweater. 

Making quick work of towel drying her hair, she opened the door, and came back out into the nursery to find Ginger folding a basket of infant clothes. 

"Mr. Kilgrave took Jamie downstairs. He said you should join them in the sun room for breakfast."

Thanking Ginger, she departed the room quickly, determined not to leave her son alone with his father for too long.

Alva was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and escorted her through a maze of hallways. This house was much bigger than her childhood home. She needed to secure some paper and a pen to begin drawing a map.

"...and this one is England. That's where Daddy's from, which means that you're half English."

Alva led her into the sunlight filled room, where Kilgrave had a map of the world open on the table and was pointing out his country of origin to the baby in the highchair to his left.

Looking up as she entered he smiled to her, then went back to the map.

"And this, James, this is Ontario. That's where Mummy and Daddy conceived you."

"That's not true."

Sitting down in the chair next to Jamie, Jessica swallowed her comment about Kilgrave showing their son every place he had raped her.

Get his guard down, then determine if he really had lost his control over her. That was the plan.

Looking up at her, he furrowed his brow, confused. "You were three months pregnant when we had our nasty breakup. I did the maths, and we were touring Canada then. You were resplendent in that fur coat."

"You cut that trip short, remember?"

Looking off into space as if the answer would appear, he nodded after a moment.

"Oh yes, because you got your monthly. Who wants to be on a romantic vacation when you can't make love? Defeats the whole purpose."

Biting her lip, she continued with her point. "So, that means Jamie was...," steady breath, Jones, "...created in New York just after we got back."

"Hmmmm, you're right. I do recall locking ourselves away for a few days in the penthouse of that new highrise hotel in downtown Manhattan to make up for lost time."

He was gazing wistfully at the map now. "And that's where Mummy's from, James."

He pointed to New York.

"Jamie."

Looking back up at her, he leaned toward her, having not caught her whisper. "Pardon?"

"I named him James, but I call him Jamie. It was my grandpa's name. James Phillip. Grandpa Jamie."

"Jamie. Jamie." He repeated the name a few more times. "I like James better."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica began filling her plate with the food that Alva had laid in front of them. Kilgrave returned to the map.

"This is Spain. Mummy and Daddy enjoyed many nights in Madrid. We're going to take you there someday."

Glancing at her son as Kilgrave rambled on to him, she put her fork down.

"If we're always traveling, how will he make friends?"

"Easy. I'll find children his age, and tell them to be his friends." He didn't bother to look up, and his tone as he answered told her he thought this was the most obvious solution ever.

"You mean like you have friends."

Placing the glass of water that was halfway to his lips on the table with a thud, Kilgrave narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't need friends. I have you. And him. And he...," he smiled to the baby, "...will always be happy. I'll make sure of it."

"By telling him to be happy?"

"If I need to. Isn't that the greatest gift a parent can give their child? Happiness?"

Looking from Jamie to Jessica, he continued. "You know, one day you'll be thankful for my powers. James is going to be the most happy, obedient child ever."

Picking up her fork again and pushing the bacon around her plate while considering stabbing him, she gave herself a mental pep talk before speaking. She had to do this. For them.

"And what if you can't control him? What then?"

Laughing, Kilgrave shook his head. "Now that's just a stupid question. I can control anyone and everyone. Even Captain Patriot if I wanted to."

Dropping the fork with a clatter, Jessica gave him a hard stare. "Can you?"

The amused look falling from his face and his full attention now on her, Kilgrave patted his pocket, where she could see the outline of the remote.

"If they know what's good for them, yes, they listen to me."

Moving her hand slowly while locked onto his gaze, Jessica slid her glass of water off the table. Neither altered their eyes as the sound of glass shattering rang out in the room.

"You didn't need that remote to control me before." Her voice was laced with inference, and she watched him closely for any sign of aggression. The hand on his pocket made no move and his posture remained relaxed.

Then, to her surprise, he smiled widely at her. "Jessica Jones! You're a little slow on the uptake, but you've finally got it!"

"You can't control me anymore."

Leaning toward their baby, he crooned, "we should give Mummy a prize for getting it!"

"How long," she demanded. "How long have you known?"

"Since Reva. You walked away from me. I told you to come back, and you left. I've never loved anyone more."

"You've never loved anyone." She stood and began pacing the room. This was a game to him. The whole time. See how long it took Jessica to figure it out.

"That's not true. For the first time, I'm experiencing love. Love for you. Love for him."

Standing as well, he made a move toward her. "And as much as you deny it, you love me, as well."

"I don't!"

He advanced on her. "You do!"

Pointing to Jamie, he continued, "you carried my child, half of me, in you for nine months. If that's not love, I don't know what is!"

Turning to look at him, she shook her head, and before she could stop them, the words escaped her in a yell. "And I helped Hope Schlottman get rid of the baby you left her."

Regret immediately filled her as his hand shot to his pocket and emerged with the remote. 

She barely had a moment to look at her son before there was a sting in her ankle, and her body became heavy. 

His words had no effect on her, but she was still his prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Poor Jessica. Just recovering, and now she's knocked out again! Next chapter will see the action start to pick up, and the entrance of an organization that has its sights set on Kilgrave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: Things truly get rolling in this chapter. Jessica has dinner with Kilgave after her outburst, and he makes a big reveal about Hope. Please beware that there is a discussion about abortion as well as nonconsensual kissing, which may be a trigger for some.

Chapter 6 - Flashes of Hope

"Jessica, Jessica, can you hear me?"

Bringing her hand to cup her head, Jessica found a damp cloth.

"That asshole."

Dr. Robert's face came into focus as he leaned over her, concern etched on his features.

"You've only been out a little over twenty-four hours this time. I convinced Mr. Kilgrave to keep a lower dose of the sufentanil in your ankle bracelet.

Looking away from him, she noticed that she was, once again, in the bedroom in the basement.

"Thanks. How thoughtful of you."

Kilgrave sure knew how to pick 'em, she thought, sitting up. Her skin felt constricted on the inside of her right elbow, and she looked down to see a bandaid there.

Taking notice of her gaze, the doctor shifted.

"Traces of the medication used to treat your addiction will remain in your system for a while. I took some blood samples to monitor the levels of the medication and sufentanil, and make sure you weren't at any risk."

This probably would have been something to be concerned about before the psycho who loved her drugged her.

Ignoring the man, she pushed the blankets off of her and leapt out of the bed, making her way to the door. It was locked, of course, but she was determined to have Kilgrave hear her out.

"Let me out, you fucking piece of shit." She punched the door, but it hardly dented.

"Jessica," the man behind her called her name, but she didn't acknowledge him, opting to punch the door again. Still nothing.

Frustration taking over, she hurled a volley of rapid blows at the metal before she noticed it was beginning to turn red. 

The adrenaline coursing through her kept the pain at bay, but she could see her knuckles were split, and the creamy white skin beneath the blood was beginning to purple. 

Seeing an opportunity as she paused her assault, the doctor called her name again. This time she turned to him.

"WHAT?!"

Shirking away, he pointed to the desk, on top of which was a vase with over two dozen red roses in it.

"What now," she asked, exasperated, but plucking the white card from between the petals. 

It simply said, 'Dinner?'

She looked up from the note to Dr. Robert.

"Mr. Kilgrave would like you to join him for dinner tonight. There's some soap from France in the bathroom he said you'd enjoy, and an outfit has been hung on the back of the bathroom door that he would like you to wear."

"That's not happening."

The man grimaced, but made the threat on Kilgrave's behalf all the same.

"He said that you may need time, and he said to take all that you need, but you will remain in this room until you agree to dine with him."

She may be able to break through this door, but it would take time, and would be at great cost to the bones in her hand, judging by the damage she had already sustained. The metal was unlike anything she had encountered before.

Over twenty-four hours away from Jamie was far too long. She had been reckless, and now she was at Kilgrave's mercy once again. 

She should have kept her mouth shut, and things could have progressed as they were. She may even have a full map of the house by now.

Swallowing her anger at herself and her captor, she nodded. "Tell him I'll do it."

Relieved, the doctor motioned toward the camera. "You just did."

Looking up at the camera, she narrowed her eyes, but refrained from giving it a one finger salute. Instead, she turned, entering the bathroom. The aforementioned soap was there, but she would not be using it.

It was the same one that had been in the hotel bathroom when he took her to Paris. The smell of it was strong, and she could almost feel his fingers dancing lightly across her skin as he lathered it on her before ordering her to her knees to pleasure him.

Throwing the cake of soap into the trash with enough force to dent the metal can, she stripped and turned on the water, making quick work of washing her hair and body with the shampoo.

When she emerged from the hot spray, she found that makeup had been placed on the vanity, and the outfit he had requested she wear hung on the back of the door. It wasn't a dress though.

No, it was a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and her favorite leather jacket. This was peculiar for a man who had once dressed her in only the finest couture.

Drying off, she dressed and applied her makeup lightly, except for her eyes, which were framed by her usual dark eyeliner.

Alva was waiting for her when she rejoined Dr. Robert in the bedroom. The heavy metal door now open.

"Mr. Kilgrave is waiting for you."

Without another word, the older woman led her through the route to the sun room. During this brief journey, Jessica mentally took note of all the rooms that they passed, as well as security guards in place.

The sun wasn't shining, but the moon cast an ethereal glow on the floor, complimented by the light of numerous lanterns spread throughout the room.

In the center was the table she had eaten at the day before, but it now had a fancy tablecloth, a lantern, and a bouquet of mixed flowers in purple hues adorning it.

Sitting on one side was the man who had both taken so much from her, and given her the greatest gift of her life. 

"Look at you. Authentic leather-clad Jessica Jones," he crooned, motioning to the chair across from him. "Please, have a seat."

Dressed in a dark three piece suit with a black dress shirt and purple tie, he watched her every move as she made to sit down.

She stretched herself out in the chair, but remained silent, waiting to see how this exchange was going to go.

Noticing her injured hand resting on the table, he chuckled and put his own hand over it. "That's my Jessie. Always doing things the hard way."

At his contact, she pulled the tender appendage away, and put it in her lap.

"Oh now, don't be insecure, love. Even your super strength is no match for adamantium."

Jessica had never excelled in the sciences, much less taken an interest in them, but she did know that she had never heard of this metal before.

Her confusion must have shown because he continued. "Your government has lots of fun little projects it invests in that its citizens don't know about. Frankly, I'm glad that I don't pay taxes to support some shady scientist somewhere playing God."

Shady. He was one to talk.

"But, who am I to complain? I had been looking forever, and was positive that I'd never find a metal strong enough to hold you until I happened upon this tragically boring man in a Manhattan bar with an ultra top secret security clearance."

Jessica maintained her neutral expression, which he must have assumed was boredom because he waved his hand.

"A story for another time though. Tonight is about us and our love."

Motioning for Alva to begin serving their meal, Kilgrave poured himself a glass of red wine while salads were placed in front of them.

Picking up her fork immediately, Jessica became very interested in her salad instead of acknowledging his comment. Might as well enjoy the food before he spoiled her appetite. At this rate, it didn't seem like it would take long.

"So, yesterday...," God, couldn't he let her at least get to the main course, "...I will admit to being surprised by your statement, and possibly overreacting."

Don't worry about it. Drugging the woman you profess to love in front of your child is a totally normal reaction, she thought, but remained silent, not wanting to anger him so soon.

"I spent some time thinking about James, and how I love him so much, and then I realized...," he smiled at her, affectionately, "...I couldn't love any child with Hope anywhere near as much."

This was it. She was going to vomit on the table.

"Do you know why?"

Because you're a psychotic asshole, she thought, but again didn't voice. She shook her head.

"Because any child Hope could bear me wouldn't be special. No, in fact, it would probably be dismally normal." He cringed.

"Special," she spat the word at him. She had tried to push aside her anger, but Hope was a sore topic, and the way he spoke of her had fire surging in her veins.

"Yes, special. You know, with super powers, or whatever you want to call what we have."

He motioned between them with two of his fingers.

"So, she doesn't matter because she isn't like us?"

He snorted.

"No one is like you. Even with your hard edges and sass, you're the most amazing person that I've ever encountered."

"She's a child! She matters! Her parents mattered!"

"All people who aren't like us don't matter. They live basic, boring lives, have basic, boring children, and die basic, boring deaths. That's not you and me, and that's not James."

Suddenly, a terrible world of possibilities unraveled within her mind. He thought Jamie was like them. 

Could he be? And if so, what would his power be? Would he be like Kilgrave, and be able to control minds, or like her with super strength and a jump that any Olympian would envy? 

Or, would he have an ability that was uniquely his? What would it be? Could his father use it as a weapon? No, she wouldn't allow that.

Breathing deeply, Jessica shook her head.

"We weren't born this way. We were made this way. There's no guarantee he'll be like us."

He grinned. "Course he will. Don't you feel it? There's an energy about him. I can't wait to find out what he can do."

You'll never find out, you bastard, her mind screamed.

"And what if he isn't? What if you're wrong, and he's just normal?"

Dropping his fork, he stared at her indignantly. "He isn't and I'm not."

"Right." She shoveled the salad into her mouth to stifle the comments threatening to escape her.

Picking up his fork again, he pushed a piece of tomato around the plate. "I can't control you."

She looked up, but his eyes were still fixed on the plate in front of him.

"I thought the same thing, but then you drugged me."

His gaze met hers, the light from the lantern making his eyes shine. "An overreaction, as I said."

"So, this your apology." She motioned toward her clothes.

"Not all of it." His tone and expression reminded her of the cat that ate the canary. There was something else, something he seemed very proud of, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what.

"Also, I've come to the realization that I don't want to control you. I want this to be real. To have you. Your genuine self. Isn't that what love is? Accepting someone, horrible fashion sense and all?"

"Again, you drugged me."

"I was angry."

"And what will happen to Jamie when you're angry with him?"

This time she knew the lantern wasn't responsible for the glow in his eyes.

"I don't know why I have to continue telling you that I won't hurt him. I would never. And, I'll tell you something else, I'll never abandon him either. He'll never know what that feels like!"

Silence fell between them as Alva returned to remove their salad plates, and replace them with lobster. 

After she left, they both turned their focus to their plates, but there was an unmistakable tension lingering in the air.

"I never wanted children."

Jessica paused her poking of the crustacean on her plate at his words.

Maybe you should try using a condom when you rape people, then, she wanted to yell at him. What left her mouth instead was...

"Neither did I."

"But you kept him." He leaned in, searching her face. "Why?"

"I didn't know what I wanted to do when I got back to Trish."

She paused, remembering how she had sobbed in Trish's arms while crumpled on the bathroom floor. The positive pregnancy test on the vanity confirmed what she had feared for over a month.

"I was going to have an abortion, but I couldn't go when the appointment came."

"Why not?" His voice was soft and curious, but the intensity in his eyes almost unnerved her.

"I...I don't know. I was just paralyzed. I didn't want to have a baby, but I didn't want to go through with an abortion either."

Trish had pulled her out of bed the day after the abandoned appointment, helped her shower and dress, and had taken her to a gynecologist.   
  
'You can discuss your options,' she had said. Jessica hadn't wanted to discuss options or make decisions. She only wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die.

"Trish took me to the doctor, and asked about my options. I didn't really hear anything they talked about. Didn't want to, I guess. Then," she closed her eyes, and could see the exam room again, "the doctor asked if I wanted to see my baby."

She hadn't wanted to. Hadn't wanted to witness the embodiment of what had been done to her. 

Her head, not taking her internal turmoil into account, had nodded though for some inexplicable reason.

She could feel the cold gel on her stomach and see the grainy image as it was pulled up. 'You're just over three months,' the doctor had told her. She was focused on the screen though.

A tiny blob with tiny legs and tiny arms emitting a wubba wubba sound. The sound was a heartbeat, and it seemed to match the one in her own chest. This was her baby.

"He was so tiny, and perfect. I loved him from the moment I saw him."

Her eyes remained closed, reliving every appointment after that one as she watched the baby grow inside her. The moment she found out it was a boy. The moment she chose his name. She and Trish shopping for baby clothes. Her breaking down when she realized she wasn't positive that Kilgrave was dead, and what that meant for her baby. Her contacting Elisa, and making the difficult choice to keep Jamie safe. 

Then, there was the moment he had entered the world with a piercing cry. This memory made her smile, though almost imperceptibly.

Kilgrave was watching her with an expression of awe, as if he was also viewing these memories through her. 

Noticing the slight upward turn of the corners of her mouth, he broke the silence. "I'm glad you kept him."

She opened her eyes. He was leaning across the table toward her. 

"When I saw that picture of you and him in the hospital I could have died the happiest man alive."

She wished he had, and then had the courtesy to go straight to hell, where he belonged. 

"And when I held him for the first time," he breathed out a laugh, "God, I was so afraid I'd break him."

"Me too."

She had been. She was so strong. How could she handle something so fragile? It was still a question that she was grappling with.

They continued to look at one another, neither knowing what to say, until Alva was back again to remove their dinner, and deliver their final course, a blackberry tart.

"I've enjoyed this," he smiled to her, putting a bite of the dessert into his mouth.

"The food was good," she responded, taking her own bite.

"And the company." Placing the fork in his mouth, he then pulled it out slowly while holding her gaze.

Not wanting to encourage him, she looked away, finishing the tart on her plate quickly.

This was it, the end of the meal. Anxiety began to build in her as she wondered what would come next. Then, an idea occurred to her.

"You said there was more to your apology?"

The Cheshire Cat grin was back on his face. "I did, didn't I?"

He watched her as if expecting her to know what was coming. 

"And...?"

"Hope."

Her stomach dropped. What had he done?

"What about Hope?"

"Well," he drew the word out, every syllable grating against her soul, "I know that you had some feelings about my relationship with her, even though we were on a break."

"What did you do?"

Drinking in the moment, her on the edge of her seat, eyes alight, he paused to take a sip of his wine and swallow slowly before saying, "I freed her."  
  
She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She had wanted this more than anything, but it didn't seem real.

Finally, her brain and mouth reconnected. "Freed her?"

"Yes," another sip of wine, "freed her. And sent her away. Back home, to whatever backwoods shit hole she came from."

Producing his phone from his jacket pocket, he showed her a photo of Hope leaving prison, then swiped to another of her boarding a plane. 

Her pale face was emotionless, eyes dead. She had most likely been compelled, but if he was being honest, Jessica knew it would be the last time.

"Why?" This didn't make any sense. "Why did you free her?"

"I didn't want you to feel like I was holding some fling over your head. She meant nothing to me. Just sex. You and James are my priority."

She shouldn't have expected him to have done this out of the goodness of his heart. Of course his reasoning was deranged, but she didn't care. Hope was free. 

Tears formed in her eyes, and fell down her cheeks before she wiped them away.

"Why are you crying? I thought this is what you wanted." 

"I did. I do. I'm just...relieved." 

"I knew you would be, and that's why I did it. I don't want anything to come between us." He stood, and waggled his eyebrows at her. "It was kind of hero-like of me, too, wasn't it?"

His ego was never ending, but she didn't care in this moment. Hope was free. She stood.

"It was." 

He came closer to her. "And you're very grateful, aren't you?"

Swallowing hard, she had a feeling she knew where he was going with this. "I am."

He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his body and his cologne stung her nose, making her stomach turn.

"How about you show me just how much...," he said breathily, then held a finger to her lips as she began to protest.

"Just a kiss. One kiss."

Every cell in her body was revolting against the idea of his lips against hers. She wanted to punch him. To run screaming from the room, but also at the same time, she wanted to thrash at him and tear him apart.

She did none of these things, though. 

Hope.

Hope was free. He had freed her. If she didn't do this, what would happen? Did he have someone watching her? Would he send her back to prison? Kill her? Have her kill others?

No, she couldn't bear these thoughts. 

"One kiss."

"That's all I'm asking," he sighed in pleasure as his face neared hers. She could feel the breath that escaped him against her lips.

Closing her eyes, she turned off every emotion coursing through her just before his lips grazed hers, a soft press at first. 

This softness didn't last though, as a moment later his lips pressed more firmly and possessively, against hers. As this happened, she could feel his arms come around her waist pulling her toward him, hips crashing together.

His tongue swiped at her bottom lip causing her to gasp, which he took as an invitation to plunge into her mouth.

His essence was surrounding her, invading her senses. Her mind was overwhelmed trying to process what she was feeling, but she was slipping into the depths of her thoughts. Purple flashed behind her eyelids. She was drowning.

Then, just as she swore she was going to shatter into a million pieces, the spell was broken when he moaned into her mouth. The vibrations sent a shockwave through her, pulling her out of the overwhelming tide of emotions that was sweeping her away. 

She violently pulled her body away from his, slamming into the wall of windows behind her.

Unfazed by her reaction, he stayed rooted to the spot, eyes dazed as they slowly blinked opened.

"That was...," he exhaled, "...I've missed those lips."

Jessica swiped said lips with her arm forcefully. She needed to remove every trace of him from her body.

She'd had enough of his games for the evening.

"I want to see Jamie."

Fully returning to himself, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Please."

Jessica watched with hope as he mulled her request over for a long moment. She was completely at his mercy and he was enjoying it. 

Then, he nodded.

"Of course, darling. Alva will escort you."

As if on cue, Alva appeared in the doorway, and Jessica gravitated toward her like a lifeline. 

"Jessica." She halted at his voice, but didn't turn to face him.

"I look forward to spending tomorrow with you and James. Sleep well."

The heroine nodded, but moved into the hallway as quickly as possible. 

Blessedly, Alva seemed to be aware of her eagerness to flee the dinner, and moved with haste toward the nursery, opening the door for Jessica. 

Thanking the older woman, Jessica closed the door softly before hurrying to the crib, where Jamie was sound asleep. 

She stroked his tiny fingers before tucking the blanket more firmly around him.

"I love you, Jamie-boy."

It was a whisper, but it might as well have been a roar for how deep it resonated within her soul. She would do anything to protect this little life.

After a few quiet moments gazing at her son, a sudden flash from outside caught her eye, and she looked over to see that the blinds had been left open. 

Not wanting the light to wake Jamie, she moved toward them, and looked outside. 

The flashing continued, and her eyes followed it toward the source. 

Across the street and about two houses down a man was adjusting the side mirror on his vehicle. The action catching the streetlight above and creating the annoying light anomaly.

He must be part of Kilgrave's security detail, she thought, and closed the blinds.

She'd take the opportunity to scan the neighborhood more tomorrow.

For now, she stumbled slowly toward the bathroom, where she thoroughly brushed the taste of Kilgrave from her mouth...three times.

Once she was satisfied that his essence had been removed from her, she stumbled in the dark back to the cot, thankfully avoiding anything that would make noise.

The sheets were crisp as she laid down and covered herself with the duvet. The stars danced on the ceiling above her, and she could make out Jamie's outline in the dark.

A new resolve began to build in her while she watched him. Hope was free, and she would make sure she and Jamie were soon, too. 

A soft sigh escaped Jamie as if he was agreeing with her. It soothed her soul. 

She spent the next few hours watching him. Her son was not fragile. He was a fighter, just like his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next chapter has some domestic snippets, as well as Kilgrave deciding that, as new parents, he and Jessica should have a date night, where Jessica meets some possible allies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: I split this chapter in two because it was getting crazy long. We see a new side of Kilgrave as he bonds with his son, and someone within is acting suspicious.

Chapter 7 - Let's Talk

She was awake, but didn't want to open her eyes. The duvet was a comforting weight, enveloping her in warmth, and her body still felt groggy with sleep. She had thankfully fallen into a dreamless oblivion after drifting off when the first rays of sun had begun peeking in from the bottom of the blinds. 

The last image she remembered before closing her eyes was Jamie's peaceful face, still asleep. Jamie. She should see if he was awake and needed to be fed.

Blinking her eyes open, she was met with sunshine, and closed them promptly at the brightness. It must be later than she thought, and yet she didn't hear her baby stirring. Processing this information, her eyes sprang open.

The crib was empty.

Sitting up, Jessica threw off the blankets and looked around the room, then pushed herself off of the cot and rushed to the bathroom. Her son wasn't in either room.

Throwing the door open, she rushed into the hallway, which was surprisingly also empty. She would have thought someone would be waiting to escort her. She couldn't even hear movement in the house. Something was wrong.

Rushing down the hallway, she leapt over the bannister of the stairs and landed in the main foyer. The sun was spilling in through the windows, casting the rich taupe walls and dark wooden floors in a cheerful light. This wasn't a cheerful place though. It was her prison.

This fact was confirmed as her eyes adjusted to the light, and she found the first person she had seen today standing guard by the entrance to the house.

The brainless minion, known as Hank, held a single finger to his lips, then pointed to his left. Taking a few steps forward, Jessica peered around the corner to see a set of French doors that she had only glimpsed before. Unlike those times though, the doors were now slightly ajar, and she could make out a few patterned armchairs sitting side by side with a coffee table in front of them through the opening.

Walking toward the doors, she pushed one open gently, and stepped into the room, which had bright white walls that reflected the sun coming through the numerous windows opposite of her. On the wall to her right was a unit of built-in white shelving surrounding a large flat screen, and in front of this was a large beige sectional sofa with an abundance of patterned throw pillows.

Shuffling around one side of the sofa quietly, her eyes darting around the room, she finally saw the reason for Hank's earlier gesture. 

Sitting on the floor crossed legged, Kilgrave had his head resting on his forearm, which was draped over an ottoman that protruded from the sofa. His brown eyes were trained on their son, who was sprawled on his belly atop the ottoman, his little hands and feet peeking out from beneath a soft, plush blue blanket. 

Humming to himself, the man rubbed slow circles on the baby's back with the palm of his free hand. He was so enthralled with the child before him that he hadn't noticed her taking in the surreal scene he created.

The rumble of his voice as he continued humming the familiar notes of 'Hey Jude' was almost hypnotic to Jessica. She knew the man in front of her, but at the same time he seemed so unfamiliar. His entire being was completely relaxed, eyes shining with an emotion she didn't want to name. He was a monster, one that preyed upon the minds, bodies, and souls of those he controlled, and yet here he was completely exposed and vulnerable.

He finished humming a verse, and paused to sigh contentedly, repositioning his head to rest more fully on his forearm and finally catching sight of her. She wondered if he felt as uncomfortable as she did having been caught like this, but he barely acknowledged her beyond a slight quirk of one side of his mouth before returning his attention to Jamie.

Unsure of what to do with herself in this situation, Jessica took a seat on the opposite side of the ottoman, also focusing on their child. His head was facing his father, but she could see the tiny fingers on the hand closest to her flexing slowly, a sure sign that he'd be waking soon. She took this hand in her own, stroking his tiny knuckles, and glanced at the clock on the table nearby.

Her earlier assumption that it was no longer morning had been correct, it was midday. Twelve-thirty six to be exact.

"There's Daddy's boy. Hello, handsome lad," Kilgrave cooed quietly, bringing her attention back to the scene in front of her. Jamie must have been waking because the man was smiling at him. This was confirmed for her a moment later when the baby began to quietly fuss as he began moving his arms and legs.

"Oh, no, no, no, what's wrong?" Kilgrave sat up, and slid his hands under the baby's arms, picking him up from the ottoman, and holding him to his chest while simultaneously covering him with the blanket. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Seeing her moment to remove Jamie from the current situation, Jessica spoke for the first time since entering the room. "He probably needs a post-nap diaper change."

Standing, she held out her arms across the ottoman for the baby to be transferred to her, but the man made no move to comply. Instead, he looked from the baby in his arms to her hesitantly before quietly asking, "can you teach me?"

"Excuse me?"

Standing gingerly while balancing his child, Kilgrave spoke a bit louder for her to hear over the baby's cries. "Can you teach me how to change his nappy?"

Blinking slowly a few times, Jessica tried to process what she was hearing. Mr. I-Don't-Do-Nappies was asking her for help with changing one. "You said...."

Cutting her off with a huff, he began stalking away toward the entryway, and presumably the stairs that led to the nursery. "Forget it . I'll get Ginger to help me."

Jessica looked after him, stunned and wondering if she had woken up in some parallel universe, or perhaps if someone had abducted the real Kilgrave and replaced him with this seemingly less psychotic imposter. Either way, she didn't want him alone with Jamie anymore than he had already been. Moving toward the door, she halted upon seeing two items she desperately needed in order to begin her escape plan.

The decorative pen and stationary were laying on one of the shelves near the TV. Whoever this house belonged to had probably put them there to fill the empty space, but now they would have the much greater purpose of helping her develop a map of the property and security guard posts. 

Looking through the doors as she neared the shelf, she saw that Kilgrave had disappeared from sight and she couldn't see Hank, which meant he also had no view of her. This opportunity wouldn't come again soon, she knew, and so she made quick work of tucking a few pieces of the paper into the waistband of her jeans and pocketing the pen.

Feeling like she had accomplished something, but not wanting to arouse suspicion with her absence, she rushed into the hallway and the up the stairs. "Wait."

Kilgrave didn't acknowledge her, instead making his way to the nursery, and laying the crying child on the changing table while he looked around, frustrated. "Where is Ginger?"

"I haven't seen her this morning," Jessica responded, coming up beside him, and unzipping Jamie's onesie.

"What the bloody hell am I paying her for," he growled, pushing Jessica's hands out of the way and delicately removing his son's legs from his outfit. "Can't find her when I want help...useless...," he mumbled, his fingers now resting on the straps on either side of the diaper, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm your father. I can do this." He said it to the infant, but it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself to Jessica. She also noticed that his fingers made no move to remove the diaper.

Grabbing the small cloth that was kept beside the changing table, Jessica nodded her head toward the baby. "Go ahead. I'll help you."

Glancing at her for a moment, he let out a breath and opened the diaper, then quickly took a step back as if he'd been burned. 

Trying to stifle her laugh at his obvious fear of their son's aim, Jessica could tell she had failed when he glared at her. She didn't care though, and made a show of placing the cloth in her hand over the area exposed by the diaper. "I'd like to point out that a little pee isn't going to ruin your Armani, but you can also avoid being in the splash zone if you cover him."

Seeing that he was no longer in the line of fire, Kilgrave returned to his prior position. "It wasn't a little last time. It was a lot, and this...," he motioned to the blue collared shirt he was wearing, "...is Brioni."

Rolling her eyes, she put a wipe in his hand. "Still not the end of the world."

Furrowing his brow, he looked at the wipe. "I'm supposed to...," he made a wiping motion, "...right?"

"Ugh, yeah, this is pretty universal for all humans. Or, does someone do this for you, as well?"

Glaring at her again before turning back to Jamie, the new father made to start on the task a few times, but then reconsidered each of his attempts. 

"Here," she stepped in, placing one of his hands on the baby's feet, "Take his feet, and gently lift him to clean him."

Doing as he was told, Kilgrave watched his son for any sign of discomfort at what he was doing, which was hard to determine since he was still crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can, James."

"You're doing fine." She didn't look at him as she said it quietly, instead removing the dirty diaper to the bin, and replacing it with a clean one under her son. The object of her ire had heard her though, and allowed himself a small smile.

Feeling as though he had done a thorough job of cleaning his child, Kilgrave tossed the wipe in the direction of the bin, and looked at the mother of said child expectantly. "What now?"

"Put him back down on the diaper, and we'll strap it on him."

"Right," he said, lowering the baby as she pulled the cloth away. Resisting the urge to retreat again, he quickly covered his son with the front of the diaper.

"Good. Now, bring the straps around one at time, making sure they're secure, but not too tight. Once you have it snug, peel off the plastic, and secure the diaper with the sticky side."

Following her instructions, he had the diaper secured in no time, and she helped him fluff out the area around Jamie's legs to provide full coverage before both took turns washing their hands.

When Jessica emerged from the bathroom, he was back at the changing table, examining his work proudly. "I changed a nappy!"

"You did. Want a gold star?"

Not even her sarcasm could dampen the proud father's mood. "Yes, I do. I want a Dad Gold Star."

"Of course you do. How about you put his outfit back on him first though."

Seeing that she was right, he tucked Jamie's legs back into his outfit, and zipped him up. "Oh, James, your dad is brilliant," he said with glee as he earned a delighted coo from the baby he had lifted into the air above his head before bringing him down for a kiss on the cheek.

"We should let Mummy sleep in more often, shouldn't we, wee mate. I feel like I've really made progress with this Dad-thing this morning." He looked up at her from tucking the child against his chest, "Or maybe I've just been re-energized by that kiss your mum gave me last night. Hmmm, what do you think?"

Of course that was it. He was feeling like the king of his domain, and she had to grant him that from the outside looking in it seemed that way Here he was, with the woman he loved and his child in this grand house in the middle of suburbia. It was the definition of the American dream, and she hated the fact that she was part of this sick charade.

Only the uncomfortable scratch of the parchment against her skin and the weight of the pen in her pocket helped her quell her burning anger. Just a few days. That's all she needed to make the map and form a plan of escape.

"And where have you been?"

Pulled from her thoughts by his voice, Jessica saw that Ginger had entered the room, and was wearing a startled expression at Kilgrave's words. 

"I...I was using the restroom. I'm sorry. I thought he was napping."

"He was, but as usually happens when one takes a nap, he woke up, and you weren't anywhere to be found." The jovial celebration at his latest accomplishment seemed to be over as Kilgrave fixed the nanny with a hard stare, which had her shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kilgrave. It won't happen again."

He remained watching her, as though suspicious, but didn't speak. Jessica knew the cogs were turning in his brain, and God only knew what evil consequence he would spit out once they stopped.

Stepping toward him, Jessica placed her hand on his arm, and rubbed it lightly, hoping to soothe the thoughts raging within his mind.

"It's okay, Ginger. We understand." He turned to her, scowling as if to tell her that he definitely didn't understand, but she gazed back at him with what she hoped was affection and not nausea, which is what she was feeling.

"Besides, it gave us an opportunity to work as a team."

This statement had his features lighting up immediately. "Yes, it did, didn't it?" He smiled, and slipped the hand not holding their child into hers, while she swallowed the reminder that he was not to touch her. Just a few days, she thought.

"Now, Ginger," he returned his attention to the nanny, "go tell Laurant and Alva that we would like to take lunch in the dining room. Also, I think James should experience blueberries today, so make sure those are prepared accordingly for my boy."

Nodding, Ginger left the room, hurriedly and with great relief, to carry out his command.

"I'm glad we were able to talk last night," he began, bringing their clasped hands to his lips and kissing the back of her hand, "and that you're finally allowing me to show you affection, especially in front of our son. I want James to grow up learning how to treat a woman."

Jessica grimaced at this. Her son would never learn anything from Kilgrave, much less how to "treat" a woman. If anything, her greatest mission in life would be for Jamie to grow up to be the exact opposite of his father. 

"And your Mum," he addressed the baby in his arms, "let me tell you, she's one hell of a woman."

Letting go of his hand, and discretely wiping both sides of hers on the back of her jeans, Jessica started toward the door. "I think he's hungry, and so am I. Let's go eat."

"Of course." She didn't look at him, but could tell from his voice he had deflated a bit at the loss of her contact. He didn't argue though, and followed her downstairs with their son. "Why don't you go check on lunch, and I'll get James into his highchair." 

Kilgrave seemed confident as he requested this, positive that he could strap his child into the chair after practicing it with Ginger the past few days, and wanting to impress the child's mother with his fathering skills.

"Yeah, sure." Normally, she wouldn't be so keen to leave him alone with Jamie, but this was an opportunity to access more of the house, and she couldn't turn it down if she wanted to expedite her escape with her baby boy.

Watching him disappear in the direction of the dining room, she turned toward the direction of what she assumed was the kitchen. She never had actually seen it before, but that gave her a great excuse to get lost along the way and view more of the house. 

She found herself in a small secluded hallway as she left the entryway, with a door on her right. "This could be the kitchen," she whispered to herself, opening the door to find an office.

"Guess not. Oops" She stepped inside the room, making her way toward the large windows in hopes of getting a good look at the guards outside. 

Crouching down, she glanced out of the bottom pane, and saw two suited goons nodding to one another as they met, then turned back around and continuing to walk their assigned territory. Behind them was a tall, white privacy fence, which she could easily jump by herself, but would need to make sure she had something to secure Jamie in before she made the leap.

"Jessica."

Whipping around at this, Jessica found Ginger in the doorway, examining her.

"What are you doing?"

Shit.

"I'm...looking for one of Jamie's pacifiers. I thought I dropped it...," she cut herself off as the other woman raised an eyebrow and a smile blossomed on her face that said she knew exactly what Jessica was doing.

Ginger knew, and that was dangerous for both Jessica and Jamie. She would tell Kilgrave, and Jessica would be banished to the prison he had made for her, separated from her baby son for who knew how long.

"He can't control you, can he?"

Jessica heard the words, but could hardly process them in her panicked state.

"Can he, Jessica?"

"No," she affirmed.

Her smile growing wider, Ginger shut the door to the office. "We should talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next chapter, we learn more about Ginger, and the new parents have a date night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: I know I promised that Kilgrave and Jessica would have a date this chapter, but I lied. They WILL happen next chapter though. In this chapter we have Ginger making a reveal, Kilgave being domestic and an asshole, and Jessica finding some hope!

Chapter 8 - Shielded

"We should talk."

"Okay," Jessica replied hesitantly. She was sure that this woman was about to tell the psychopathic father of her child that she was trying to abandon him, and take their baby with her, but Ginger's demeanor said otherwise.

Reading her worried expression, the nanny shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tattle on you for scouting out the guards' positions. In fact, I think we can work together."

"Together?" 

"Yes, together." Putting a finger in her ear, the older woman removed a small, flexible piece of plastic. "You see? He can't control me either."

Looking from the object to Ginger, Jessica's confusion grew. What was going on, and who was Ginger, she wondered as she watched her reinsert what she presumed to be a device to block Kilgrave's powers back into her ear. 

"We don't have much time before he comes looking for you, the impatient bastard, but you can trust me. I'll come in to talk to you tonight when you're alone in the nursery."

At a loss for words, Jessica only nodded her agreement. None of this made any sense, but Ginger seemed to be honest about not telling Kilgrave about her activities, and the confusion she felt was much preferred to being locked in the basement again, or worse.

"Come on, then. Lunch will be served in a few minutes." Ginger offered Jessica her hand, making her realize that she was still crouching on the floor. Taking it she stood, and followed her out of the office, and closed the door.

With a whispered 'We'll talk tonight', and a nod of her head toward the dining room, Ginger disappeared through a door, leaving Jessica alone in the hallway, her heart pounding in her chest. As if her day hadn't been odd enough this new development had her even more baffled.

She didn't have time to ponder this for long though, as she heard her name called from the dining room. Impatient bastard, indeed.

Making her way back to the room, she found Kilgrave sitting at the dining room table, Jamie strapped securely in his highchair on his right side.

"Ah, there you are! Look at our boy, all ready for lunch. I assume it will be ready soon?"

"Yeah, few minutes," she mumbled, sitting next to her son, who was amusing himself by slapping his chubby little hands on the top of his tray.

"He's excited to try blueberries today, aren't you?" Kilgrave tickled the boy's neck, causing him to giggle. "Tell Mum that we've already tried some mushed apples, bananas, and a whole bunch of vegetables, and when you're old enough, Daddy will introduce you to all of his favorite foods."

"You're going to make him a food snob."

Shaking his head, the man smiled down at his son. "No, he'll just have a very complex and discerning palate, like his father."

'Asshole', Jessica thought, just as Alva came into the room carrying a tray with their lunches. Setting down a quiche with salad on the side in front of each adult, she then placed a container of blueberry puree, as well as one containing rice puffs, on the table, out of Jamie's reach. Seeming satisfied with their meals, Kilgrave dismissed her, and the two of them took turns eating their food and feeding Jamie, who, it seemed, did enjoy blueberries.

After their meal, Kilgrave decided that his family should bundle up, and take a walk around the property. Carrying Jamie in his left arm, he clasped her hand in his right, occasionally releasing her to point out a bird or tree to their son, and drone on about what it was. 

She was pretty sure he was making it up as he went, but she also wasn't listening closely as she noted each guard location and their proximity to every exit of the brick house Kilgrave had commandeered for them.

She was so preoccupied with this task that it was only by chance that she realized that he had led them to a spot in the yard they hadn't previously walked through. A spot that was a bit further from the house.

"Shit," she exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks as he looked back from his location a few steps ahead of her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Your mum knows her boundaries, James. That's good." In this moment he had complete power. He and her son were outside of her limited perimeter, and she was unable to reach them without tripping her ankle bracelet, effectively drugging herself. It was almost overwhelming to be this close, and yet so far away from her baby.

Mercifully, he didn't drag out her torment, satisfied that he had demonstrated his dominance over her. She had been obedient, and remembered his rules. Walking back within her safe range he rewarded her with a press of his lips to her cheek and whispered, "very good."

The words were like venom infecting her system, anger and shame that he had such power over her flooding her veins. Every time she thought she had a glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel he enveloped her in his darkness again.

"Now, let's get this little nipper inside to warm up a bit." And just like that, as if their exchange hadn't occurred, he returned to doting dad, bouncing the baby in his arms, and making his way back to the house. "Come along, Jessica."

Closing her eyes for a moment to calm the rage that was in her, Jessica reminded herself that she may have an ally now, which meant that she and Jamie may be getting out even sooner than she had hoped. This thought alone gave her the strength to turn toward the house, and resume her role in his charade.  
__________________________________________

The rest of the day had gone much like the first half, with Kilgrave lavishing their son with attention. After their walk, he had tea brought to them in the sitting room while he laid by the fire with Jamie, gently lifting different body parts on the baby, and telling him their names. 

Jessica had sipped her tea, and rolled her eyes after hearing him tell their son, for what seemed like the hundredth time, that these were his 'little toesie woesies' while pointing to them on his foot.

Thankfully, the hours had passed quickly enough, and she had been able to convince him to allow her to take Jamie upstairs for a shower with her. Of course, she had also had to convince him that she could handle this task alone, and that no, she really didn't need him to also shower with them to "strictly help her out with James' bathing." 

Moving Jamie and his bathing chair out of the spray, she took her time washing herself, thankful to have a moment of peace without Kilgrave's overbearing presence, at least for now. Putting Jamie to bed would mean that he would want to eat dinner with her, and while she was hungry she was also eager to be alone in the nursery so that Ginger could come to her. 

A knock at the door broke her train of thought. "Everything all right in there? Need any help?"

Urgh, he was impossible. "No, we're fine."

There was no response, but she knew he hadn't left the other side of the door, and would only continue to pester her if she didn't give him attention soon. 

Shutting off the water, she opened the curtain, and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before also grabbing one to wrap around Jamie. 

After drying her son and covering herself as much as possible, she opened the locked door, nearly causing the man who had been leaning on it to stumble into the room. Once he had recovered, she handed him the infant. "You're on diaper duty."

With that she closed the door, and went about slipping into the soft pair of gray pajamas she had found, taking care to tuck the paper and pen into her waistband. She would need to find a place to hide them so that they wouldn't be discovered and reported to Kilgrave. Perhaps Ginger could help her later. For now, they were safest on her person, she thought as she emerged from the bathroom.

To her surprise, Kilgrave had remembered their earlier lesson, and had not only successfully put on Jamie's diaper, but also applied his lotion, brushed his hair, and dressed him in the 'Handsome Like Daddy' onesie. He looked rather pleased with himself, too, especially when she seemed confused by the scene before her. 

Accepting the bottle from Ginger, he sat in the rocking chair, and began feeding their son. "What? I'm an excellent dad."

"Yeah." She didn't care about his smugness, instead watching Ginger closely as the other woman met her eyes before leaving the room. Trying to get through dinner when she was so anxious about what the nanny had to say was going to be torture. 

"Better than my dad, for sure." He was talking quietly to himself while Jamie suckled the bottle. "Both of my parents, actually."

Joining them, Jessica sat on the ottoman. "Your parents weren't affectionate with you, were they?"

He scoffed at this. "That would be an understatement. I was their science experiment. Mum probably would have grown me in a lab if she could have. Anything to feel less connected to her child."

Jessica watched as he leaned down to kiss their son after saying this, as if he was making up for the affection he had been starved of. "You'll never know what it's like to be cold, or hungry, or lonely, James. Daddy will make sure of it. He loves you so much."

The unnerved feeling from this morning returned to Jessica as his words sank in. The man before her wasn't the one that had kidnapped her, repeatedly raped her, and was now holding her and her son hostage. No, the man sitting in front of her, professing love to their child, had been badly hurt when he was a child, himself. 'Petulant child', the phrase she had used to describe him so often rang in her ears. He was a child in this moment, soft and vulnerable, seeking out love and affection wherever he could get it. 

Or wherever he could take it, her mind screamed, rebelling against her allowing herself to think of him as a human being and not the monster that he is. He would have let her drug herself earlier just to get off on the power trip. It wasn't possible that he could love. 

"And, just like that, he's asleep."

Lost in her thoughts, she had missed Kilgrave moving to the crib with Jamie, who he had placed on his stomach and covered with the airplane quilt. Gazing upon the child, he wrapped an arm around her when she joined him, pulling her into him and kissing her hair. "He's perfect. The most amazing gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

She hadn't given him this child. Had never even wanted him to know that he existed. Shrugging out of his hold, she sat down on her cot near the pillows. "I can't do dinner tonight. I feel sick." It wasn't a lie.

Sitting next to her, he put the back of his hand to her forehead. "You're a bit warm. What's wrong? What can I do?"

Pulling her head away from his touch, she shook it. "Nothing. I just want to go to sleep. I need rest, I think."

He was up in an instant, pulling back the blankets of her bed, and motioning for her to get beneath them. "Of course. You've had an eventful few days, getting sober, adjusting to motherhood. It's a lot."

Tucking the blankets around her as she laid down, Jessica watched him as he awkwardly bent toward her, unsure of the reaction that his next move would provoke in her. Seeing his lips on a trajectory with hers, she turned her cheek at the last minute, resisting the urge to punch him in the throat as he let his lips linger a moment before standing again.   
  
"Get some rest, and I'll see you both in the morning." He flicked the star lamp on as he headed toward the door, pausing to turn off the lights and turn back to her once he was in the hallway. "I love you. Goodnight."

The hallway light disappeared as the door snicked shut, leaving her in the darkness with her thoughts. He had used that word again, 'love'. She was sure he didn't understand what love was, much less feel it. He had gone from adoring parent to a psycho toying with her and back again in a matter of minutes today. He didn't love anyone or anything, he dominated them, and Jamie would be no different if they didn't escape.

Escape. It had been her focus since they had first been brought here, and now with Ginger coming to meet her it seemed like a real possibility. Jessica wondered what the device in her ears did. She had seemed to listen to Kilgrave, but it must have been an act. Or, was Ginger part of a test that Kilgrave had set up for her? That could be, but she also hadn't turned Jessica in when she caught her watching the guards' movements.

Before she could think any more on this, the door to the nursery opened and closed quickly, hardly allowing her a view of the person that had entered. 

"Jessica."

It was Ginger.

Sitting up on the cot, Jessica was joined by the woman a moment later. "You came."

"I did, but we don't have long." Her voice was serious.

"Long for what?" 

"To plan how we're going to get you and your baby out of here."

Jessica's heart swelled in her chest. Ginger was going to help her and Jamie.

"You said he can't control you. You had a device. Who are you?"

"I do, and he can't. My name is Ginger, but I'm not a nanny. I'm an agent with a government organization, called S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Shield?"

"Yes, we specialize in policing superhuman activity. Kevin Thompson, also known as Kilgrave, came up on our radar a few months ago when a precious metal was stolen from a government research facility."

"Adamantium."

"You know about it? What has he told you? What is he planning on using it for?"

Jessica could have laughed. Ginger and her organization were hunting Kilgrave because he stole government property, and they thought he had some nefarious plan for it. It was almost comical that they thought he actually had grand designs beyond his own personal gratification.

Holding up her injured hand so that Ginger could see it in the light of the stars dancing across the ceiling, she smirked. "I became acquainted with it last night. He made a door to keep me locked in."

A disbelieving look came over the woman's face, as she looked from Jessica's hand to her face. "He made a....door?" 

"Yup."

"To keep you in."

"Strongest metal he could find, supposedly."

"And that's it? That's all he used it for?"

"As far as I know." Ginger still seemed confused. "He doesn't really think beyond himself, if you hadn't noticed."

Chuckling at this, Ginger nodded. "I had. That, and you. He thinks about you."

Jessica looked down. "Unfortunately. Me, and now Jamie."

Placing a hand over the one resting in Jessica's lap, Ginger gave it a brief squeeze. "I'm going to get you both out of here, and hopefully everyone else, too. My team has been surveilling the place the last few days, looking for weak points we can breach. We tried to access blueprints of the house, too, but the bastard had all of the ones at the county office destroyed. We think he knows that he's attracted some unwanted attention. I've done some reconnaissance when I'm not watching Jamie, but I can't access certain areas of the house without arousing suspicion."

Jessica looked up at this. "But I might be able to. And," she produced the pen and paper from her pajamas, "I can make a map!"

Ginger smiled at this. "I knew you'd be an asset to us!"

"I only need a few days. I know that I can get him to show me everything. He's lowering his guard around me a bit. Then, you can get us out of here. Away from Kilgrave. Forever." Jessica looked to her sleeping son's form in the crib.

Ginger squeezed her hand, again. "I can. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not taking him down sooner. I knew he was stalking you, but I didn't know that you had a child together, or that he would come after that child. We thought Elisa was one of his trysts."

"She's...she's dead, isn't she?" The grief she felt was reflected in her voice. Elisa had been so supportive of her plan to keep Jamie safe, and had taken such good care of her son. She didn't deserve whatever end Kilgrave gave her.

"No, actually, he sent her on a Mediterranean cruise." 

"What?"

"Well, he tried. We intercepted her when we saw her packed to leave the country. Apparently, he wanted her out of the way, but let her live because she took such good care of Jamie, or that's what he told her. Who knows, he's insane."

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. Elisa was alive. That psychopath had spared her.

"What will happen to him when your team breaches the house?"

"Personally, I don't see any other option than to put a bullet in his head."

Jessica stared at her. "That's not enough...but it will have to do."

They discussed the areas of the house they had both seen, and Ginger instructed Jessica to put her map making materials in the closet with Jamie's swaddling blankets, as the nanny was the only one who accessed them. Jessica promised she'd begin the map the next day when she was alone, and before too long Ginger was taking her leave. 

"We'll talk when we can. Just keep Kilgrave calm, and I'll have you and Jamie out of her soon." And with that she was gone. 

Jessica hadn't felt so much hope since before she had entered her childhood home. She had a plan, supplies, and an ally. She would survive this, and make sure that her son thrived in a life that was free of his father. With these thoughts, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In the next chapter, Jessica and Ginger continue to work together, Kilgrave reveals his plans to Jessica, and our characters begin moving toward an explosive confrontation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: I hadn't intended for this chapter to get so crazy, BUUUT it did. Also, it's a bit long, but I promise it flows. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also, if you feel so inclined, I am a kudos/comment whore. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 9 - YES

Pushing the blankets off of her head, Jessica emerged from her warm cocoon, blinking at the sunlight pouring into the room. She definitely needed some more sleep after being up with Jamie, who had spent much of the previous night screaming. It was an ear infection, Dr. Robert had said. Of course, that had been little consolation to the baby, who produced wails that ripped through Jessica's heart.

And what had his father done? Told her to deal with it, and gone to bed. Not that she wanted to deal with a sleep deprived version of him again, but still, what an asshole. 

In the two weeks since Jessica had become an inside asset for S.H.I.E.L.D., Kilgrave had continued to be the adoring father...during the day. The night was a different story though, and if Jamie woke up needing assistance he expected Jessica or Ginger to handle it. 'I pay her, and you sleep in here,' he had said, then added that if Jessica shared a bed with him she wouldn't hear Jamie's cries as much.

Said cries, which were now starting again as Jamie stirred from his sleep. "Give me a break, Jamie-boy," she sighed, rolling over to face the crib, where he was now grabbing at his feet.

Before she could stand to attend to her child though, the door opened, and the devil himself appeared, hair slicked back and wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry, I've got him," he said, lifting his son from the crib and kissing his forehead. "Shh, James, shh. Daddy's here. I've got you, wee mate."

Standing, Jessica sneered at him, motioning toward the towel. "You could have put on some clothes."

Making his way to deposit the still crying infant on the changing table, Kilgrave looked back at her. "I was just out of the shower, and heard my son's cries. I wanted to help." He made a show of removing Jamie's onesie and diaper before covering him. "Also, I'd like to point out, I could have just come in naked."

"At your own risk," she mumbled to herself. In between this and the numerous innuendos and hints he was constantly dropping about wanting to have sex with her, she was ready to throttle him. 

"Stop crying, James." 

The words were said with a light tone, but still made Jessica's heart skip a beat.

Seeing her attention drawn back to him, Kilgrave shrugged. "What? It was worth a try. Like you don't want him to stop, too."

Finishing changing the baby, he cradled him against his bare chest just as Ginger entered the room carrying a bottle.

"Ah, Ginger, just in time," Kilgrave said, reaching for the bottle, but Jessica intercepted it, making him frown.

"I'll give Jamie his bottle. You go get dressed."

He seemed as though he was going to argue, but then rolled his eyes as Jamie kept crying.

"Fine. Hopefully he'll stop this incessant wailing then," he complained, handing the child over to his mother, and walking towards the nursery door before pausing. "Oh, and Jessica," his hand undid the waistband of the towel, letting it drop to the floor, "I'll see you at breakfast." He winked, then disappeared down the hallway, not caring who caught a glimpse of him.

Jessica, who had unfortunately seen every bit of his skin, had to remind herself that she needed to remain calm for the sake of her and Jamie's escape plan before she took off after Kilgrave to show him exactly what she thought of his little stunt. 

"I need to bleach my eyes." Ginger, who had remained in the room, and was now folding some of Jamie's outfits, looked at Jessica, and both laughed before the agent turned serious again.

Kneeling down beside Jessica as if she was putting away some of Jamie's clothes in the drawers, she whispered, "how close are you?"

"I think I have most of the rooms on the map. I can give it to you tonight, and you can get it to your people." Jessica knew that Kilgrave sometimes let the staff come and go for errands, such as grocery shopping or getting items for Jamie in Ginger's case. 

Ginger shook her head though. "I can't. He's become more paranoid lately, and the guards search us when we leave and when we come back."

"Shit. What are we going to do? We can't stay here with that monster much longer!" Jessica looked down at her son. What would happen when the day came that he did obey his father's commands. She thought her heart just might shatter from the thought alone.

"I'll think of something to get it to my team. I promised you that I'd help you both escape, and I will fulfill that promise."

Standing, and giving the younger woman's shoulder a squeeze, Ginger retreated to her duties, and left Jessica as Jamie finished feeding. 

"It'll be okay, Jamie-boy," she whispered, kissing his head, and standing to place him back in his crib while she stole away to the bathroom to get dressed, making sure that the door was locked. The last thing she needed was that dickwad trying to catch her off guard again. 

Making quick work of pulling on a pair of jeans and a black sweater, Jessica retrieved her son, and set out to find where Kilgrave wanted them to eat breakfast this morning. 

He had abandoned having someone escort her everywhere early on, assured by the monitor on her ankle that she wouldn't try anything.

It had provided her the opportunity to "get lost", and see most of the house, which she had documented for Ginger, as well as making an additional copy she always kept on her person. Not that she didn't trust the agent, but she also knew that if things went south she only had herself to rely on to get them out.

Yes, it had been useful that he let her wander without an escort, but also frustrating in times like this when she just wanted to eat breakfast instead of searching for whatever room his fancy had led him to settle in for their meal.

Exhausting the possibilities of the dining room and the sunroom, she finally found him in the sitting room, where he had recently had a small table brought in so that they could occasionally eat breakfast in the "exquisite morning light" the room received.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you." Kilgrave folded the paper he had been reading as he stood from his place at the table, holding out his arms for Jamie. 

Knowing that keeping the baby to herself would only annoy him, Jessica complied in handing their son over. At least he hadn't resolved to remain naked all day after taunting her this morning, she thought, as she noted his dark pants and magenta dress shirt, which he had paired with a tie of the same color. She hoped Jamie spit up on him.

Wasting no time, she dug into the spread that had been laid out for them. Having feigned sickness the night before to avoid dinner again, she was famished. Forking a large portion of the frittata in front of her she put the whole bite into her mouth, and briefly lamented that it wasn't a bagel instead.

"I see you're feeling better, then," he noted, observing her as he bounced Jamie on his knee, his own plate pushed to the side for the moment.

"Yeah, just a bit of nausea. Probably getting my period." His brow furrow at these words made her smile internally. That should hopefully put a pause to his overtures toward her for a bit.

"Hm. Interesting." He picked up his phone with his free hand, becoming engrossed in something on the screen.

"What do you mean interesting?" Usually he'd give her a wide berth when she was on her "monthly", as he put it. He had once even forbidden her from coming near him when he found out she had it. 

Glancing at her briefly, he returned to his phone, shrugging. "Nothing. You should eat. You need to stay healthy."

She wasn't satisfied with his answer, but she was also hyper aware of the baby boy in his lap that he had his arm around. 

Continuing her meal, she reached for the paper. She had made it a habit to read the New York Times he usually had at the breakfast table. It provided her with an escape from this house and him, even if it was only temporary. 

To her surprise though, it wasn't the Times she usually read. "This is the London Times."

He looked up again, another shrug. "I like knowing what's going on in my home country." He bounced Jamie a bit more vigorously. "After all, we're going to be living there sometime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you," he began, exasperated, "I want James to grow up knowing his English heritage."

"And what if I don't want to live in England?"

Pulling Jamie closer to him on his lap, Kilgrave narrowed his eyes at her. "What you want is irrelevant when it comes to what's best for our child."

Jessica pursed her lips, and glared while wishing that the door to her basement prison truly had been the only item Kilgrave had had fashioned out of the adamantium. 

Unfortunately, she had found out the hard way that her ankle bracelet was also created using the metal, thus rendering her attempts at tearing it off fruitless.

She would have loved to have seen his face though, if she had been successful. The look he would give her right before she ended him the same way he had forced her to end Reva. It would have been bittersweet.

"London is much better than New York for raising children anyway. Just think of all the history and culture James will be exposed to."

She remained silent, not having anything that wouldn't piss him off to contribute to this conversation. 

Noticing her sullen demeanor, he cleared his throat. 

"I was thinking...," that was always dangerous, "...we should have a night out."

"What?" 

"We're new parents. We need to keep things fresh and exciting. I want to take you out. To dinner. Tonight." 

She was disgusted by the idea of spending time alone with him, and was about to say as much, by then it dawned on her that this was exactly the opportunity she needed.

"Where?"

He smirked, seeing that she was excited about his offer. "It's a surprise."

Great. She needed to know where to tell Ginger's team to go, but he obviously wasn't going to give that information up. 

"What time should I be ready?"

"Six o' clock. I'll have a dress sent to the nursery for you to wear." 

She could tell by his smug look that he was proud of himself. She would enjoy knowing that Ginger had wiped it off his face permanently once she and her son were safe.

"It's a date."  
_____________________________

"I hate this."

Jessica examined herself in the mirror, the jeweled-toned purple dress that ended a few inches above her knee and hugged her body was accented with a diamond necklace and matching earrings he had sent for her to wear.

"It will be worth it," Ginger reminded her, releasing the curl she had created in Jessica's hair from the hot iron. "My team will be following you. They'll give you a sign to let you know who they are once you're at the restaurant."

It was serendipitous that Jamie had needed diapers just as Kilgrave had a whim to woo her, allowing Ginger to sneak off briefly to let her team know what was happening, and to be on the lookout for Kilgrave and Jessica leaving the house. 

Comforted by the idea that she wouldn't truly be alone, Jessica nodded and examined herself again nervously. Everything hinged on tonight going off without a hitch. She had to connect with Ginger's team while also keeping Kilgrave's suspicions at bay. God, she wished she could still drink, even as the thought of booze made her stomach churn. 

A knock at the bathroom door told her it was time for her mission to begin. Fluffing her hair to add some volume in the way she knew he liked and checking that the maps were secure in her bra, she nodded for Ginger to open the door, and stepped out.

Kilgrave's eyes drank in her appearance with lust written clearly across his face. "Your mum is stunning, isn't she, James," he exclaimed, handing the baby to Ginger, and holding out a hand for Jessica.

She took it, swallowing the bile in her throat, and smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her hand with a look in his eye that told her he'd gladly forego dinner in favor of peeling her out of her dress.

Pulling her hand away quickly, she turned to Ginger, and kissed Jamie's head. "We shouldn't be too late, and Jamie should go down without a fuss since he's had some ear drops."

Placing his arm around her waist, Kilgrave also leaned down to kiss their son goodbye. "Mummy and Daddy may actually be out very late," he said, waggling his eyebrows at Jessica. "Be good for your nanny, my precious boy."

Ignoring his comment and the anger that it evoked in her, Jessica allowed him to assist her into a white fur coat when they reached the entryway, then lead her to the black SUV waiting in the driveway.

She hesitated as he opened the door for her, looking down at the ankle bracelet still attached to her. He smiled at her, showing all of his teeth. "Ah, yes."

Bending down, Kilgrave produced a set of keys from his pants pocket, taking her calf in his hand to draw her ankle upwards, and unlocking the device with the correct key. 

His task completed, he didn't make a move from his position, looking up at her instead with dark eyes as he caressed the inside of her knee with his long fingers. "No need for this tonight. We want to fully enjoy ourselves." He punctuated this by allowing his fingers to go just a bit higher on her leg before standing, and kissing her cheek. 

"Besides, James is tucked away safely at home, and being the good mummy that you are, you would never leave him, would you?"

Fixing him with a hard look, Jessica shook her head slightly. "No, I wouldn't." Ginger was with Jamie. She would keep him safe while they were gone, or if things went to hell. Jessica pushed that last thought aside.

He smiled again, reminding her of a wolf examining its prey. "Didn't think so. Now," he motioned toward the vehicle, "our chariot awaits."

Climbing in, she slid to the opposite side of the seat, hoping to put as much distance as possible between them. He didn't take the hint though, following her, and putting his arm around her shoulders while motioning for the driver to depart.

"Mmm, you're gorgeous." He turned into her, caressing her neck down to her collarbone with his free hand. 

"How far away is the restaurant," she asked in response, shifting her head away from him.

"What does it matter? We should enjoy the ride." His hand began to dip even lower. God, she was going to have a hard time not killing him tonight.

"I'm hungry, and definitely NOT in the mood." Taking his hand in hers, she put it forcefully in his lap, causing him to glare and huff.

"This is a nice evening out, Jessica. Don't ruin it with your attitude."

The rest of the forty-five minute drive was spent in tense silence with Jessica looking back every so often, attempting to spot the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. She never did though, even with her advanced PI skills.

Eventually, they pulled up in front of a granite building with an abundance of windows, allowing a full view of the diners enjoying the high-end dining and bar areas. A sign above the door read 'Frangelico's' in a large gold scroll. Italian. How original of him.

"Shall we?" He offered her his hand as he exited the vehicle, helping her step out, as well before tucking her arm under his, and opening the door to the establishment. 

"Good evening, sir, madam. Do you have a reservation?" The bubbly blonde hostess that greeted them wore a smile that reminded Jessica of the ones people would produce when he told them to. 

"No, but that doesn't matter. You're going to give me and my exquisite date your finest table, as well as a bottle of your most expensive red wine."

"But," the hostess seemed distressed at his command, "our finest table is reserved at seven for a couple celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary."

"Do I appear to care? Tell them you double booked, and we arrived first." Shrugging out of his coat and taking Jessica's as she offered it to him, he thrust them toward the hostess. "Take these, and show us to our table."

Accepting them, the hostess, who still wore an expression of confusion, led them through the restaurant to a small private area in the back that was decorated with deep red walls accented by gold filigree. 

Above them, the ceiling boasted a fresco so detailed that it would make the Renaissance masters weep. Finally, in the center sat a small, two-person table, draped with a shimmering gold tablecloth, and adorned with two lit candles.

Pulling her seat out for her, Kilgrave motioned for his date to sit before assuming his own chair across the table from her, and taking her hand in his. The hostess looked on, still holding their coats, and seeming hesitant to do anything without Kilgrave's instructions.

Noticing this he barked at her to have their wine and two menus brought to them immediately, then returned his attention to Jessica. "It's impossible to find good service these days."

She stared at him, glaring at him as their wine and the menus were placed in front of them, and the hostess disappeared again.

"Come on now, Jessie, don't be like this," he whined, pouring himself a glass of the wine. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

He shook his head as if it should be obvious, then raised his glass. "To us, and our son, and our future."

Placating him, she raised her glass of water, briefly clinking his before putting it back down on the table.

"Our future?"

"Yes. The one we're going to have together. The three of us."

"In England?"

"Not just England." Kilgrave sighed, sitting back in his chair. "You know, you're getting rather hung up on the near future, but that will only be for a few years. We have decades to fill together."

A waiter came a moment later to deliver bread, and take their orders. "Pasta amatriciana for me, and...." he gestured toward Jessica, who ordered spaghetti. After being informed that despite not being on the menu their chef could prepare Kilgrave's dish, the waiter took his leave.

"When exactly were you planning on our move across the pond?" She was determined to get the map to Ginger's team tonight, which would hopefully mean that she and Jamie would be free soon, but it would also be wise to be aware of his plans, as he did have a habit of acting on his whims.

Leaning back into the table upon hearing the eagerness in her question, he recaptured her hand and brushed his thumb over the healing knuckles. "I'd like to go soon. Before spring. That way we can get settled before...." he left this last part hanging, looking into her eyes, longingly.

She was surprised. It was already the end of January, and spring was approaching fast. What was he planning?

"Before what?"

Leaning even further into the table, he tightened his hold on her hand in what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring way, but had the opposite effect, making her tense.

"Before we try to get pregnant again."

Her brain took a moment to process his words, but when it did, her whole body jerked away from him abruptly. "WHAT?!"

The shout she emitted drew concerned looks from some of the diners close by, but they were quickly placated with his 'nothing to see here, go back to your meals.'

Coming to her side of the table, he kneeled before her, a hand on each of her shoulders. "Calm down, Jessie. Shh, shh, it's okay. I know we're not there yet." 

They were so far from 'there' that he might as well have been in outer space.

"These past few weeks with you and James," he sighed, closing his eyes as if he were savoring the memories, "they've been the best of my entire life. Being your partner, and his father, it's incredible." Funny, it hadn't been incredible for her. In fact, these had been the worst weeks of her life. 

"And I know that if it feels this incredible having one child with you, it can only be more so with two...or more, who knows?"

Shaking her head, Jessica couldn't find words to even begin to address the level of his insanity. It shouldn't have surprised her, she knew. He was addicted to her, the one person he couldn't control. And yet, he had found a way to control her, she thought, recalling how he had only needed to mention Jamie after removing her ankle bracelet to make her obedient to him for the evening. 

With more children he could increase his control over her until he eventually rendered her completely pliant to him, the perfect partner and mother for his deranged vision of their future together.

"I know, darling. I know that you're not there yet, but you're the best mum to James, and we've been making real progress in our relationship. You may not see it, but we are. And," one of his hands slid up further to play with the thin strap of her dress, "once we're making love again I know it won't be long till we conceive another child. In fact," his fingers slid the strap down her shoulder, "if we really worked at it, I could have you knocked up by summer." 

Barely containing her rage, Jessica pushed his hand away, and fixed her strap before biting out, "I'm not there yet."

"Yet." He smiled, standing up and returning to his seat. "I can work with that."

He couldn't take a hint, and it was beyond infuriating. Grabbing her glass of water, she downed it, trying to cool the anger inside her. Thankfully, a waiter appeared then with a pitcher of water to refill her glass. 

"A refill, ma'am," the tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes asked her, holding out the pitcher.

"Please." She put her glass forward, and looked up at the man as he made to fill it, a shiny pin on this shirt collar catching her eye. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem with the dark eagle and American flag shield that Ginger had shown her. This was him! This was who she needed to give the map to, a fact he confirmed by holding her gaze knowingly as he poured her water.

"I'll be back around in case you need anything."

She couldn't watch him leave without sparking Kilgrave's jealousy, but that didn't dampen the excitement that she felt at having identified Ginger's teammate. Now all she needed to do was find a way to give him the map. The map that was currently residing in her bra, and would be impossible to extract without incurring a charge of public indecency. Damnit.

"I need to use the restroom."

Standing to find the facilities, she was met with a firm grasp on her wrist, and looked down into his suspicious eyes. "Hold it."

"I can't." Holding up the clutch she had brought with her, she waved it at him. "I was right. Got my period."

Releasing her as if she had said she had leprosy, he snatched the clutch from her hand, and opened it to find a stash of tampons, then shoved it back at her. Ginger had been right in advising her to put the map where he wouldn't look, at least least not without risking his life. He was getting more paranoid.

"Don't be long." It was a warning, but he offset it a moment later. "Our food should be here shortly."

Nodding, she made a dash for the hallway with the sign above it indicating the restrooms, and barrelled through the door and into a stall. Putting the clutch on the toilet paper dispenser, she latched the door, and attacked the zipper of her skin tight dress, pulling it down enough to retrieve the map and ensure that her copy was still tucked safely in her other bra cup.

Redressing, she looked at her clutch. Would he want to inspect it when she came back? It was a possibility. One that she couldn't risk. 

She could leave the map in the bathroom, but how would she tell the waiter it was there? She could try to find him, but that would take time, which she knew she was already burning through standing in this stall.

Exhausting further possibilities in her mind, she knew it wouldn't be long before Kilgrave came looking for her.

"This had better work," she sighed, balling the map and placing it into the palm of her hand she picked up the clutch, hoping that it concealed the paper enough, and exited the stall.

Her eyes scanned the restaurant as she left the bathroom, seeing the waiter she needed in the far corner watching her. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. Kilgrave's brown eyes were piercing into her, taking in her every move, as she returned to the table. There was no way to drop the paper without him seeing.

Sitting back down, she smiled at him to set him at ease. "Thank you."

Examining her further, but apparently finding nothing to raise his ire, he nodded. "You're welcome."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she put the clutch down, but maintained her grasp on the ball of paper.

With her return, he became interested in his phone, which led her to inquire what was so intriguing. This was a mistake on her part, as he launched into a spiel about an app he had downloaded that could track her ovulation cycle, so that they would know the peak time for conception...when she was ready of course...no pressure...but it was in fifteen days in case she was wondering.

Balling the paper in her hand further, she pretended it was his head, and was thankful when the food was placed before them moments later, not only because it effectively shut him up, but also because her liaison was back. 

As he put her spaghetti in front of her, she caught his eye, and discretely dropped the paper a few inches from her seat, ensuring that he would see it, and also that Kilgrave could not from his seat across from her.

He nodded, but made no move for the paper, simply walking away when Kilgrave demanded he leave them. She knew it was an act. He must have a device like Ginger's that allowed him to block the mind controller's influence. At least, she hoped he did.

The discussion at dinner continued on the theme of their future, including neighborhoods they could possibly live in near London, places he'd take her and Jamie to see, things they'd do together as a family. It was preferable to his talk of having another child, and she was able to ignore most of it without him noticing, as absorbed in himself as he was.

The meal eventually finished and cleared, Kilgrave ordered them a slice of chocolate cake with strawberries to share, which their waiter brought, but he still made no move to retrieve the crumpled paper from the floor.

He must be waiting to get it after they left, which was smart, she thought. That way Kilgrave would be sure to not see him, and the map would be secure.

"But listen to me, I'm going on about the future when I should be focused on what's in front of me now." There was tenderness in his voice as he gazed at her across the table. 

"And what's in front of you now?" She couldn't wait to get out of this restaurant and back to Jamie, but the look he was giving her was also raising some alarms in her mind.

"The woman I love. The only woman I will ever love. Mother of my child, hopefully children, soon...but we'll get there." He added the last bit at her glare, but continued anyway. "You're everything to me, Jessica Jones."

Slowly he rose from his seat, coming towards her again, increasing the alarms going off in her head. He was going to see the paper. She had to stop him.

Standing, as well, she made to take his hand and pull him out of the restaurant, but instead was frozen when he pulled something from his jacket pocket while slowly dropping to one knee.

"I know, we've had our ups and downs, as well as betrayals and attempts at hurting one another, but we've also created something so unspeakably wonderful together. You are an amazing woman, and you're it for me. And while I know that you're not ready to have more children together yet, I do think you realize that you and I are inevitable. Meant to be. Let me make an honest woman of you, Jessica. Marry me?"

Stunned, she looked from him to the patrons who were eagerly watching them, and back to him. His eyes were intense as he opened the velvet box containing a whopping radiant-cut diamond ring. Her mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

Continuing to stare at him, she saw him begin to become uncomfortable as the silence stretched. 

"Jessica?" He shifted on his knee, bumping the paper ball on the floor, and looking down. "What's this?"

Panic surging through her as he picked it up, Jessica did the only thing she could think of. "YES!"

Freezing, Kilgrave looked back up at her. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, the words making her head spin as much as seeing him still holding her only chance of escape. 

She didn't have long to worry though, as he tossed the paper in the direction of the dining room, flying to his feet and pulling her into his arms before his lips crashed against her's in a passionate kiss.

The moments they were connected felt like an eternity until he finally pulled back, beaming at her and plucking the ring from the box. "For my future wife."

After slipping the band onto her finger, he brought it to his lips, then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "That sounds so perfect. My wife."

She couldn't have agreed less. The weight of the ring on her finger already feeling like a ball and chain, tethering her to him for eternity. She could get lost in this darkness, and she would have, but as she surveyed the room of happy people clapping for them, she saw the waiter picking up the ball of paper Kilgrave had thrown. He looked to her sympathetically before he turned and left the restaurant.

She smiled to herself. There would be no happy ending for this monster. She and Jamie would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: S.H.I.E.L.D. now has Jessica's map. How long will it be before she and Jamie are rescued, and will it be soon enough to save them from Kilgrave?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a bit of a filler chapter. I anticipate one or two more chapter with a prologue. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 - Not So Sweet Dreams

The door to the bedroom creaked open, causing Jessica to shift in the bed. She was warm and comfy, and definitely not ready to wake up yet.

The mattress shifted on her side of the bed, and she felt little eyes upon her. 

"Mummy," the little boy whispered loudly. 

Not receiving an answer, he tried again, increasing his volume and putting a little hand on his mother's arm, shaking her slightly. "Mummy?"

The man next to her rolled over, leaning his head on her shoulder so he could address the little boy.

"James, what are you doing awake?"

Opening her eyes, Jessica could just make out the little boy sitting next to her in the darkness. His hair was disheveled from sleep, but his brown eyes were wide awake, gazing worriedly at his father.

"I-I had a bad dream, and I wanted Mummy," the little boy whispered his response, his little hand tightening its grip on her arm.

"A bad dream? My poor boy," the man hummed, leaning over her to run a hand through the boy's soft brown locks. The child seemed nervous, and Jessica understood why a moment later.

"You're very tired though. You want to go back to sleep, and you will as soon as your head hits your pillow. And, you'll have only good dreams about puppies and playing in the park."

Pain shot through Jessica's heart as she watched the worry drop from the little boy's face as his father's command washed over him, going blank before his eyes drooped.

"I'm really sleepy." He yawned as he crawled off the bed, and started toward the door. 

"Oh, and James," the man called quietly, making the boy turn back to him from the doorway, his whole body slumping from tiredness.

"Be very quiet so you don't wake your little brother."

"Okay, Daddy," the little boy responded before disappearing into the dark hallway. 

Watching her young son till she couldn't see him anymore, Jessica barely contained a sob. "He wanted me to comfort him."

Settling back into the bed, Kilgrave wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hmm, yes. He's been having more bad dreams lately. Remind me to tell him to have good dreams before bed."

His hand slid up from her waist, tracing the outline of her rounded belly. "Do you think he's anxious about the new baby?"

Putting her own hand on her stomach, she released a surprised gasp. She was pregnant. And had he said that Jamie had a brother? Panic began rising within her as he continued stroking her belly.

She had to go find Jamie, and this other child of hers. She needed to get them out of here. Away from him.

"Jessica, love, roll over."

Ice began filling her veins as Jessica found her body obeying him before her mind had processed what was happening. She rolled onto her other side to face him. He had controlled her with his words. This wasn't possible.

Smiling to her, he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly, entwining the fingers of their left hands before pulling back.

"I love you so much, my gorgeous wife," he whispered, bringing their interlocked hands to rest between them on the pillows. Jessica could see the pale metal gleaming on each of their ring fingers. 

"You're perfect like this. Carrying my child, bringing new life into the world to show everyone our love."

"I...," she began, but he cut her off.

"You love me, and our boys, and," he placed his hand on her stomach again, "our baby girl. I can't wait to meet her in two months. Our sweet Eleanor."

"I love you, and our boys, and our baby girl." Her voice was filled with love, even as her heart was breaking. He controlled her, and her children. He had won.

"That's right. And now, you want to show me how much you love me. You want to make love to me. Pleasure me. You want me and only me."

"I want to show you my love. Make love and pleasure you. I only want you."

Her voice parroted back his words, as her lips crashed into his, her body straddling him as her hands worked to remove the fabric barriers between them.

He was in her mind, consuming her freedom, killing her slowly. Even as her body complied with his words, her mind screamed in agony.

Sitting up abruptly, Jessica swiped at her torso furiously, batting away the hands that had been roaming her not moments before. 

Slowing her motions and breathing deeply, she took in the room around her, which was bright with morning sun, in direct contrast to the bedroom from her dream.

A dream. It was a dream, albeit a terrifying one.

She was in the sitting room. In the house that Kilgrave was holding her captive in. 

Calming slightly, she brought her hand to her face to wipe away the sleep from her eyes, only to find her cheeks wet. She must have cried in her sleep.

Wiping them away, she felt the metal on her finger, cool against her skin.

The engagement ring.

At the sight of it, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. 

The dinner and proposal. Her agreeing to marry him. Him dragging her to club after club to celebrate, which primarily consisted of him doing shots of top shelf liquor and pulling her onto his lap in the various VIP lounges he gained them access to. Them going to the top of the Empire State Building, where he had shouted his love for her to the millions of people below. Climbing into the back of the SUV, where he had drunkenly suggested that she should give him the best oral sex he'd ever had before thankfully passing out.

Taking in the diamond, that was set in a platinum band, gleaming in the morning sun, she had the urge to pull it off her finger and toss it as far away from her as possible. 

Instead, she stood, remembering how the security guards had helped Kilgrave up the stairs when they arrived back at the house at three-thirty in the morning, leaving her to crash on the couch from exhaustion. They, of course, hadn't neglected to reapply her ankle bracelet.

The purple dress she had worn the night before was uncomfortable against her skin and her eyelashes felt heavy with smeared mascara. She wanted nothing more than to shower and change into something soft and stretchy.

Climbing the stairs to the nursery, she opened the door to find Ginger giving her son his bottle in the chair in the corner.

Closing the door, she approached the agent excitedly as she recalled the scene from the restaurant the night before. "I did it. Your team has the map!"

Ginger smiled, though the expression quickly morphed into confusion as she spotted the ring on Jessica's finger. "And got engaged?" 

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Kilgrave almost found the map. I had to agree to distract him."

"I'm sorry." The older woman leaned forward, placing her hand over Jessica's. "The good news is that I should be able to meet with my team later. This one," she nodded toward Jamie, "needs more formula."

The baby cooed happily, his brown eyes wandering the room until they found his mother's face. Jessica smiled, happy that the night had been productive, despite how unbearable it had been.

"When will they come for us," she asked, stroking Jamie's hair.

"Soon. A few days at most." 

Relief washed through her at this. Their ordeal was almost over, and she would finally be able to take her baby boy home without fearing for their safety from his father.

"I can't ever thank you enough for helping us," she began, looking into Ginger's hazel eyes. "You've been a lifeline when I could barely keep my head above water."

Ginger shook her head. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Jessica watched her adjust the baby in her arms, and begin to rub his belly.

"You've given me so much advice about being a mom. You know what you're doing."

It was partially an observation and partially a question. One that the woman answered a moment later. 

"I have two of my own. A son and daughter. Twelve and ten. They're my world."

Looking back to her baby suckling his bottle, Jessica nodded. "I can relate."

After sitting in silence a few more minutes, Jessica excused herself to shower, taking her time to enjoy the hot spray. Freedom was within reach, and she could feel some of the weight she carried washing down the drain. 

Finishing, she dried off before dressing in a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt. 

Jamie was sleeping peacefully in his crib when she returned, Ginger presumably having left to get some formula and rendezvous with her team.

Bending down to kiss his forehead, she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and enjoying the scent of her child. Soon, they would be together all the time. 

"You're so strong, Jamie-boy. Just like Mommy," she whispered.

Sitting on her cot, she felt the exhaustion of the previous night return to her. A few hours of sleep while Jamie napped wouldn't be the worst idea.

Laying down, she hoped for a dreamless sleep.  
_________________________________

A hand on her shoulder and a throat being cleared pulled Jessica from the warm oblivion of sleep. Above her, Alva's face came into view as she opened her eyes 

"Miss Jessica," the woman spoke quietly as she shifted on her feet, "Mr. Kilgrave has had lunch prepared."

Sitting up, Jessica sighed internally. She knew she couldn't avoid that asshole forever, but she would have preferred to have a longer time alone with her son.

Reminding herself that they would soon be free from his clutches, she stood to find Jamie already sitting up in his crib. Lifting him to her, she carried her baby from the nursery down to the dining room, where Alva had instructed the meal would be waiting.

A platter of sandwiches had been laid on the table for her, and at Jamie's highchair, a bowl of mashed peas waited. Conspicuously absent though, was her newly minted fiance. Jessica smiled briefly suspecting that the amount of shots he had consumed the night before may have a hand in this.

Strapping Jamie into his chair, she gave Alva a questioning look, but the maid looked to Hank, who stood in the corner of the room. "Mr. Kilgrave won't be joining you for lunch, but requests that you and his son join him afterwards in the sitting room."

"Requests...right," Jessica shook her head. Kilgrave was miserable to be around to begin with, but with a hangover he would only be more so.

With this in mind, she took as long as possible feeding Jamie, eating her meal, and making small talk with Alva, who stood nearby, ever ready to serve, about how Jamie's food was prepared and what he seemed to like.

Finally, with the platter almost empty, and Jamie becoming bored and fussy in his chair, she knew it was time to face the man that she held nothing but spite for, but by an absurd twist of fate was now engaged to marry.

Making her way to the sitting room, Jessica's stomach felt uneasy as she recalled her dream from the night before. She knew that with or without Ginger she had to prevent that vision from becoming a reality.

Opening one of the French doors, she found that her previous assumption had been correct. Great. 

Dressed poshly, as usual, Kilgave still looked worse for wear as he sat with his back against the couch cushions, his feet reclined on the attached ottoman. The cup of coffee and hand over his eyes told her that the hangover he was sporting was particularly nasty. Silver lining, she thought. Let him be the one suffering for a change.

Shutting the doors more firmly than necessary, she watched him grimace. 

"Christ, woman, could you be any louder," he barked, removing his hand to glare at her.

In her arms, Jamie babbled nonsense, shifting Kilgrave's attention to him. He immediately softened, a look that could be taken for deep sadness passing quickly over his face before it became blank.

Patting the cushion beside him, he addressed her again. "C'mere."

Complying, she sat down next to him, allowing him to pull her into his side and wrap an arm around her. Her head was pillowed on his chest, making it so she could hear his heart beating. She eagerly awaited the day Ginger would stop it permanently. 

"I feel like shite," he said quietly, "and yet, I'm happier than I've ever been before." His hand found hers, holding it up to examine the diamond ring. 

"Mummy and Daddy are sorry that we didn't get to put you to bed last night, wee mate," he addressed the baby resting on both of their laps, "but we were celebrating."

By celebrating, he means taking too many shots of expensive vodka and ordering bartenders and bouncers about, she thought. 

"You see, James, your mum agreed to marry me." Kilgrave brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. "And," he tickled Jamie's tummy, "we're going to give you a little brother soon."

Shifting uncomfortably, Jessica felt his arm tighten around her. She knew she needed to play into his fantasy for just a little longer, but his words were infuriating. 

"I'm not there yet and won't be anytime soon, but what makes you so sure Jamie would get a brother?"

Shrugging, he smiled down to his son. "I always wanted a brother when I was a lad, so I figure it's karma that my son will get one."

She could feel his mood shift in the silence that followed, but wasn't sure of the cause until she glanced up and caught him staring at an envelope on the coffee table.

"But before then, we should look at this," he sighed, worriedly. Leaning forward, he plucked the envelope between two long fingers, placing his elbows on his knees. 

"What is that?" 

"It's a blood test. I had Dr. Robert run it a few weeks ago, but I haven't wanted to look at it."

"A blood test? For what?" A possibility ran through her mind, but it seemed improbable. He wouldn't have run a paternity test as he already knew that Jamie was his. Besides, how would that effect the future children he thought he was going to be having with her?

Kilgrave inhaled deeply and shifted his body, the question obviously making him uncomfortable. "When I was a boy, I was very sick," he began, then paused to inhale a deep breath. "It was a neurodegenerative disease, meaning that parts of my brain were dying."

The hand that was holding the envelope shook slightly, as if the information contained inside threatened his very existence. 

Absorbing his words, Jessica recalled the video he had shown her at her childhood home.

"Your parents, the experiments...they were trying to cure you...," she chanced, watching his features darken at her words.

"They were looking for a lab rat, and found an excuse to make me one. No child should experience the pain they put me through...," he bit out, but his features relaxed as he gazed upon his son, cupping the side of Jamie's face lovingly in his hand. "I dont want my boy to ever go through that."

Jessica felt her heart drop, as she guessed at what was in the envelope. Could Kilgrave have passed his disease onto their son?

What would happen if so? She had seen the videos. Seen the little boy so in pain on the screen as he was injected with the serum that had simultaneously saved his life and destroyed it. She couldn't bear that for Jamie.

Silence permeated the room as they both looked at the envelope. 

Finally, she couldn't bear it any longer. She had to know what the results said.

"Open it."

Glancing at her momentarily, he turned his attention back to the envelope, using both hands to break the seal, and pull the contents free.

Jessica watched his eyes dart back and forth on the page, taking in the information before him. She wanted to know what the paper said, but didn't want to interrupt his examination of the document.

Finally, his head dropped, and a sob escaped him as he covered his face with his forearm. 

Panic welled in Jessica as she grabbed for the paper. "What? What does it say?"

Sitting up, Kilgrave lifted their son into his arms. "You're so amazing. I love you," he breathed into the baby's hair, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held Jamie to him.

"He's not...," Jessica began. 

"We have the same blood type, but the tests show he doesn't have the genetic abnormality that I did. He won't have the disease," Kilgrave gasped out, kissing his son's head. 

Watching him hold the tiny boy against him, Jessica felt her own tears begin to form. She hated the man beside her, but in this instant he had given her a gift. It would have destroyed her to save her son from his father only to watch him wither and fade away due to a terminal disease a few years later. 

Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall as she felt Kilgrave's arm embrace her once more, resuming their prior position. His lips caressed her hair, and he whispered sweet words of love and devotion to her and their son. She would never believe him capable of feeling any of what he was saying, but allowed herself to be taken in by the tenderness of the moment nonetheless.

Barely processing his body twisting toward her, she gasped as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. Automatically, she returned it as relief continued to wash over her at the results of Jamie's tests. This daze didn't last though, and she soon withdrew from him gently.

Looking up at his face, which was inches from hers, she saw that his eyes were bright as they searched hers, as if he could see into her very soul in this moment. Then...

"I can't wait to shag you on every available surface."

And just like that any tolerance she for him was gone. Oblivious, he leaned forward to resume their kiss, but she didn't even have time to pull away before they were both startled by the French doors being thrown open violently.

Three of his security team, including Hank entered in perfect formation, surrounding them both, guns drawn.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this," Kilgrave yelled, securing Jamie to him fully once more as he stood.

"Sir," Hank answered, "you told us to secure Miss Jones if any if any of the security protocols we put into place were breached."

"What's happened," he barked in response, and Jessica could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

"The nanny never returned from a trip for baby formula, we can't locate her, and we have no reports of accidents on the approved routes to the store."

Turning his attention to her, a dark look on his face, Kilgrave snarled, "what do you know about this?"

Feeling as though the ground had been ripped out from under her, Jessica sat, mouth agape. Her one lifeline seemingly had snapped, leaving her adrift in the chaos of the man that was glaring at her with her son in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ginger is gone, and it appears she's put Jessica in a spot. Next chapter we see how Jessica handles this revelation, and what measures Kilgrave will take on his paranoid state.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: Consider this chapter the calm before the storm. Probably two more chapters and a bit of an epilogue to go!

Chapter 11 - Double Threat

"Sir," Hank answered, "you told us to secure Miss Jones if any of the security protocols we put into place were breached."

"What's happened," he barked in response, and Jessica could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

"The nanny never returned from a trip for baby formula, we can't locate her, and we have no reports of accidents on the approved routes to the store."

Turning his attention to her, a dark look on his face, Kilgrave snarled, "what do you know about this?"

Feeling as though the ground had been ripped out from under her, Jessica sat, mouth agape. Her one lifeline seemingly had snapped, leaving her adrift in the chaos of the man that was glaring at her with her son in his arms.

"JESSICA," he bellowed, pulling himself to his full height to loom over her in a menacing manner. His voice was laced with accusation, and body tense, as if he was coiled to strike. 

"I DON'T KNOW," she countered with her own yell, anger at him and panic at having been abandoned by Ginger welling within her. She immediately regretted the shout though upon seeing the distressed expression on Jamie's face. 

"You don't...," he began, but cut himself off, taking a deep breath through his nose, anger radiating from him in waves, "...you don't know, hmm? YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

Jamie began screaming in his father's arms, but the man ignored him completely, choosing instead to deposit the baby with one of the guards, and surge forward to grab Jessica roughly by the shoulders. 

His voice was low and dangerous as he shook her, "You don't bloody know? That's the best you've got? They're going to kill us, and take our child, and you don't know!"

Adrenaline surged through her at his words, and her hands scrambled to grab the lapels of his jacket as she stood, pinning him to a nearby wall. The sound of three guns cocking rang out in the room, but she ignored them.

"What are you talking about? Who's going to take Jamie?"

The rage within him had increased at her show of aggression, as evidenced when he shoved her hands off of his jacket, growling, "The organization that Ginger most likely works for. They want James!"

For the second time in the past few minutes, Jessica felt her world being torn asunder. She didn't have much time to process this information though as he advanced on her again.

"How did you help her leave? What did you do?"

She looked off to the side, remembering all the time that she had spent developing a map of the house for S.H.I.E.L.D. Could she have possibly helped an organization that wanted to harm her child?

His hand grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him, brought her back to reality. His eyes were dark and searching as he addressed her, "What have you done, Jessica?"

He was angrier than she had ever seen him, and yet underneath it all his tone held something she had never experienced with him before - fear. He was actually afraid of this organization, and he seemed to know of her involvement in assisting them.

Or did he? He had tested her in the past, tests that she had usually failed. One incident in particular where he had asked her what she would like to do to him ending in her spending the night standing on a freezing hotel balcony in expensive lingerie. Apparently, snapping his neck wasn't the correct answer.

"I," she hesitated a moment considering her options, "I didn't talk to Ginger that much. She helped me with Jamie, but that was it."

It was better, she determined, to see what exactly he knew, rather than to incur his wrath by admitting her involvement. If she played her cards right she may still be able to escape with her son, even if she had lost her supposed support. 

Kilgrave didn't move, his fingers pressing into the skin along her jaw. "And how am I to believe you? You've been a traitorous bitch in the past," his grip tightened, "leaving me to die under a bus, never telling me that you were pregnant with my child!"

He really wanted to rehash this right now, she thought, annoyed at him for bringing this up when he claimed they were in danger, and time seemed to be of the essence. She had to quell this annoyance though, in favor of gaining his trust and ultimately keeping her and Jamie safe.

"That was the past. We're together now, all three of us," she said softly, bringing her left hand to cover the one that held her jaw in an attempt to soothe him. "Why are we in danger? What's happening?"

Momentarily lost in the sensation of her warm hand over his, Kilgrave felt his anger ebb as he watched the diamond ring on her finger glisten. She was pandering to him, he knew, but it had been so long since he had felt her skin on his, and even the slightest touch had him wanting to believe every word she said. 

Releasing his grip on her, he took a step back, redirecting his thoughts and emotions to the crisis that he currently found himself in. He needed to keep a clear head if he was going to control this situation. That was a challenge though with Jamie still screaming in the guard's arms. 

Relieving the man of the baby, Kilgrave shushed his son, "Shh, James. Daddy's here. It's okay, Mummy and Daddy just had a fight. That's all."

Going to him, Jessica put her hand on Jamie's back and rubbed it lightly. Kilgrave seemed convinced that someone was going to hurt Jamie, and she needed to know exactly what was going on so she could prevent anyone from harming her child. 

Cradling his son against him, Kilgrave wrapped his fingers around the hand that Jessica had resting on Jamie's back, causing her to look up at him. "You swear, swear to me on James' life, that you didn't betray me, and our son?"

Bringing her lips to caress Jamie's temple, she met his father's eyes again and nodded. "I swear. She helped me with Jamie. That's it."

A moment of silence passed between them, filled only with Jamie's hiccups and sniffles, before he finally answered her earlier question. "They want to experiment on James because he's ours. Because he's the product of two humans who were given super powers, instead of being born with them."

Feeling her stomach twist, Jessica considered his words for a moment. Ginger had seemed so sincere in helping her with Jamie, as well as in her discussions of escaping Kilgrave. Of course, being the nanny would be the perfect cover for gaining access to the baby, and with escape seemingly so close the woman had left Jessica behind with no word.

"And they intend to kill us? Why?"

"Yes," he shifted the baby in his arms so that he could cup her cheek, "they know we won't stop fighting for our boy. They want us out of the way."

Leaning in, he softly pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, then rested his forehead against hers. "This is my fault. They found us because I took the adamantium, but, I promise you that I'm not going to allow them to harm our family."

Another quick press of his lips and he pulled away from her, addressing the guards that still surrounded them. "Hank, I want security tripled. This house needs to be like a bloody fortress. Also, I want you to determine the fastest and most easily defended routes to the closest international airport. Now!"

Hank nodded, grabbing his handheld radio and relaying Kilgrave's commands as he and the other two guards left the room.

Returning his focus to her, Kilgrave placed Jamie in her arms, gently. "Take him upstairs to the nursery, and pack a bag of his necessities. Don't worry about packing for yourself. I'll take care of whatever you need when we arrive at our destination."

"Destination?" She had heard him mention the airport to Hank, but this was all happening too fast for her mind to process. Less than four hours ago she was sure that she was so close to escaping him forever. "Where are we going?"

Ushering her out of the sitting room with a hand on her lower back, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just do as I say."

With a nudge toward the stairs, he left her, disappearing in the direction of Hank's voice. 

Climbing the staircase she felt as though her mind was racing as fast as her body seemed to be moving. It was no time at all until she was placing Jamie in his crib, and approaching the closet. Kilgrave wanted them to leave the country as soon as possible, which meant that she and Jamie would be his prisoners thousands of miles from home.

Clothing and diapers were stuffed into the diaper bag as she contemplated her options. She needed to take Jamie and run before Kilgrave figured out how to get to the airport. Or, before Ginger and her team decided to breach the house, she thought. 

It was almost overwhelming to think that she now had two enemies threatening her child - the one she knew and the one she had trusted. Everything Ginger had said had seemed so sincere and legitimate. Of course, she was also admittedly a trained operative. 

Then, there was the fact that Kilgrave could be lying about the whole situation. It's what he was good at - distorting the truth and making people believe what he wanted. He had mentioned the adamantium though, as had Ginger. Could it be true that the metal wasn't the only thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. was after?

She couldn't take the chance of trusting either of them, not with Jamie.

The bag packed, Jessica bent down to sit it on the floor beside the nursery door, ready to go at a moment's notice. Still bent, her eyes fixed on the ring of metal around her ankle that presented the greatest challenge to her escape.

She had tried to remove it multiple times over the past two weeks, but to no avail. The adamantium was too strong, and without removing it she couldn't even leave the yard. 

Plopping onto her cot, she propped her leg up, examining the device. The only way to remove it would be to have the key, which she had determined that Kilgrave kept on himself at all times. She needed to gain access to it at all costs if she and Jamie were going to have any chance.

This was the fact that she pondered over the next few hours that she spent in the room. Between playing with Jamie and worrying about when her captor would come to sweep them away to leave for another country, time seemed to be accelerated.

Her options still playing out in her mind, she placed Jamie in the special chair for his bath and lathered him with the lavender body wash, enjoying the soft gurgles he emitted as she bathed him.

"He likes when you hum to him while you wash him."

Looking up, Jessica found Kilgrave watching them from the doorway. His hair was falling forward against his forehead like he had been running his hands through it repeatedly, and he seemed tired.

"And playing with his feet. He loves that," the man cooed, kneeling before the bathtub and rolling up his sleeves. "Don't you, wee mate," he said, smiling down at his son as he took the baby's feet in his hands and wiggled them, earning himself a smile.

Jessica watched him as she continued to lather Jamie with the soap. She rarely bathed her son without Ginger's assistance, and even with their history and the current situation, Kilgrave being here almost gave her a sense of ease. 

The bath went fast with two, and soon they were draining the water, and Jessica was finishing drying her baby on the changing table. Reaching for a diaper, she paused as she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Let me put on his nappy, and get him dressed," Kilgrave whispered, kissing her neck softly. "I don't have much of an appetite, but I brought you dinner."

Jessica initially tensed at this contact, but forced herself to relax, selling the version of her that he wanted. Looking around, she saw that he had brought her up a meal, which was sitting on the ottoman covered by a cloche.

"When are we leaving," she asked as she leaned her head back against his chest, hoping to give him a false sense of security. There was silence for a moment, but then another press of lips, and his arms tightened around her waist to pull her fully against his front.

"Not tonight. Hank wants to get his teams into place before we leave, so that we can make the trip safely."

"That's good. Jamie's tired."

Releasing her, Kilgrave nudged her toward the ottoman. "You eat, and I'll get him ready. Alva will be bringing up his bottle soon."

Retrieving the tray, and sitting on her cot, Jessica removed the cloche to reveal a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese. It had been a number of hours since she had eaten, but her appetite also seemed to be failing as she viewed the meal. 

"You need to keep up your strength, love," she heard him say, glancing up to see him finishing with Jamie's diaper, and giving her a pointed look. 

"I'm not really hungry."

"I understand, but please, try. For me, and him," he indicated toward their little boy, who he was now putting an orange onesie decorated with soccer balls on. Picking up the sandwich to placate him, she dipped it into the soup and took a bite. He smiled in response before returning his attention to Jamie.

After a few more bites, Kilgrave had finished dressing their son, and joined her on the cot, humming 'Blackbird' softly to the infant he had cradled against his shoulder. He didn't have a bad voice, Jessica thought, taking another bite of her sandwich before deciding she was done, and pushing the plate away. Jamie's eyes were already drooping, and she was concerned that Alva hadn't joined them yet with his bottle.

"He's going to fall asleep before he gets his bottle. Where's Alva?"

Giving her a small smirk, Kilgrave stood and gently strode toward the door, only pausing in the doorway to turn back to her and nod his head toward the hallway. She wondered what he was up to, but followed him nonetheless, as he walked slowly toward the end of the hall, where he opened a door to reveal a large master bedroom done in soft purple hues with a large king size bed as the focal point. 

In the middle of the room stood Alva, Jamie's bottle in hand, which Kilgrave readily accepted from her after sitting down on the bed.

"There we go, my precious boy," he said, adjusting Jamie in his arms and bringing the bottle to his mouth to allow him to suckle. "And Mummy thought I'd let you fall asleep without a bottle." 

He was addressing her, but Jessica hardly heard a word he said as she took in the room. The walls were a pale lavender color, and were complimented by an area rug in the same color that had an ornate pattern. The headboard he was leaning against was an upholstered gray piece, and Kilgrave seemed at ease as he stretched his legs on the white duvet, which was trimmed in a deep purple satin. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised at his ease, this whole room seemed to embody his essence, including the charcoal sketches of naked women that hung on the walls opposite the bed.

Her eyes wandering further, she noticed that a bassinet had been set up on the far side of the bed, nearest to him. He must have seen the question forming in her head before she asked it, as he addressed her a moment later.

"There's a pair of pajamas for you to change into over there," he motioned toward the dresser with his head, where she could see a set of deep purple silk pajamas folded neatly.

"Jamie and I are happy sleeping in the nursery," she responded, firmly standing her ground inside the doorway. He simply shook his head in response.

"No. Not tonight. Not until we leave. I want you and James with me at all times until we're safe." 

"And it doesn't hurt that I'll finally be in your bed," she added, sarcastically, which elicited an incredulous scoff from him.

"Jessica, we're going to be married soon." Rising to his feet, the man kissed his now sleeping son on the crown of his head before placing him in the bassinet gently. "Besides," he turned his attention to her again, approaching slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, "you seem tired, love."

His eyes were alight as he reached her, turning her around slowly and placing his hands on her shoulders so that his fingertips could massage the knots there. It felt good, and despite her best efforts, Jessica felt her eyes closing at the sensation. He was right, she was tired.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and it didn't seem that even the nap she had earlier had been enough, as she was now yawning.

"Why don't you change into your pajamas," he purred next to her ear as he ceased his ministrations in order to retrieve the pajamas for her.

She hesitated as the silk was placed in her hands, looking from it to him as he began unbuttoning his dress shirt. His hand paused as he finished unfastening the last button, noticing her lack of movement.

"You'll be my wife soon, Jessica. There's nothing to be shy about." As if to prove his point, he shrugged the shirt off of his torso, and threw it into a nearby chair. She still didn't move though. 

Blowing out a sigh, he let out a small laugh. "All right, then. If you want to play the blushing virgin, I'll finish in the bathroom, and meet you in bed."

Happy that he had received her message, she watched him disappear into the bathroom. As she heard the door click, she pulled her shirt and jeans off quickly, and began putting on the pajamas.

The purple silk felt luxurious against her skin, which was warm and tingly. In fact, her whole body was warm and tingly. And, the bed was looking so comfortable. It was calling her name, and she gravitated toward it as she finished dressing herself. 

The sheets were soft and crisp as she pulled back the duvet, sliding her body to the spot closest to where Jamie was asleep in his bassinet. The cool cotton was soothing her warm skin, and she was half asleep when she became aware of Kilgrave climbing into bed next to her, clad only in his boxer briefs. She wanted to protest that he should put more clothes on, but only mumbling came out as his arms pulled her to him.

"Shh, my love. You need to rest," he whispered, embracing her in his arms as her head came to rest against his bare chest. "I love you so much, Jessica. You're everything to me," he continued, stroking her raven hair away from her face. "You, and our child."

A snore was the only response that he received, and looking down he could see that she was sound asleep. He had doubted when the good doctor told him that the sleeping pills in her food would knock her out, but it appeared that they had worked wonders.

"Get your rest, darling," he said with affection. "Tomorrow we'll be on an airplane bound for a new life together, starting with our honeymoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ooh, Kilgrave never plays fair, and did he say honeymoon? That means there will be a wedding, doesn't it? Maybe, but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Also, we'll be having a guest appearance from another Jessica Jones character!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: Jessica wakes up to a surprise in this chapter, and Kilgrave gets pretty dark to get what he wants. Hang on till the end cause it gets crazy! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!

Chapter 12 - Nuptials

Heavy. That was the only way that Jessica could describe how everything felt in this moment.

Her limbs felt heavy, her eyelids felt heavy, her head even felt heavy, and she had a hard time even contemplating lifting it from the pillow.

It wouldn't have normally been a problem as she would usually have opted to go back to sleep when she felt like this. However, there was an incessant booping feeling on her nose, and she was beginning to grow more and more agitated as it persisted.

"Hey, sleepy head," a sing-song voice cut through the heaviness clouding her mind, "wake up."

She knew that voice, she thought, as her mind tried to grasp how it was possible that she could be hearing this voice now. It had to be a dream, but another boop on her nose told her that this wasn't the case.

After opening her eyes with great effort, and blinking a few times to clear the sleep from them, blonde hair and a bright white smile finally came into view, confirming her deepest fear.

"There you are," Trish exclaimed, smiling widely at Jessica. "I was afraid you were going to sleep all day."

"Tisf," Jessica slurred, trying to pull herself into a sitting position, but failing miserably, spurring the other woman to sit up and grab a glass of water from the bedside table.

"Don't worry. Kilgrave said that you might be a bit groggy when you woke up, but that it would wear off soon. Here, sip," she said, propping Jessica up with her arm, and bringing the glass to her lips.

Nearly choking on the water at first, Jessica swallowed as much as she could as the heaviness in her body and mind slowly began to subside. Taking another sip, she addressed her sister, "Tish, wha' are you doin hurr."

Smiling again, Trish laughed and shook her head as if the question was absurd. "I'm here to help you get ready, silly."

"For wha'," Jessica slurred again, finally able to bring herself into a sitting position, the memories from the night before coming back to her. She was in Kilgrave's room, his bed. She had been very tired last night, and he had joined her...

Her hands scrambled as fast as they could in her current state to feel her body, where thankfully she found that she was still wearing the purple silk pajamas. 

Grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand, she took another gulp to help with the dryness in her mouth, then turned back to address Trish.

"How are you here? Are you okay?"

Once again laughing, Trish stood, opening the velvet gray curtains to allow what must be the late morning sun to pour in, an action that made Jessica squint as her head began to throb. 

She didn't know exactly what was happening, but she did know that she needed to get Trish and Jamie and away from this house before whatever it was took place.

Rolling toward the bassinet she found that it was empty save for the soft blue blanket that Jamie usually napped with. This, more than anything, caused her distress. Had Kilgrave decided that he didn't need her after all, and left with Jamie? 

She was on her feet in the next second, rushing toward Trish to grab her hand and pull her from the room. Turning to the door, it was only then that Jessica realized that they weren't alone. 

Blocking the door with her body, Alva seemed to be taking in their exchange as she stood eerily still with a large knife held to her throat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jessica, but Mr. Kilgrave does not want to see you until the ceremony."

Looking back at Trish questioningly, Jessica shook her head, as if willing what she thought was happening to not be the case. "C-ceremony?"

Taking advantage of her stunned state, Trish guided her into a plush chair near the bed. "Surprise," she exclaimed enthusiastically. "It's your wedding day!"

Barely processing these words, Jessica felt her body becoming heavy again as darkness began enveloping her mind. This wasn't happening. She could not be tied to this monster for the rest of her life. 

"You're so lucky, Jess. He loves you so much. He planned your whole ceremony in a few hours, and thought of absolutely everything," Trish said as she began running her fingers through her sister's dark locks.

"You don't want him to see you like this, though. We've gotta fix your hair, and do your makeup." Running into a tangle, Trish grabbed a nearby brush and began working at it, "Urgh, this is going to take forever. We should get started."

Pushing away the hands that were poking and prodding at her, Jessica pushed herself out of the chair and grabbed the other woman's shoulders to shake her lightly. 

"Trish. Trish, listen to me. I need to take you and find Jamie, and then we're leaving," she whispered, eyeing Alva cautiously for any sign that the woman had heard her.

Trish didn't seem to be on board with her plan though, as her features became fixed in confused anger that Jessica knew was not her own, but rather a compulsion from Kilgrave. 

"You can't do that. He loves you. You have a child together. You're meant to be, Jessica!"

Jessica really didn't have time for this, but she needed Trish on her side if she was going to rescue her and Jamie, so she continued, "Trish, you hate Kilgrave. You know he's a monster."

The sound of the slap rang in her ears before she could stop the blonde from smacking herself. 

"I don't hate him, and he's not a monster. I think you two are perfect together. He's the perfect dad to James, and he's going to be the perfect husband for you," the woman exclaimed furiously.

So much for that plan, Jessica thought, eyeing the red mark on her sister's cheek. Whatever Kilgrave had said to her, Trish was now buying into his delusional family fantasy, and if Jessica didn't want her to hurt herself anymore it would better to play along for the moment. 

Of course, that seemed to mean playing into the idea that she and Kilgrave were getting married today.

"You know what? You're right. I'm so glad that you've come around," she bit out, trying to quell the nausea and panic that was rising within her, "and I'm so happy that you can be part of our big day."

Smiling once more, Trish rushed to wrap her in a tight hug. "Kilgrave knew you would. That's why he had his security team bring me here this morning. Otherwise, I would have just gone to do my shitty radio show, and missed my sister's wedding. And, Jess," she cooed, stepping back, "I would have missed seeing my baby nephew. Oh God, he is so precious! He looks just like his daddy!"

"Yeah, just like his daddy," she responded, plastering on a fake smile. She would love to be pummeling said 'daddy' into the floor at this very moment. She needed the key to her ankle bracelet first though, and in order for obtain it she had to get close to him.

"I can't wait to see him in his little suit," Trish continued to gush about Jamie before beginning to fuss over Jessica's hair again. "But first, we need to get you ready. Come on."

Alva followed the two women as Trish ushered Jessica into the bathroom, where she was unceremoniously placed into a chair in front of the bathroom vanity. 

Numerous hair and makeup products surrounded her, half of which Jessica didn't know the purpose of, but Trish seemed to as she confidently picked up a blue bottle and began shaking it before dispensing some product into her hand. 

"So, Kilgrave said that he wants his bride to have a classic look so, I'm thinking about a low chignon with some curls framing your face. Thoughts?"

Not understanding any of what had just been said to her, Jessica simply nodded. "Sure, sounds great."

It must have been the right answer because the blonde enthusiastically set about her task, pulling Jessica's hair this way and that to detangle it and add some volume before she used what must have been dozens of pins to fasten it at the base of her skull. 

Then, brandishing a curling iron, she set about wrapping sections of the bride's dark hair around the hot metal to create loose waves that framed the bride's face delicately. 

Jessica hardly noticed her work though, as she began to think about how much worse this situation had gotten, and how she absolutely had to take any and every chance to get the three of them away from Kilgrave today. 

There was no more time. Either he was going to force them to leave the country, doing who knew what with Trish, or Ginger was going to come in and possibly kill them all and take Jamie to become a lab experiment. Either possibility was not acceptable.

"Kilgrave said he gave you some medicine to help you sleep last night. I'll have to find out what it was because your skin looks perfect today. No dark circles at all. He's so thoughtful," Trish chittered on, as she applied light foundation to Jessica's face. 

So, that's why she had suddenly felt so tired the night before. She should have known. He had probably laced her food, and tricked her into delivering the dose to herself under the guise of being kind. She should have known better than to eat it. He was never kind unless it served his purpose.

"And a bit of color there," she felt a brush being swept over her eyelids, followed by the wetness of a liquid eyeliner and mascara. God, he had even secured Trish today to help keep her in line. She had failed miserably at protecting those she loved most.

"Some blush and bronzer. You're so pale, you know." More product was applied to her cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror for fear of who she would see looking back at her. 

This was the Jessica that he had created before, and despite what he had said about wanting her authentic self, it appeared he wanted this version of her now. She promised herself long ago though, that she would never be his doll again, and after today she would hold fast to that promise.

"And lipstick. This deep red works. Red always looks so good on you." That she could agree with Trish on. It did look good on her, and it would look even better when it was Kilgrave's blood on her hands.

"Perfect. I think he'll be pleased." Trish straightened, examining her work and finding it satisfactory. "Now, let's get you into your dress."

It was a moment every girl dreamed of, putting on her wedding dress to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to her Prince Charming. Jessica wasn't every girl, though. She had never dreamed of this moment, and especially not after her family had died, and she had been sent to live with the Walkers. 

Apparently, Kilgrave, despite the fact that he was no Prince Charming, had put some thought into this, she realized, as Trish opened the closet to reveal a floor length white gown.

The entirety of the white dress was layered with intricate lace detail, including the sheer sleeves, and she could tell that he had chosen it to feature what he considered to be her best assets, especially as she examined the low cut neckline. 

"Here. Open this first," Trish said excitedly, handing her a medium sized black box. Looking from it to Trish's eager face, Jessica sat the box on the bed and pulled off the top to reveal a set of barely there light blue lingerie. Biting back her anger, she snatched up the note in the box to read 'Your Something Blue.'

She wanted to rip the tiny blue lace apart and stuff it down her captor's throat, but upon looking up she caught sight of Alva, the knife still held precariously at her jugular. She had a feeling that if she refused her groom's gift, Alva, and most likely Trish, would pay the price.

With this in mind, she made her way back to the bathroom with the undergarments, her heart beating madly as she closed the door. She had to comply, just until she got the key. There would be no wedding night if she could keep her focus. 

Stripping out of her own underwear, she forced away memories from the past when she had regularly been compelled to wear lingerie like this for him. This time was different, she told herself as she transferred her copy of the map of the house from her old bra, tucking it securely within the new one. She was in control of herself this time, and she would beat him once and for all.

Emerging from the bathroom, she found Trish and Alva waiting for her with the white dress. Every molecule in her body rebelled against what the dress represented; however, Jessica reminded herself once again that she had to comply in order to protect those around her. 

After stepping into the dress, the other women slid it up her body, guiding her arms into the delicate lace sleeves. The satin of the dress was smooth against her skin, but every nerve seemed to be on fire as it settled on her shoulders, and they secured the buttons on the back, sealing her into the garment.

"You're gorgeous, Jess," Trish crowed, fluffing the back of the small train so it fanned out behind the bride. "Just one thing missing, well, actually three things...," Trish disappeared for a moment before returning with another black box, this one smaller and wrapped with a dark purple ribbon. "Another gift from your husband-to-be."

Jessica accepted the box, knowing from experience that it would contain luxurious jewelry for her to wear for him. He had always said that a prize like her should sparkle, and had made sure to keep her outfitted in diamonds and jewels of all shapes and sizes. 

Removing the ribbon, she opened the box to find that the pieces he had selected this time topped anything he had ever given her before. 

The diamond fringe necklace must have been at least a few dozen carats, and the accompanying teardrop earrings weren't by any means small either. 

The note this time read, 'Your Something Old.' Lifting them from the box, she saw that they were indeed vintage by the note of authentication in the box, saying that they had belonged to a Bavarian duchess back in the early 1800s.

Trish hemmed and hawed over the jewelry as she carefully placed them on Jessica, encouraging her to look into the mirror. She couldn't though, instead opting to assist her sister into her own off the shoulder smokey purple dress that cinched at the waist. As always, Trish looked amazing.

Allowing Trish to assist her into a pair of satin white peep toed heels, Jessica lamented that she couldn't wear her combat boots, which would have been much more appropriate for her plans today, but also too conspicuous. The shoes securely on her feet, she was directed to Alva, who now held two overflowing bouquets in her arms. 

Taking the bigger of the two, an ornate creation of white lilies, roses, orchids, and green eucalyptus and vines that all cascaded downward, Trish handed it to Jessica before accepting her more humble, but still stunning, bouquet. 

"I think it's time," she smiled to Jessica, as she offered her arm, which the bride accepted after taking a deep breath.

Most brides experienced a case of nerves on their wedding day, but Jessica found herself awash with a sense of calm for the first time in weeks as she walked arm-in-arm with Trish behind Alva. She had a mission, a purpose. Protect her child and sister, and destroy the monster that had been haunting her dreams for almost two years. 

After today there would be no more fearing him around every corner or jumping at the slightest movement in the shadows. He would be gone. Forever.

Descending the stairs, the two women followed Alva around the corner toward the sun room, where the man himself came into view, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

The mind controller was dressed for the occasion in a three-piece light gray suit with a white shirt lined with thin light gray stripes and a purple tie that matched Trish's dress. He actually appeared rather nervous as he ran a hand through his slicked back brown hair, but when he caught sight of her, he froze with his mouth falling open. 

As they drew near, he seemed to snap out of his daze, coming forward to take her hand in his and giving her a twirl to take in her appearance. 

"I know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony, but I'm glad I did because you've rendered me speechless with your beauty."

She wished she really had taken away his power of speech.

"Besides," he brought her hand to his lips, "we're not exactly traditional with our complex relationship and love child, are we? I don't even want you to take my last name after we're married."

Pulling her hand away from his, Jessica motioned toward her dress. "It's fitting that you made that choice seeing as it doesn't seem like I have one when it comes to any of this."

"I know, darling, and I'm sorry," he said exasperated, "I really did want us to have a longer engagement, but Ginger forced me to move up my timeline a bit. That, and well, I couldn't wait to be your husband." 

He was smiling widely now as he motioned toward Trish, "tell me, do you like your 'Something Borrowed'. It took Hank's team a lot of work to get Patsy here for our big day. But," he cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes longingly, "I know how important she is to you, so I made it happen."

Undeterred by her retreat from his touch, he turned to the two women. "Go tell the official we'll be ready in a moment. I'd like to have a private moment with my bride."

Obeying his command, the two women disappeared into the sun room, leaving Jessica alone with the person she hated most in this world. He seemed to be nervous again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"You truly look exquisite, Jessie," he spoke quietly, pressing his lips against her cheek. She didn't grant him a response though, and kept her arms limp at her side, causing him to breath out a sigh of frustration.

"Listen, I know this is fast, but I love you. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife in every sense," his long fingers traced the outline of her necklace along her collarbone, but he soon replaced them with his lips, kissing a fiery trail up her neck, where he captured the shell of her ear between his teeth. 

"I trust that you're wearing my other gift, as well. I do so look forward to seeing you in it tonight as you enjoy your 'Something New', which would be me, your husband."

"I told you," stepping back to reclaim her personal space, she held his gaze defiantly, "I'm on my...."

"Right, your monthly," he cut her off, shaking his head, and fixing her with a stern stare. "But, we both know that's bullshit, now don't we?"

Jessica felt her stomach tighten as he approached her again, resting his hands on her waist. 

"I had Alva do some snooping. Turns out that we still have some trust issues to work through, but we'll get there. And, listen, I'm not mad. I know that it's been quite some time since you've been with a man, but don't be nervous love," he kissed her softly, "I remember exactly what you like."

The thought of his body moving within hers had Jessica seeing red, and before she could stop herself, she had thrown his body into the wall behind him. "That's not happening, asshole. You will never violate me again," she yelled, as he looked upon her with fear. 

"Jessica, calm down," he held his hands out in front of him defensively, but it didn't stop her from slamming into him, pinning him with her forearm against his neck. 

"Nice try, but you don't control me anymore," she growled, plunging her free hand into the pocket she had previously seen him produce the keys from. Meeting the cool metal after a moment of searching, she released him from her hold, sending him crumpling to the floor, where he sputtered, trying to call out for help.

She didn't focus on him though, as she quickly bent down to attack the lock of her ankle bracelet with the various keys . After a few failed attempts, one finally fit into the lock and clicked, loosening the metal enough for her to push it off of her. It made a clanging sound as it hit the wooden floor, and Jessica thought she had never heard anything more beautiful. 

Turning, she froze completely at the sound of guns being cocked. 

"You ungrateful bitch," Kilgrave choked out as he pulled himself to his feet, while one of his security team kept a gun trained on her and another man rested the barrel of his weapon against Trish's temple.

"You've never appreciated anything that I've done for you," he kept his voice dangerously low as he began circling her. "You're determined to destroy us because that's what you do, Jessica, you destroy things."

Grabbing the back of her neck roughly he pulled her toward him, his face mere inches from hers, "but I won't let you. You see, things have changed, love, and I don't need sufentanil or adamantium or even my power to control you. There are other, much more effective consequences that I can enforce if you are so determined to disobey me." 

Keeping a firm hold on the back of her neck, he tugged her alongside him into the sun room, where she could see Hank standing at the end of the flower petal covered aisle with her son in his arms.

"I meant it when I said he was the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me," Kilgrave's voice was beside her ear and his hand held her jaw firmly so that she was forced to look at their son, "because even though I would never hurt him, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't use him to give me power over his mummy."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as the man shifted to rest his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. 

"How long do you think you can go without seeing your precious Jamie, hmm? Six months? A year? Five years? That would be a long time for Daddy to shape his little boy." 

His arms squeezed her waist and he kissed her cheek roughly. "Think about that the next time you even consider betraying me because no matter what you do, I will always make sure that I have him to keep you in line."

He released her, but tears continued to stream down her face as she watched Trish being shuffled to the front of the aisle by her guard to stand opposite Hank and Jamie. Reaching her destination, she waived to the little boy, both seemingly oblivious to the torture that Jessica was being subjected to.

"Now," Kilgrave began from in front of her as he straightened his tie, "I want you to remember exactly how this moment feels because when I say we're going somewhere, we're going, and when I say that I want to fuck you, I will, in whatever manner I please, and when I say we're getting married," he held out his hand to her, palm up, "we're getting married."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, she glared at him, but took his hand nonetheless. 

"Good girl," he crooned, pulling her beside him, and tucking her arm under his. As they began walking up the aisle, her eyes darted around the room. 

In contrast to the darkness that was consuming her, white tulle was draped along the ceiling and bouquets of white, purple, and pink flowers were spread throughout the room. Silver lanterns with glistening candles in them lined the aisle that they walked down, every step bringing them closer to the official looking man who would bind them together.

Her mind raced as they came to a halt in front of said man, and Kilgrave turned her so that they were face to face, taking her hands in a vice-like grip. 

"Smile for me, Jessica. We're going to be husband and wife, and you're happy. You love me."

Blinking a few times to push back a new round of tears that threatened to fall, Jessica looked to her baby son and forced the most realistic smile that she could summon. It seemed to please her groom as he turned his attention to the officiant. 

"Well, then, let's get on with it. Do your spiel, and get us married."

The man, who had previously seemed confused by his presence at the ceremony, now seemed confident, raising the binder in his hands to begin reading. 

"Kevin and Jessica, today you celebrate one of life's greatest journeys, and give recognition to...."

"I hate that name," Kilgrave snapped, "had to use it to make this legal, though. Just get to the vows." The officiant jumped at the groom's sudden outburst, but soon recovered, obeying the command.

"Kevin, do you take Jessica to be your wife?"

Squeezing her hands, Kilgrave's eyes burned into hers. "I do."

"Do you promise to honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

Again, he gave her another squeeze. "I do...unless she's being a bitch...or I'm in the mood for a threesome. Don't worry though, darling, I will always include you in those."

Eyeing the groom warily, the man seemed to determine that it was in his best interest to continue with the ceremony.

"And do you, Jessica, take...."

"She does," the mind controller barked, though the man looked hesitantly toward Jessica.

"I do," she looked to Jamie again, "for both."

This seemed to satisfy the officiant, who turned the page in his binder. "Repeat after me, then. I, Kevin, take thee, Jessica, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and promise to love you for the rest of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

Repeating the words, Kilgrave accepted a diamond encrusted band from Hank, which he slipped onto Jessica's left ring finger.

The officiant repeated the words for Jessica, which she mimicked, hesitating only when it came to the bit with the ring. Behind her, Trish produced a polished platinum band with beveling along the edges. Accepting it, Jessica swallowed hard before placing the band on Kilgrave's left ring finger.

Flexing his digits, he grinned from ear to ear. "That feels...," he breathed out a laugh. "It feels like I'm your husband."

He made to kiss her, but was interrupted by the officiant clearing his throat. "Actually, I have a few more li...."

"Declare us husband and wife, then go file the necessary paperwork to make our union official before you jump off the tallest bridge you can find," Kilgrave growled, cupping Jessica's cheek

"Having witnessed your declarations of love and devotion in the sanctity of holy matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Needing no further prompting, Kilgrave pulled her toward him whispering for her to kiss him like she meant it before covering her lips with his own in a possessive and passionate kiss. 

Complying with his order, Jessica returned the kiss, but broke it as his hands slid down her back toward her bottom. Grabbing them in her own, she halted his motion.

"What happens now?"

Leaning in for another, more chaste kiss, he clasped her left hand in his, and kissed the wedding band that he had placed there. "Laurant has prepared a celebratory meal for us and our guest to enjoy. Then, we depart for the airport, and our honeymoon."

With one last quick peck of his lips against hers, Kilgrave led her toward the dining room with Trish in tow. Upon entering, Jessica could see that Laurant had outdone himself with a two tiered wedding cake decorated with large fondant flowers and lace that mimicked her dress. Surrounding the pastry masterpiece were all of Kilgrave's favorite dishes, displayed on decorative serving platters

"Have a seat," her new husband said, though she knew it was a command as he pulled out the chair that had been decorated with a sign that said 'Bride'. Sitting obediently, she watched as Kilgrave accepted their son from his bodyguard before dismissing him and his team, then took a seat in his own chair beside her, the one labelled 'Groom'. 

"There's Daddy's precious boy," he cooed, nuzzling the baby's cheek with his nose. 

Watching them, Jessica thought that if the situation wasn't so dire, she would have been taken with her little boy's gray pants and vest that had been paired with a lilac dress shirt and tiny tie in the same color that had gray polka dots on it. As it was though, she never wanted to see the color purple on her son again.

Reaching out, she made to touch her baby, but found him moved away from her hand by his father. 

"Ah bup bup, I don't think your behavior today warrants any time with James, do you?" Receiving a glare in response, he leaned in to whisper in her ear seductively, "Make me a very happily married man tonight, and you may just earn some time with him tomorrow though."

The sound of a champagne flute being clinked drew their attention from one another, both diverting their gaze across the table, where Trish was replacing her butter knife amongst the place setting.

"Before we start eating, I'd like to propose a toast," she said, standing with her glass in hand, "if I may."

Nodding, Kilgrave gave Jessica a smug smile and raised his own glass. "For my lovely wife, you may, Patsy."

A thin smile crossing her own face, Trish raised her glass and saluted the newly wed couple. 

"To Jessica. May you find all the joy you deserve in life. May you be the best mother you can be to your beautiful son, Jamie. And may your husband, bastard that he is, rot in hell for the rest of eternity," she finished, downing her glass of champagne.

"What the hell is the meaning of this," Kilgrave stood, his champagne flute falling to the floor with a crash. "I told you that you were not to say anything against me!"

Standing her ground, Trish leaned across the table towards him, not showing any fear at his rage. "Yeah, I know. So much for washed up child star, huh, you piece of shit? And, oh by the way, Ginger sends her regards."

A tense moment passed in which Jessica looked back and forth between the two, absorbing what her sister had just said, before the sounds of shots and shouts rang out from the yard and through the dining room window silhouettes could be seen climbing the brick wall around the home's perimeter. 

It was Jessica's worst nightmare come true, and she shuddered as Kilgrave turned to her, rage and panic written across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ginger appears to be back, but what does this mean for our newlyweds and their son, and how does Trish fit into it? Next chapter will be the last before an epilogue.. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: I know I said one more chapter and an epilogue, but this chapter started to get very long, so I broke it on two. The good news is that Jessica returns to her authentic, ass kicking self in this chapter.

Chapter 13 - A Wedding Night to Remember

"Fuck," Kilgrave yelled as a flurry of commotion came from the hallway outside the dining room. Members of his security team were rushing in every direction to secure the entrances and windows alike as S.H.I.E.L.D. battled their way through their comrades outside. 

"Sir." Hank appeared in the dining room with two other men, all with their guns drawn. "We need to get you to a secure location." 

"Really? What makes you think that," he snapped loudly to be heard above the chaos of the shouts and gunfire.

"Kilgrave," Jessica began, coming beside him to shield Jamie with her body as the infant began to cry. Her new husband ignored her though, instead continuing to address his security team. 

"Can we get to the airport?"

"No," Hank said, shaking his head, "they've got all of the routes out of this street blocked."

"And how the hell did this happen," Kilgrave screamed, not caring that his voice was only continuing to upset his child. "What am I paying you for if you can't see these threats coming?"

"Maybe you should just give up because this little delusion of yours is over." Still standing across the table, Trish gave her new brother-in-law a victorious grin. "Ginger is going to wipe the floor with you." 

Infuriated, Kilgrave pushed his screaming child toward Hank, before descending upon Trish. "You think so, hmm, Patsy? You know, I've never liked you. You're a real bitch," he bit out as he towered over her. "Always spewing venomous words to Jessica about me. Poisoning her against me."

"You did that all on your own," Trish spat back at him, standing her ground. The tension passing between them was almost palpable, and it had Jessica on edge as she tried to both protect Jamie and monitor the scene that was unfolding before her.

"I was willing to overlook you being a vile woman, what with you being James' aunt and all, but now," he released a manic laugh and tilted his head, "but now, I'm just going to make sure that you die as painfully and slowly as possible."

This was the final thread for the blonde, who brought her fist back before letting it collide with his mouth in a fierce punch that sent him stumbling backwards. 

"You whore," he growled, a steady trickle of blood flowing from his busted lip as he regrouped, and advanced on his assailant. Seeing his rage directed at her sister, Jessica knew she had to take action, and quickly placed herself in front of him with her hands on his chest halting his charge. 

"Enough, Kilgrave! We don't have time for this bullshit! We have to protect Jamie from Ginger and her team!"

Trish seemed confused by her sister's words, but said nothing as she resisted the security guard who had rushed to detain her after her attack on his employer.

Furious and wounded, Kilgrave turned his temper on his new wife. "Of course, you're taking Patsy's side in this! What was I expecting? You never think about me, do you," he yelled, ever the selfish prick.

"I'm thinking about our son," she shot back, still restraining him.

As if noticing for the first time that his son was screaming, the man immediately eased his attempts at trying to go after the boy's aunt, instead issuing an order for his guards to search her for whatever was making her immune to his compulsions.

"Kilgrave," Jessica made another attempt at reasoning with him, but knew she couldn't do anymore for Trish at the moment, turning her focus to her son instead, "we need to take him somewhere safe. The basement."

Now pacing, Kilgrave brushed off her suggestion with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No, I want him, and you, with me at all times. But I also need to be able to think," he barked in an exasperated manner as he turned on Hank, "so at least bloody well try to soothe him!"

Hank complied instantaneously, rubbing the wailing baby's back and shushing him in a quiet voice. This was little comfort to Jessica though, who longed to hold her son, but knew it would be impossible in Kilgrave's current agitated state.

With said man now distracted with examining the two thin plastic discs that were confiscated from Trish's ears, the ones that looked identical to what Ginger had used to block his compulsions, Jessica quietly made her way over and huddled next to the other woman. From this vantage point, she could see that there were still some minor skirmishes taking place in the yard through the dining room window, but the chaos of earlier seemed to have subsided at least for the moment.

She vaguely registered Kilgrave demanding an update on the status of his security team, and Hank launching into a breakdown of the situation, but she felt as if she was in a fog as her mind raced to find a solution. It was only the warm touch of her sister's comforting hand on her shoulder that brought her back to reality.

"Don't worry," Trish spoke quietly beside her, "Ginger is going to save us." 

Confused, Jessica turned to her, her brow furrowed. "You mentioned Ginger earlier. How do you know her? What did she tell you?"

Leaning in a bit to be able to keep her voice low, Trish began telling her about her encounter with Ginger the day before, and how the woman had told her that Kilgrave had kidnapped Jessica and Jamie almost a month ago. "I was out of my mind with worry about you, Jess, and then when Elisa told me that Jamie was gone, I panicked. I didn't know what to do besides look for you on my own, but then Ginger showed up. She told me that she had worked with you to map out the house where you were being kept, and that she had promised to rescue you and Jamie."

"I did help her," Jessica said, unconsciously running her fingers over the place where she had concealed her own copy of the map. "What else did she tell you?"

"That Kilgrave seemed to be planning something, and that he might come for me," Trish chanced a glance in their captor's direction to find him still distracted, "and she prepared me with those ear guards to block out his power. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. I had to go along with his commands to make him believe that I was under his control..." she trailed off, her blue eyes pleading for forgiveness. 

"I know, and it's okay," Jessica told her, her voice reassuring the blonde that she truly understood her position. "You're sure we can trust Ginger though?" There was a feeling of hope beginning to blossom in her stomach as Trish nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Trish asked, but their attention was diverted in that moment as an obnoxious pinging cut through the voices in the room. Jessica recognized the annoying ringtone as the one she had become familiar with over the past few weeks, and watched as Kilgrave removed it from his suit pocket and cast a dark look at the name on the screen.

"Ginger, so nice of you to call. Unfortunately, I have to inform you that you're a shit nanny, and you're fired," he exclaimed as he brought the phone to his ear. 

Both women leaned forward from their position in the corner, hoping to catch some of the conversation on the other end; however, it was no use as he glared at them, and moved closer to the entry hall.

"I'm sure you do want me to come out, but that's not happening. You see, I have a wife and child to protect," he waggled his eyebrows at said wife before turning his back again. "Why don't you take out your high tech gadgets that block my powers, and come in, though? We can have a chat."

There was a pause, in which Jessica guessed that Ginger continued to try to bargain with him, but to no avail, as he abruptly told her that they had nothing more to discuss until she and her team left his property, and hung up.

"She wanted me to surrender," he laughed, "like that's ever going to happen."

"She wanted you to surrender? Don't you mean that she wanted us to surrender, and give her Jamie," Jessica spat, feeling confident once again that Ginger was, in fact, on her side after her conversation with Trish. She had an ally on the outside again, and if it was the last thing she did, she was going to get Jamie and Trish out of this house alive.

"Oh, Patsy filled you in on Ginger and S.H.I.E.L.D., did she," he said sarcastically, putting on a mocking pout. "Oh well, I figured you'd sleuth out the truth eventually. You really are gullible sometimes though, my love," he was close to her now, and brought his hands up to cradle her face in his palms. 

"Just promise that you'll remember one thing for me," he was giving her an intense stare, as if he was hoping his eyes could convince her of the necessity to commit his next words to memory. "You're my wife now, and that means that your government cannot compel you to testify against me."

"They wouldn't have to compel me," she snapped, using both her arms to remove his hands from her. "In fact, I'd gladly sign up to see you rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life."

Fixing her with a glare, Kilgrave motioned toward Jamie in Hank's arms. "Enjoy the sight of our little boy, because after today, you won't see James again until after his first birthday."

"After today, you won't ever see Jamie again," she retorted, punching the guard who thought it was a smart choice to attempt to break up their exchange in the face, his unconscious body falling limply to the floor. 

"Make it his second birthday," her husband barked in response, though eyed her warily, as if trying to anticipate her next move. The other guard closed in, but Kilgrave held up his hand for him to pause before he reached Jessica.

"Yeah right," she was laughing at him now. He couldn't threaten her anymore. Not with her allies beating down his door to rescue them. No, she was confident that by the end of this day at least her son would be free. 

"I actually have a confession, darling," she drew out the last word, taunting him. "I've already been a very disobedient wife. You see, I did help Ginger. In fact, I gave her a map of this whole house. Every entrance. Every guard station. Everything. And now, she's coming for you."

His pupils dilated, the dark brown of his irises almost completely gone. He was seething now, his fists clenched. She knew that he would never hit her though. No, Kilgrave never got his own hands dirty, and especially not with her out of his control. She would end him if he dared to even try.

"You swore on James' life that you didn't betray me," he rasped, his voice quivering from the barely contained rage that had reemerged within him.

"I swore to protect his life the day he was born. Primarily, that meant protecting him from you," she was the predator now, watching every small move he made, the stiffening of his jaw, the furrow of his brow, the straightening of his posture.

"I AM HIS FATHER," the man bellowed, coming towards her. She didn't back down though. Not this time.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER," she volleyed back at him with the same fierosity as she caught him midstride, throwing him into the wall behind him, his body leaving a dent in the plaster. She didn't stop, advancing on his crumpled form on the floor, and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Jamie is the only good thing that has ever come from you, or ever will, but guess what? He's mine. Only mine, you asshole!"

The dining table splintered in half from the force of his body hitting it, but she didn't relent in her attack, going after him once more. Before she could reach him however, there was a loud pop and a searing pain exploded across her right shoulder.

She heard the guard yell for her to halt through the ringing in her ears, but she didn't slow down, even as the room began to tilt slightly and she felt the overwhelming urge to vomit. 

"I said halt," the guard repeated, but he didn't get a third chance as she spun around, kicking him square in the jaw, and sending him backwards. 

"And I said go to hell." Turning her attention back to her target, she singled in on him scrambling to his feet, and making his way towards Hank. "Get back here, shithead," she cried out, lunging forward to grab him and latching onto his arm.

The look he gave her was that of a trapped animal, but his eyes quickly darted toward the corner of the room, and in the next moment he loudly issued a command. "Patsy, kill Jessica!"

Jessica had barely let go of him when she felt the whoosh of air as the silver platter from lunch missed her head by mere centimeters. Looking back she could see Trish grabbing another. 

"Fuck! Trish, no. Don't listen to him." She knew reasoning with her sister was no use at this point; however, she also couldn't stop herself. Of course, the other woman didn't listen as she hurled the next tray, forcing Jessica to deflect it with her injured arm. The cry that she released fell on deaf ears though, as Trish continued toward her, this time with a knife in hand. 

"I'm going to kill you," her words were zombie-like and her voice void of its usual fiery spark as she repeated Kilgrave's command. 

She held out her hands in an attempt to calm the blonde woman, her eyes focused on the knife that Trish held low at her side. "Trish, please, don't make me do this," she begged.

"I have to. I have to kill you." Tears were streaming from her sister's eyes as she raised the knife to strike. 

"I'm sorry." Jessica winced as her fist connected with Trish's chin, knocking her out immediately. Jessica utilized her body's enhanced agility, ensuring that her sister never hit the floor.

Cradling Trish against her now blood soaked wedding dress, Jessica took a moment to survey her surroundings. As expected, Kilgrave had taken advantage of the chaos he had created, and he and Hank and her son were now nowhere in sight.

"Son of a bitch," she bit out through gritted teeth. Her arm felt like it was on fire, and a closer examination showed that the bullet was still lodged in her shoulder. She couldn't dwell on this too long however, as the sound of shouts began coming from different areas of the house.

No, right now she needed to find a place to conceal Trish from Kilgrave and his security team. Then, she could focus on getting her son, and getting them all the hell away from here.

Ignoring the pain radiating from her wounded arm, she hoisted Trish over her shoulder in a firemen's carry. Her wedding shoes were abandoned in the entryway as she looked around. The shouts still continued, but they seemed to be coming from the direction of the sitting room.

Using this opportunity, she climbed the stairs to the nursery as silently as possible. The coast was clear as she crept into the en suite of Jamie's room, and pulled back the shower curtain to deposit Trish into the bath tub.

"You should be safe here. I'll be back soon," she promised, brushing a few stray locks of blonde hair away from the woman's forehead before standing to close the shower curtain and conceal her. 

The water running down the drain in the sink was red as she cleaned her bullet wound. She couldn't dig the bullet out now, but at least the bleeding had slowed for the moment. Grabbing one of Jamie's swaddling blankets from the closet, she tied it around her upper arm in an attempt to staunch the flow completely.

She would have it looked at after she rescued Trish and Jamie. Till then she needed to rescue her baby from his father, but first she needed to put on her ass kicking boots.

Creeping toward the master bedroom she had spent the night before in, Jessica pushed open the door, but found no one there. Her boots were by the bed though, and she quickly pulled them on using her good arm.

Taking a moment to wiggle her toes in the boots, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She definitely wasn't the doll that her husband wanted with the blood that stained her dress. The same dress that was now a casualty as she ripped off the bottom half, as well as the sleeves in order to give herself a greater range of motion. She would have preferred her own clothes, but those had vanished.

As she replaced the blanket on her arm, she looked through the window that was lined by the heavy velvet curtains Trish had opened earlier, where she could see the sun beginning to sink below the horizon. It was almost night. Her wedding night. And, she sure as hell was going to give her husband one to remember.

Exiting the bedroom, she surveyed the entry hall below to find no one, and in contrast to the shouts from before it was now silent. It was eerily reminiscent of their previous time together when they would occupy an apartment and live with the zombie like occupants for weeks on end.

She pushed the chill that these memories gave her away as she reached the bottom of the stairs. To her right, she could see light behind the curtains of the French doors that led to the sitting room. That must be where he had decided to hole up.

She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to confront him outright in her condition, especially since his security didn't seem to have any qualms about shooting her, and they would definitely see her coming. 

Of course, they wouldn't see her coming if they couldn't see anything. From her time investigating the house, she knew that the circuit breaker was located near her prison in the basement. Withdrawing her map from its hiding place, she saw that she had in fact documented this.

Darkness, it was, she thought as she slinked toward the basement door. Much like the rest of the house, the stairs the led to the basement were void of anyone. This would make her task easier.

At the bottom of the stairs, she consulted her map, and took a left turn into the hallway that led back toward her prison. She could make out the outline of the room she needed to go in to, but there was something else that drew her attention away from this destination. 

Peaking out from beneath the heavy adamantium door of the room that she was previously kept prisoner in there was a small slash of light. Approaching it, she pressed her ear to the door, and could hear small shuffling noises from within. Someone was inside the room.

From over her shoulder she could see that the room she was monitored from was closed, but that didn't stop her. Kicking in the door, she found the room was empty, but the monitors were still going. 

Approaching the screen she could make out a hunched figure at the desk in the room. A series of glass tubes and beakers were spread out before him. It was Dr. Robert. What was he doing down here?

In a series of movements she had crossed the hall and her hands were on the metal wheel that sealed the door. There was hardly any resistance as she spun it, and pushed the door open to reveal the man from the screen.

His eyes were sunken with dark bags underneath them, and he appeared startled at the door opening.

"I'm almost there, I swear," he exclaimed loudly, but his demeanor changed upon seeing it was her. "Jessica!"

He was on his feet in an instant, abandoning his seat to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Have you come to save me?"

Repulsed that this shady doctor thought she gave a damn about him, Jessica opted to remove his arms from her, and shove him back into the chair he had occupied a moment earlier.

"Hardly," she sneered, remembering how he had dosed her with the drugs that made her violently ill for four days. Her eyes swept over the scientific equipment in front of him. "What are you doing down here?"

"I...I...he has me working on a serum. Night and day. I haven't slept in ages."

"A serum," she questioned, examining his work more closely, especially a container that had 'Biohazard' written clearly across it.

"Y-yes, to increase his powers. He wants to control you again," the doctor explained as he followed her gaze. "That's the embryo from his relationship with the Schlottmann girl."

Rage consumed Jessica as she continued to look at the container. That could have been her baby if she hadn't changed her mind about keeping Jamie.

"That psychotic piece of shit," she ground out. "I'm going to kill him."

"Please," the doctor begged. "Please kill him, and save me. I can help you. I can tell you all about the people that created you."

This had Jessica's attention. "What? What do you mean?"

"I know the man who made you what you are. I know so many things. So many secrets," he pleaded with her.

Grabbing him by the lab coat, she pinned him against the wall. "What do you know?"

"You have to save me first! Then, I'll tell you."

She was not in the mood for bargaining, which she made clear by slamming him against the wall. "Tell me now!"

For as much of a coward as he seemed, she had to hand it to Dr. Robert, that he kept his resolve when it seemed to benefit him. "Save me, then I'll tell you everything."

"You're just as bad as him," she said, narrowing her eyes at the doctor. She wanted answers, but she knew he wouldn't give them to her until Kilgrave was gone. Also, time was not a luxury she had in this situation. At any moment, Ginger and her team could storm the house, and even if they were on her side, she needed to know that Jamie wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"I'm injured. That means that my best bet at getting us all out of here is to incapacitate Kilgrave. How would you recommend that I do that?"

The doctor brightened. "I have what you need."

Releasing him, Jessica followed as he went back to the desk, and began rifling through the glass tubes before finally holding one up. "This. You just need to inject him with a syringe full of this, and he'll be dead."

"What is it," she asked, taking the syringe he offered after loading it from the vial.

"His serum," the doctor responded. 

Shocked, Jessica shoved it back into the doctor's hand. "Why the hell would I inject him with that?! I thought you wanted me to get rid of him. Not make him stronger!"

"Listen to me," the doctor tried to calm her, as he pushed the syringe back toward her, "the serum could make him stronger, but it has a much higher chance of killing him!"

"How high," she demanded, eyeing the implement wearily. 

"I'd say sixty, maybe seventy percent," he began, but seeing her exasperation quickly tried to cover. "It's not a precise science, but you have the opportunity to end this here and now!"

"Or, make it so he can control me," she retorted. Odds were, in fact, in her favor; however, this was a huge risk to take with her son's life.

"I can't risk this. Jamie," she trailed off, as if this was all the explanation he needed. He didn't seem to grasp this though, as he made to grab her arms.

"You have to," he exclaimed, even as she shook him off.

"That's where you're wrong, asshat. The only thing I have to do is get my baby. Now, fuck off."

She was done with him, and made to leave the room, and him, behind.

"What happens when your son's powers manifest? You'll regret that you didn't take this chance when Kilgrave controls the boy, and makes him do terrible things!" The man was making one last attempt to bring her to his side. This statement had the opposite effect though, as evidenced by her hand slamming his head onto the desk.

As his body slid to the floor she felt a sense of satisfaction. "Jamie won't have powers, and Kilgrave will never control him."

Taking a step out of the room, her mind was still captivated by her conversation with the doctor. She could squeeze him for information later, though. For now, she had to turn out the lights in order to rescue Jamie.

It was these thoughts that preoccupied her mind as the butt of a shotgun was jammed into her head just outside the door. 

The last coherent thought she had as her body crumpled on the cold concrete floor was of her baby son, and how she would hold him in her arms when they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next chapter will be the conclusion of the story itself, followed by an epilogue. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Note: I know, I know I said that this would be the last chapter before an epilogue, but well, I lied (sorry). Next one is definitely the last chapter before the epilogue. Also, notice that I used some of the dialogue from the episodes that came after AKA WWJD? because it was so good, and I just had to!
> 
> As for this chapter, this is some non-con, so beware! Otherwise, enjoy, and remember, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!

Chapter 14 - Heavy

"Urgh." Jessica groaned as she became aware of a painful throbbing in her head and shoulder, both seemingly battling to determine which one could be more excruciating. 

Secondary to this pain was the fact that her entire body felt exhausted, and she didn't want to move from the soft comfort beneath her. Something in the back of her mind told her that she needed to though, an urgent cry trying to cut through the fog in her head.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was now in the sitting room. It was dark outside the many windows that faced the backyard, but she could vaguely make out a few shapes blocking the windows. 

Pushing herself up on her uninjured arm, she blinked a few times before she could finally tell what the shapes were. 

Alva and Laurant, as well as men wearing the uniform of Kilgrave's security detail, formed a human barrier in front of the window. 

Knives and guns were pressed against throats and heads, but none of them seemed afraid. They were compelled, she realized by the zombie-like look on their faces. 

"Ah, you're awake," her husband's accented voice reached her ears, causing her to look across from her, where he was casually draped across an armchair, his phone in hand.

Adrenaline coursing through her, she immediately sprang from her position on the sofa, lunging toward him. Blood was rushing in her ears, so loud that her mind didn't process his shout, but halfway to him her body froze, as if she had hit an invisible brick wall, causing her to tumble to the floor. 

Pain radiated through her right side as she landed on her injured shoulder, but it was another eerie, but all too familiar, sensation that was causing her to begin to panic.

Gasping for air through the pain, she could feel a heavy fog invading her senses, and a coldness creeping through her veins. 

"No, it can't be," Kilgrave gasped, abandoning his casual demeanor and rapidly rising from his seat to hover over her. 

Moving her stare from the ceiling above her to his face, Jessica could see the disbelief and hope in his eyes as he gazed upon her. 

"Stand up," he commanded, hesitantly, and immediately she felt her body complying with the order. Fighting through the pain and fogginess, she rose to her feet to stand before him, bloody and exhausted. 

"Give me a smile," he ordered next, the corners of his own mouth starting to lift as he allowed himself to begin to believe that she truly was under his control once more.

Wanting to snarl at him, Jessica instead found herself bearing all of her teeth in a more friendly gesture, which had him now giving her his own joyous grin, and she could swear she saw tears in his eyes. 

He didn't give her time to confirm this though, as he pulled her into a tender embrace.

"My god, it's finally over, you're mine now," he breathed into her hair. "No more fighting, no more of these ugly displays, you'll be with me now." 

Releasing her, he took a step back, examining her once more as if he was still trying to grasp this new reality. Then, as he exhaled a contented sigh, he leaned in to bring his lips to hers. 

They didn't connect however, as Jessica pulled her head away, and used her uninjured left arm to shove him toward the armchair that he had previously occupied.

"H-how," she stammered, the shock of the moment taking over, and her body beginning to tremble . "How is t-this possible?"

"Darling," he began, drawing the word out as he recovered his balance. "I love your fighting spirit, but I think we've had quite enough of it for today, so you will not attempt to harm me in any way, do you understand?"

Compelled to answer his direct question, she nodded. "Yes."

"Good girl," he crowed, his hands behind his back as he began doing a circle around her to take in her appearance. 

"It's a shame about your wedding gown. I had so looked forward to divesting you of it," he blew out a sigh, as if truly mourning his lost opportunity. "I do love those legs, though. The power and strength of them as they wrap around my waist when I'm thr...."

Trying to contradict his order not to harm him, Jessica began to raise her fist, but immediately found it back at her side. She did get a sense of gratification as he flinched, but it didn't last when he let out a chuckle as he saw that his command held.

"My fiery goddess," he said, tucking a strand of her raven locks behind her ear, "you are perfection."

Once again pulling her head away from him, the heroine closed her eyes for a moment to gather her resolve. Opening them again, she fixed him with a glare, and demanded, "I asked you how this is possible, asshole."

Grinning smugly at her, he paused his pacing around her to fix her with an expectant gaze, as if she should already know the answer to this question. 

Trying to think through the pain and confusion in her mind, Jessica remembered the moments before she was knocked out, specifically her conversation with Dr. Robert.

"The serum," she finally spat out to his great amusement. 

"Clever, clever girl! I knew you'd get it," he exclaimed excitedly as he booped her on the nose. "Yes, you see, I realized after your little performance today that I needed to take a firmer hand with our relationship. So, while you were sleeping, I had the good doctor inject me with his little science experiment. Burned like a bitch, but Christ, was it worth it to see your face right now!"

Looking away in anger and disgust, she ignored him as he continued to excitedly babble about the serum that Dr. Robert had created. She knew that the odds were too good to be true, and she was glad that she hadn't been the one to inject him. 

The only thing worse than knowing that he had control of her again would be knowing that she had been the one that gave it to him.

"...and really, I was taking a big risk. I mean, it could have killed me," he continued his rant.

Catching this phrase, Jessica turned her head back towards him to see that he wasn't paying a bit of attention to her. 

"I wish it had," she said quietly, though it was enough for his head to jerk in her direction.

"Excuse me," he rounded on her, his body suddenly very close to hers as he used his height to loom over her. 

"I said," she paused for dramatic effect, "I. Wish. It. Had." Enunciating every word to clearly convey her desire for them to be true, she watched as he began to take ragged breaths to control the rage brewing within him, and pointed his finger in her face.

"That's just...," he paused to contain himself from exploding at her, "that's not exactly what a husband wants to hear from his new bride," he finally finished. 

"Are we really married? I mean, last time I checked when one of the parties is under duress it's not exactly legal, is it," she quipped sarcastically, jabbing at him in the only way she could.

"Duress," he surprised her with a smile, shaking his head and giving her a look that told her he thought her words were absurd. "I don't recall any duress. In fact, I think everyone present will remember you proclaiming that it was the happiest day of your life. You were even crying tears of joy as we shared our first kiss as man and wife."

"Bullshit," she spat back at him, reaching for a vase on the coffee table to smash, but quickly finding herself being commanded to return it to its spot gently. 

Cursing in her head, she did as she was told, all the while refusing to look at what she was sure would be a smug expression on his face. Instead, she trained her eyes on the zombie like figures in front of the window.

"Oh, yes. Do you like what I've done with the room," Kilgrave asked as he followed her gaze, sauntering toward his macabre line of defense, and flicking one of the guards in the head, though of course the man remained unmoving. "I figured this would keep Ginger and her friends away for the time being." 

"You're sick," was all that she could think to say, averting her eyes from the scene. She should have stopped all of this before it got to this point. 

She should have finished him on the street that night a year ago. It would have looked like an accident, like the bus had actually killed him. She wasn't strong enough though, and now there was going to be even greater collateral than he had already caused in his quest to make her love him.

This fact was driven home as she looked around the room for the first time, and felt her heart clench. On the opposite side of the room, Trish was seated in front of a table, where Jamie's carrier had been placed. 

From her position, Jessica could see that her sister had the same zombie-like expression on her face as the security and house staff, her eyes glazed over as she watched over her peacefully sleeping nephew. 

"Ah, Patsy. She came downstairs a bit ago, yelling about killing you," her husband's voice said, pulling her back from the depths of her thoughts. "I convinced her it wasn't in her best interest though, especially not with that rather nasty bruise that you left on her face," he continued, taunting her. "But then again, you've always been tough on the people that love you." 

Feeling her ire rising, Jessica folded her arms across her chest. "I wouldn't have had to knock her out if you hadn't told her to kill me," she snapped. "And if you're referring to yourself, you deserved everything you got and more!"

At these words, the mind controller once again closed the gap between them, his face now inches from hers. 

"No one deserves to be left to die in the gutter by the person they love! I only ever gave you affection and devotion, not to mention the best of everything, and you left me bleeding and alone in the street!"

"What choice did I have," she growled back in a low voice, returning his glare. 

The air between them was heavy, their breaths combined in the small space between them, and tension coming off of them both in waves, but just as it was becoming too much, the annoying pinging of his phone sounded from his pocket, breaking the moment. 

He didn't say anything as he backed off and retrieved the device, but the dark stare he gave her told her that their conversation wasn't over.

"What now," he demanded into the speaker as he brought the phone to his ear, obviously frustrated. A period of silence followed as he seemed to listen, but whatever they said must have infuriated him further, as he snapped at whoever was on the other end. 

"You can obviously see that I have the upper hand, Ginger, so I'm going to call your bluff. If you even attempt to breach this house, everyone in this room will off themselves, and it will be all your fault. Now, tell me, how would that sit on your conscience?"

Not waiting for a response, he hung up, furiously tossing the phone into the sofa. 

"I'm tired of Ginger and her bullshit games," he growled, running a hand through his hair. "I could have enjoyed my wedding night on a private jet bound for Thailand, but no, she had to spoil that by holding my family hostage over some bloody metal."

He continued to rage, oblivious to Jessica's anxiety at the conversation. If Ginger and her team tried to invade the house she knew Kilgrave would do anything and everything to evade capture, and that meant that Trish and Jamie would be in the line of fire.

"What if she's not bluffing," she ventured. "What if they do get in the house? What happens then?"

Shaking his head, Kilgrave wandered over to his son, adjusting the blanket that covered him so that it was tucked more securely around his sleeping form. 

"They are bluffing," he said firmly, his eyes never leaving the boy. 

Silence filled the room once more, and Jessica glanced at a nearby clock. It was five-thirty in the morning, which meant that sunrise wasn't too far away. She could tell from her captor's frustration that Ginger was losing patience, which meant that her time was limited. She had to convince him to let Jamie and Trish go, and soon.

Watching him as he paced to the sofa, flopping down into the seat and propping his feet up on the coffee table, she took her own seat, hoping to put him at ease. 

She could tell he was in his own world as he looked off into space, but before she could begin pleading her case for Trish and Jamie's release, he unexpectedly turned his attention to her.

"You said what choice did you have," he started, examining her, his eyes searching for an answer to an unspoken question. 

"What," she responded, confused for a moment about what he was referring to. Then, their exchange that occurred prior to Ginger's call came back to her, and her stomach sank. She didn't want to discuss this. Not with anyone, and especially not with him.

"You said you didn't have a choice when I said that you left me that night. The night you killed Reva. Why didn't you have a choice?"

Anger rose in her at his referring to her killing Reva, as if he hadn't commanded her to. This anger was superseded by something else though, as the memories of that cold January night a little over a year ago came rushing back to her. 

She could almost feel the chill of the air on her face and the sting on her knuckles from having dug through the concrete and dirt for the box that contained Kilgrave's dark childhood secret.

She remembered seeing Reva sprawled in the street before them, still in the place she had landed after Jessica struck her in the chest. She had gravitated toward the woman, her mind willing what had just occurred to be a terrible nightmare. 

It wasn't, and she knew that at the time, but every cell in her body wanted to reject the idea that she had just become a killer. Now fully immersed in the memory, she could hear shouts from behind her. 

"Leave her be. Let's go," Kilgrave ordered her, but she could barely register what he was saying over the furious beating of her heart in her chest. He made her do this, she thought, as her feet carried her toward Reva's lifeless form. Kneeling beside the woman's broken body, she had a moment of clarity that cut like a knife through the fog in her mind. 

Kilgrave made her do a lot of things. He was controlling her, and he had been for quite some time. She recalled the last eight months, in which he would tell her how to act, how to dress and style her hair and makeup, the things she liked and wanted, and even how, when, and where they were going to have sex.

The sex. Her mind froze at this thought. He had made it abundantly clear how he felt about children, but after two missed periods she was beginning to have a hard time denying the fact that she was most likely carrying one. 

Thinking this, her eyes fell on Reva again, and she wondered if this would be her fate, as well, once he found out.

She knew that he would be furious at her for becoming pregnant, despite her not having a say in if they used protection or not. It wouldn't matter to him. 

"Get back here, Jessica," his voice shouted behind her as she stood. She looked back, and saw that he had taken a step out into the street. He was coming for her, and her baby, and even if he didn't kill her, she knew that there was no scenario in which she would be permitted to keep the child. 

Her mind was so confused. She didn't think she wanted this baby, but at the same time she wasn't sure, and so she kept walking.

"NOW, JESSICA," he roared, even angrier this time. One foot in front of the other continued to carry her away from him, only glancing back momentarily as she heard the screeching of tires and breaking of glass. She saw the bus hit him, but she didn't stop. Not even when she heard his agonized screams for her. 

She needed to get as far away from him as possible, somewhere safe. She needed Trish, and that's where she had ended up the following morning, crying in her sister's arms as she recounted her time as Kilgrave's captive.

"Jess," the voice from her memory harkened her back to the present, though it was now calm and curious. "Why didn't you ha...."

"Because I knew what you would make me do once you found out," she answered, cutting him off. "And I had to protect the baby from you. Protect him."

Looking from her to their son, who was still sleeping soundly and back again, Kilgrave blew out a sigh and let his head fall into his hands for a moment. 

"You were right...about what I would have done," he finally said, coming to her and kneeling, "I would have been scared and selfish, and...it would have been the greatest mistake of my life."

Clasping her hands in his, he brought them to his lips for a tender kiss. 

"You gave me that boy, and I love him more than words can describe," he began, looking into her eyes with such sincerity. 

"And, I promise you, my love, that things are going to be different this time. I'll be more careful with my words, and try to be more considerate of what you want. I'm going to make you happy again."

Letting out an incredulous laugh, Jessica pulled her hands away from him. "You'll consider what I want if it's what you want, too, is more like it, and for the record, I was never happy with you!"

Furrowing his brow, Kilgrave shook his head as if he couldn't understand how she could say such a thing. 

"Bullshit! I took your life and gave it meaning. Flew you to some of the most romantic places in the world. Pampered you. Spoiled you. Gave you everything you ever wanted...."

"The only things you ever gave me, you piece of shit, were shame and remorse and pain. You're a rapist and a..." she yelled, flying to her feet. 

"Shut up," he barked, now also standing, his eyes closed tightly as if he could block out her words, not that she could say anything else with her jaw compelled shut.

"Jesus, you can't make this easy, can you," he growled, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides, an obvious sign of the rage that he was trying to contain. 

Opening his eyes, he gave her a disbelieving look, then sighed and walked past her toward the other side of the room.

Turning his back on his wife, Kilgrave extended his hand in the direction of the woman he was now very glad he hadn't had killed earlier in the day. "C'mere, Patsy," he commanded.

Complying immediately, Trish stood and accepted the hand that he was holding out to her, allowing him to draw her into him, and stroke her blonde hair. Watching his index finger trace a delicate trail down the line of her jaw, Jessica felt her insides twist. 

"You love her," Kilgrave spoke, his eyes never leaving Trish's face. "I don't blame you. I could see myself loving her, too...for a few months, at least."

"She's beautiful," he continued, now turning his gaze toward his new bride, "all blonde and bubbly. Shite radio show, but that wouldn't be a problem when she's with me. Who knows? Maybe I chose the wrong sister?"

Still unable to speak, Jessica clenched her fist, making to take a step toward him, but he shook his head. 

"Stop. Stay right where you are, Jessica." 

Having no choice but to obey him, the heroine stood stock still in the middle of the room, watching as he continued to move his fingers across Trish's skin.

"I love you, Jessica, but you just seem to be incapable of choosing me," he said, fixing her with a disappointed stare before turning back to Trish, "so, I guess I'll just have to settle for my consolation prize."

Cupping the blonde's cheek, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. 

"At least it won't be difficult to make her want me. Make her beg me and ache for my touch. You know, just like you used to," he taunted, catching Jessica's eye again.

"In fact, I think Patsy should come with us on our travels. She could be James' new nanny, take care of his needs when his mummy isn't around. And," he spun Trish around, pulling her back roughly up against his front and resting his head on her shoulder , "she could take care of mine, too."

Jessica's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest as he crudely traced a line up Trish's neck with his tongue. 

She was struggling with all her might to move, but every attempt made her feel weaker, like she was falling down a deep, dark well of hopelessness. Not to mention her head felt like it was going to explode from the effort it took to attempt to contradict his command. 

"From your perspective I'll be raping her, my skin will be touching hers. She'll be my play-thing." He was back in front of Trish, his face inches from hers. "She'll be my slave, and in her mind, she'll be dying, innit that right?"

"Yes," Jessica responded weakly as her jaw unclenched, overridden by the compulsion to answer his direct question.

"I guess you're okay with that though, since it won't be you." Turning back to Trish, he leaned in, commanding her, "Kiss me. Mean it!"

Watching as her sister attacked his lips with passion and lust, Jessica felt fiery tears streaming down her face. She was supposed to protect Trish from this monster, and yet here he was violating her mind and body. 

"Please," she heard herself beg, feeling as though she wasn't in her own body. This nightmare couldn't be happening to her. There was no response though as the two continued kissing passionately. 

"Please, please, please," she continued, her voice growing louder and louder, and her tears turning into sobs. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her head hurt more than it ever had, even after the accident that stole her family. 

Watching as his mouth worked against her sister's, consuming her, and his hands wrapped around Trish's waist, Jessica felt as though she was going to pass out. Then, she heard herself cry out the one thing she knew he wanted more than anything.

"I'll do it! Please! I'll do it!" 

At these words, Kilgrave raised his head to look at her, and commanded Trish to halt her assault on his mouth. Seeing this, Jessica crumpled to the wooden floor, sobs still wracking her body, though from relief or despair she couldn't tell. 

She could hear footsteps approaching her, but she was too exhausted to lift her head. It didn't matter anyway, she knew it was him. 

This fact was confirmed a moment later when he kneeled next to her, pulling her body against his. 

"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica," he breathed against her hair, his arms enveloping her in a warm and tender embrace. "Tell me, love, tell me exactly what you'll do."

His voice may have been laced with softness, but, as he used his index finger to tilt her head up to meet his eyes, she could tell from the intensity in his brown orbs that he wanted to hear her confirm what he already knew. That he had broken her, and that she was now truly his.

"I'll...," she started, swallowing her tears and catching her breath, "I'll choose you."

"Yes," he gasped, kissing her forehead. "You see, I told you that this time would be different. I don't want to have to control you all the time. I'm willing to give you choices, and I'll be patient with you, no matter how long it takes until you make the right one."

Not allowing her time to respond, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the sofa and gently depositing her on the cushions. 

She could hear him walking away, and ordering Trish to check on Jamie after all the commotion, but was so tired and ashamed that she couldn't look in the direction of her sister and son.

Returning to her, Kilgrave took the seat beside her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other to cup her head as he tucked her against his own shoulder. 

"No more crying, darling, shh," he soothed. "It's all right. I'm here. I'll always be here."

These words terrified her more than anything, but he was whispering softly for her to relax, and she could feel her body obeying the command as he brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"You fight so hard against being loved, but I just can't help myself because I am, Jessica Jones, without a doubt, irreparably in love with you," he purred, his breath dancing across her lips with the words, but she didn't respond, not even as he brushed a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

"You just have to stop fighting me, fighting what we have. Your fear of being loved is forcing me to punish you," he kissed the other side of her mouth. 

"But no more, my sweet girl, as long as you promise me that you'll try harder, I know we can find a balance between us.

She highly doubted that there would be any balance between them, but feeling broken and exhausted, Jessica nodded. 

"I...I can do that," she stammered. "I want to be happy." And, she really did. In this moment she just wanted to give up, and be done with the fighting. She was so tired, and her mind felt even more foggy than it had the first time she was under his thrall.

"I know, sweetheart. Look, after a while, however long it takes, I know, I know that you will feel what I feel. " His hands moved down to caress her naked arms. 

"Besides, I do have a rather romantic honeymoon planned for us." His lips migrated to her cheek kissing a trail down to her jaw, but Jessica felt nothing. 

Now working her neck with his lips and teeth, Kilgrave elaborated on his plans to celebrate their nuptials. 

"You, me, white sand, mai tais, a luxurious private hut on the water, and clothes definitely not recommended." He reached the spot under her ear, but only felt disappointment as she didn't respond with the moan he had been anticipating.

"Jess," he said, drawing back to cradle her cheeks in his palms, "you're confused, and that's okay because I'm going to help you through this. Just think, you'll be happier than you've ever been as my wife and mother of my children because...," he hesitated for a moment, searching her eyes, but then she saw resolve fill his features, and his eyes dilate, "...you love me and you want me."

Feeling a surge of love and arousal overwhelming her, Jessica brought her uninjured arm up to wrap around the back of his shoulders, stroking the short hairs at the base of his skull seductively.

Leaning into her touch, he smiled brightly at her, and she realized that she needed his body pressed against hers, giving each other unspeakable pleasure. To communicate this, she pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. 

Pulling her into his lap, he could feel himself stiffening in his trousers as her hips grinded down on him, and he deepened the kiss.

It had been almost a year since they had been together, but he quickly found himself remembering all of the things that made her gasp his name, which she was now doing. It sounded so sweet and erotic at the same time, and he knew that he'd never be able to get enough. 

"My sweet, sweet girl," he panted against her lips, trying to catch his breath even as she continued kissing every inch of skin she could find, "tell me that you haven't missed this. That, you haven't missed being with me," he groaned as her hands slid down his chest and stomach to find his belt buckle.

Mimicking his earlier actions as she worked the leather free from the metal clasp, she kissed a trail along his jaw until she reached his ear. 

Her breath was warm against it as she whispered, "I haven't missed this or you. In fact, I've fucked so many other men since our time together, and all of them have made me come harder than you and that Slim Jim in your pants ever could."

In her mind, she could feel vague amusement at his slip of the tongue causing her to strike at him. The mixture of stunned and betrayed that played across his face as he swiftly pushed her off of him was priceless, but in the next moment pain was exploding in her shoulder, making her see stars. 

"You fucking whore," he growled as his grip tightened on her arm, his fingers pressing into her bullet wound, causing a fresh wave of excruciating fire to flood through her. 

If she felt overwhelmed before it was only tripled now as pain overtook her, and dark spots began appearing before her eyes. Her body was warring with whether it wanted to pass out or vomit, but before it could decide he had released her. 

Breathing hard, she collapsed against the back of the sofa, and clutched her arm in an attempt to staunch the fresh flow of blood that was pouring from it.

Scrubbing his hands over his face in frustration as he paced the floor in front of her, Kilgrave wracked his brain for all the ways he could punish her infidelity, and what he'd like to do to the men who had dared to touch what was his. 

His, he thought, as he remembered through his anger that she was his again, and his alone. She would never sleep with another man again.

Allowing this thought to take root, he laughed, drawing a confused look from his bride. 

"Oh, you silly girl, you do love testing my patience, don't you? It's endlessly frustrating, and yet", he motioned down at the front of his trousers, where there was still an obvious bulge, "I can't get enough."

Grabbing her uninjured arm, he hauled her from the sofa, and secured her body against his by wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Making me jealous, though," he chuckled, "that's a new one. Well, there was Banana Bread Boy, but he doesn't count.

His dismissal of poor Ruben gave her a sense of anger, but it didn't last as she felt confusion over the arousal she had for the man who was holding her and the pain in her shoulder.

"I honestly can't tell if I hate this feeling or not. On one hand, other men have enjoyed pleasures that I thought after our time together were mine alone, but on the other, I know that I'll be the last man that you'll ever share this body with," he said as he took a step back to leer at said body.

More like he'd be the last man she would ever want to share her body with, her mind screamed even as she pulled him close once more and resumed passionately kissing his neck.

"I guess it doesn't matter, because I know that when I do make sweet, sweet love to you," his voice became breathy at her ministrations, "you won't have any complaints about my performance." 

As if to prove this to her, he navigated her body backwards until the backs of her knees hit the sofa, and she allowed herself to fall onto the cushions flat on her back. 

His body covered hers in the next instant, his desire for her evident against her hip, and his mouth leaving fiery open mouthed kisses across her neck and chest that made her gasp in pleasure.

"I had wanted to make love to you for our first time as man and wife, but," he paused, his hand working underneath her to find the zipper to release her from her destroyed wedding dress, "shagging you rotten on the couch will do, too."

Her mind was, once again, drifting into blackness and her head pounded as she attempted to move her arms to push him off of her, or at least stop kissing him. There was so much contradiction going on within her that she almost didn't hear the soft cries at first.

Then, they grew increasingly louder, and her mind processed what was happening; Jamie was awake. 

Raising her head a bit to try to see her son, she felt her arousal ebbing, and her mind flashed between the present moment and the dark street she had crossed to escape her captor over a year ago. She had to protect her child, he was in danger.

"Baby," she gasped out, shaking her head as the fogginess became so dense she could barely think, and the throbbing became so intense she felt as if she might explode.

"That's the goal, love, but we can always keep trying if not," Kilgrave's lips covered hers again, and she could tell that he had found her zipper as he began lowering it down her back. 

She couldn't respond though, as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. She needed to get away from him. He was a threat. He was going to hurt her baby. 

Her mind honed in on this singular thought as she saw the street lights in front of her, and could almost feel her feet making contact with the pavement, one foot in front of the other. 

Her hands slowly moving between them, she pushed on his chest lightly, unable to summon anywhere near her whole strength as blood rushed in her ears. It worked to get his attention though, and he removed his lips from hers.

"Wha...oh God, Jess," he exclaimed, the weight of his body lifting from hers in a heartbeat. She could feel warmth trickling from her nose and her body was growing heavy. "Jessica, Jessica, can you hear me," he was yelling as he grasped her shoulders. 

"JESSICA," he roared, giving her a more firm shake. She thought she felt pain in her injured shoulder, but everything was going numb and becoming dark. All she knew was that she had to get to Jamie, and protect him.

"Someone get Dr. Robert, NOW," she vaguely registered her husband screaming as her baby boy now wailed in the background.

She would save her son, she thought as she saw the other side of the street in front of her. She couldn't reach it though. Everything was just too heavy, and her eyes closed as she allowed the blackness to carry her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Kilgrave has control of Jessica once more, but I'm pretty sure that ending didn't work out the way he was thinking it would. Next chapter, we learn what happened to Jessica, and she finally gets her justice!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: Sorry that it's been a while. I tried writing this chapter multiple times and multiple ways, and it finally came to me. I know I keep saying that the next chapter is the last chapter, and I truly intended this to be so, but had to break it up because it was getting too long. 
> 
> This chapter is somewhat filler, but I wanted to set the stage for the final showdown, and Jessica's microchimerism is a big part of that. 
> 
> Enjoy, and as always please leave kudos or a review! They are greatly appreciated, and keep me writing!

Chapter 15 - The Fire

The doctor sat in the corner of the room, his eyes uneasily flicking toward the clock on the wall. His head ached from where Jessica had slammed him into the desk hours earlier, but he couldn't fixate on this. Instead, he was lamenting over how the serum unfortunately hadn't killed his psychotic employer, despite his best calculations telling him that the odds should have been in favor of this. 

He would have been free if this had been the case, but it seemed that fate wasn't on his side. Not yet at least, he thought, his eyes darting toward the clock once more.

It had been almost four hours since he had injected the mind controller with the serum, which meant that Jessica must surely be awake by now. This meant that his boss would know whether or not the serum had worked to put her back under his control. Judging by the lack of his presence in the basement prison demanding answers for its failure, Dr. Robert was sure that it must have, which meant that the second part of his plan would be taking effect soon.

It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for Jessica and her son. He really did. Just not enough to sacrifice himself in exchange for them. Also, why should he feel bad when he had tried to help her take out Kilgrave only to be abused. He would have even given her information about Karl Malus if he had needed to to save his own skin, but she was just so opposed to doing things his way, and look where it had gotten her.

Besides, he hadn't taken this job to make friends and save lives. No, in fact, he'd only taken it for the opportunity to test his addiction drug on a mutant subject, and prove his theory that their genetics made them more durable than their human counterparts, and therefore more able to accept accelerated and aggressive treatments.

The fact that he'd been given unrestricted medical access to not only Jessica and Kilgrave, but also their child, had been an added and unexpected bonus. One that he had taken full advantage of by collecting as many DNA samples as possible, and documenting hours upon hours of observations in his journal. 

He had also taken some liberties when alone with Jessica to conduct some experiments, which had led to the discovery of the unexpected gift that her son had given her.

Microchimerism. 

It was a very rare condition in human mothers, but he had read in a recently published journal article that new studies were indicating substantially higher cases in mutant mothers. It was with this in mind that he had found himself conducting a covert bone marrow aspiration and biopsy when Jessica was going through her detox. 

Sure, it might have increased her discomfort, but it was a small price to pay in the name of science, and besides, she would hardly notice with the accelerated healing that he had observed that she possessed.

The procedure had been more than worth the risk, he concluded, when he found that, like the article described, a small amount of her son's cells had transferred to Jessica during her pregnancy, embedding a unique sequence of DNA within her that was not her own. It had been an exciting discovery, especially when he learned that Kilgrave's powers had no effect on Jessica. Could her pregnancy have had something to do with her immunity?

It had been a question he fixated on, especially after his employer ordered him to begin working on a serum that would give him power over the object of his obsession once more. And work on this serum, he had, spending day and night tinkering away with different formulas, examining blood cells under microscopes, wracking his brain for any solution to fulfill the command he had been given.

And, that's when it had happened. One day, about a week after he had started to develop the serum, a guard had brought him the link that he had been missing; the embryo of Kilgrave's unborn child with the Schlottman girl. 

Stems cells would increase the potency of the virus that he had discovered gave Kilgrave his abilities. It would also increase the amount of his DNA that the virus carried, making his thrall over his victims stronger and the distance of his commands farther. 

On the other hand, if the doctor's hypothesis was correct, Jessica may also have a greater ability to fight the virus now that some of his DNA was embedded within her, instead of simply being transferred through the umbilical cord of their son. If so, the results could possibly cause a physical manifestation of the internal battle raging within her.

Of course, there was no way of knowing this for sure, and that's why his eyes continued to glance at the clock, anxiously waiting to see if his fail safe would be successful. He knew that Kilgrave wasn't the type to leave loose ends hanging, and with the completion of the serum, his time now seemed to be limited. If he was still needed to help Jessica though, he wouldn't be so easily disposed of.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, a frantic guard rushing forward to grab his elbow. "Mr. Kilgrave needs your assistance now!"

Smiling internally, the doctor grabbed his medical bag, and allowed himself to be dragged upstairs and through the house to the sitting room, where a scene that baffled him awaited.

Jessica and Kilgrave's son was screaming in his aunt's arms in the corner of the room as his father knelt beside the sofa rocking back and forth, the unmoving form of his new wife cradled in his arms. 

"C'mon, Jess! Please, please don't leave me, please," the man begged, his vision blurred from the tears that were filling his eyes, and his mind spiraling into chaos at the possibility of losing her.

The doctor almost didn't recognize the cruel and pompous man he had grown to fear over the past month. Nor, to his horror, did he recognize the limp and bloodied figure that the man was holding. The reaction shouldn't have been this volatile, and panic began to set in as he considered that he might have accidentally killed her.

He knew that his plan only worked if Jessica survived, and with this in mind, he dropped to his knees beside the sofa, instantly grabbing her dangling wrist to check her pulse. To his relief, her heart seemed to be beating regularly, if just a bit slow. 

"L-let me see her," he implored the mind controller, who released the woman in his arms, though didn't go far as he watched the doctor kneel before her to examine her eyes with a flashlight.

"What's wrong with her," Kilgrave finally inquired after watching the doctor for a few minutes, his voice filled with anxiety and fear. Dr. Robert could see that his knuckles were white where he was gripping the arm of the sofa, and that tears were quietly streaming down his face. 

He was truly afraid of losing Jessica Jones, and that fact reassured the doctor that even though the effect had been more potent than foreseen, everything was going according to his plan.

"She's just having an extreme reaction to your virus," he finally responded, the compulsion to answer overriding any hesitancy that he had. 

"Oh, is...is that all? I didn't realize that this was a bloody extreme reaction from all the losing consciousness and bleeding she's doing," Kilgrave shouted as he ran his hands over his face to wipe away the tears before fixing the doctor with a glare. "You never mentioned that this could happen to her when you were injecting me!"

"I did tell you that there were risks associated with putting her back under your control with the serum. This just so happens to be one of those," the doctor responded, determined to keep his answers vague so as not to give away his betrayal, and infuriate the mind controller into killing him. What he didn't realize is that Kilgrave's anguish was rapidly turning into an emotion that he more readily related to - rage.

Not giving the doctor a moment to process the change in his demeanor, the man lunged toward him, his tall, thin frame pinning Dr. Robert's shorter, more stout form beneath him as he grabbed the man by the lapels of his lab coat and moved his face so that they were mere inches apart. 

"You said that there were risks for me, you didn't say a god damned thing about the serum harming Jessica," he growled, shaking the man. Of its own volition, his mind was developing hundreds of ways that he could punish the doctor for hurting his beloved, most of them involving a slow and painful death. 

"I...I can fix her," the doctor choked out from under his employer, his air supply threatened by Kilgrave's hands pressing into his throat as they gripped his lab coat.

Hoisting himself to his feet, Kilgrave dragged the doctor with him and shoved him to his knees in front of his broken beauty once more. "Excellent, because that's what you're going to do, right NOW!"

"I w-will," he began, pulling his legs into his body once he had been released to prevent a further assault from his employer, "we just n-need to get her to a-a hospital."

"Right, a hospital," Kilgrave began, crouching down in front of the man, and patting the doctor's cheek with his open palm. "Why didn't I think of that? I can just go outside, and ask those friendly Federal agents who want to do god knows what with me to let me take my wife to the hospital. Brilliant idea!"

His tone was light, but Doctor Robert could feel his hand traveling down to his neck, and before he could get any words out, he felt the mind controller begin choking him. "Listen to me, and listen closely," Kilgrave began in a deadly low voice, "you're going to fix her, and you're going to fix her here, or else you will not like what happens next."

Releasing the man with one last squeeze, he rested on his haunches, watching as the doctor grasped his throat, and pathetically shook his head. "I-I really c-can't. Not w-without a sterile operating room, a-and specialized equipment."

Clenching his jaw as he considered his next move since the doctor's explanation did indeed seem to be preventing him from complying with his command, Kilgrave fixed his eyes on Jessica. She seemed so broken in the early morning light that was creeping through the windows, and while he wanted nothing more than to end Dr. Robert, he also knew that he needed him to treat the woman he loved. 

Rising to his feet, he grabbed the doctor's bag, and shoved it into his chest. "I want you to tend to Jessica's shoulder, and do whatever you can to wake her. We'll be leaving soon, and I need my wife at full strength."

Even without the mind controller's command, Dr. Robert didn't need to be told twice, and quickly scrambled to assess his patient and retrieve the correct tools from his medical bag to treat her.

Watching him for a moment to ensure that he was properly tending to Jessica, Kilgrave finally turned his attention to his inconsolable child, approaching Trish and looking upon the red-face, wailing boy. 

"Jesus, he hasn't stopped in almost an hour," he began, smoothing a hand over his son's hair and feeling his warm cheeks. "Have you changed his nappy?"

Nodding, Trish rocked her nephew a bit more vigorously, nervous that he was trying his father's patience. "I did as soon as he woke up, but I think he's hungry."

"And you haven't fed him because...," Kilgrave trailed off, raising an eyebrow at his sister-in-law.

"You're out of formula," Trish said quietly, casting her eyes downward to avoid the anger she knew her words would elicit in her captor. 

"Fuck," she heard him hiss out under his breath, and then a moment later he was calling for the man she recognized from earlier as the chef, ordering him to go to the kitchen and prepare Jamie something pureed.

"And you," he turned to address Trish again, "After he's been fed, I want you to take James upstairs to the nursery and change him into something warm. Also, retrieve the travel bag that Jessica packed, and make sure it has all of his necessities."

Nodding her understanding, the blonde continued soothing her nephew as his father moved his attentions to Hank.

"I want you and your team...," he began, but cut himself off as the lights in the room flickered, and then completely died, leaving the early morning sun as the only source of illumination in the room. "What the...."

Cutting himself off once more, he released a growl as the phone in his pocket began pinging, sparing it only a quick glance as he removed it from his pocket before throwing it against the wall, where it shattered into dozens of pieces.

"We are leaving this bloody house today, no matter what, so find me a way out of here," he bellowed to no one in particular. Everyone that wasn't frozen by the windows jumped into action though, Trish disappearing upstairs with Jamie, Dr. Robert searching his bag to find the solution to wake Jessica, and Hank dialing his cellphone furiously. 

In the center of all of the chaos, Kilgrave stood motionless, his breathing ragged and the veins in his neck bulging with a purple hue. He didn't know how he was going to pull this off, but he would be leaving this house with this family come hell or high water.  
_________________________________

Despite the doctor's best attempts, it was the smell of gasoline burning in her nostrils that eventually woke Jessica from her slumber hours later. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she could see that she was still in the sitting room, though instead of Kilgrave hovering over her it was now Dr. Robert.

"Easy, now," he said, relief evident in his voice as he shined a flashlight into her eyes, and put his fingers on the pulse point at her neck.

Blanching away from him and the bright light, Jessica slowly sat up to see that she had been changed into a comfy pair of her favorite jeans and an oversized purple sweater. Kilgrave's, she realized as she brought her hands, which were covered by the oversized cashmere sleeves, to her nose and inhaled the scents of sandalwood and lavender. It was soothing to her mind and body to be enveloped by his unique scent, his compulsion to love him still in place. 

"How do you feel," the doctor asked as he watched her stand and stretch her arms above her head, noting to himself that her shoulder wound must be well on its way to healing with the range of motion she was demonstrating.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be," she asked, looking up at him with a look of suspicion, as though he may have done something to her. "Where's my husband?"

Realizing that she must not remember much of what happened prior to her losing consciousness, the doctor opened his mouth to tell her about Kilgrave regaining control over her, and explain his theory about microchimerism, but quickly silenced himself as the topic of their conversation entered the room, Jessica's combat boots in hand.

"Jessica, you're awake," he gasped out, the boots falling forgotten to the floor as he moved to wrap her in his arms, his lips crashing into hers in a passionate kiss. 

Returning this gesture with the same fervor, Jessica beamed at the man she loved, or thought she loved, when he ended their passionate display in favor of cupping both her cheeks, a look of love and relief clear on his face, and in his voice. "I was so worried about you."

Chuckling and shaking her head, the heroine looked from Kilgrave to the doctor and back again. "I must have missed something. Was I hurt?"

Shooting Dr. Robert a confused glance, the mind controller quickly schooled his features into a reassuring smile and shook his own head. "No, no, of course not, darling. You know that I just worry about you sometimes. You're my special girl, and I don't know if I could ever bear if anything happened to you. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

Dr. Robert knew this last bit was a warning that he had better be able to fix Jessica once they arrived wherever Kilgrave planned on taking them, and nodded his agreement obediently. "That's right. The health of your family is of the utmost importance to me."

Seeming to accept this answer, Jessica simply smiled and nodded before entwining her hands at the back of her husband's neck. "You worry about me too much," she responded to the subtle suggestion that he had given her, leaning in to give him a soft, chaste kiss.

Breaking the kiss before Jessica would have liked, Kilgrave steered her toward the sofa, then bent down to retrieve her boots and put them on her feet before ordering her to lace them up. 

She noticed that he had changed his clothes, as well, opting for a dark pair of pants, black boots, and dark blue sweater that peaked out from beneath his black wool coat. Were they going somewhere, she wondered, watching his relieved demeanor melt away, as his dark eyes glanced from her fingers, that were working the laces into knots, to the clock on the wall. He was anxious about something. 

"Is everything okay," she chanced, drawing his attention back to her, where he gave her another smile before pushing a stray lock of her raven hair behind her ear. 

"Of course, my love, of course. We're just in a bit of a rush. You see, we're leaving for our trip soon," he began, smoothing a hand through her hair. "You're very excited about our trip."

Smiling, Jessica nodded, "I am," she responded, but then her brows furrowed. "Where are we going again?"

Standing and offering her his hand, Kilgrave began to lead her toward the entryway when she accepted, pausing only to throw a command over his shoulder for Dr. Robert to retrieve his medical bag and follow them. "We're going on a fantastic adventure. One that's as special as us, and our baby boy."

This sounded like a wonderful trip to Jessica, but she didn't get a chance to linger on this thought as she noticed some of Kilgrave's security team dumping large plastic containers of liquid around the dining room and hallway. The sharp odor that met her nose told her that this liquid was gasoline, but seeing the concerned look on her face, her husband was quick to assuage her. 

"No need to worry yourself with that. In fact, you didn't see any of this happening. Come along," he commanded, tightening his grip on her hand, and navigating her toward the garage, where he ordered Dr. Robert into the back of a large black SUV that seemed to be waiting for them.

Looking around him, Jessica could see Trish in the third row at the very back of the vehicle, where the doctor was now settling himself. Her sister seemed uncharacteristically quiet as she stared blankly ahead. Wanting to ask about this, she found the words dying on her tongue as she caught sight of the one person that never failed to make her heart leap into her chest. "Jamie!"

Attempting to climb into the vehicle, she found that she was met with resistance from the hand that was still firmly holding hers. "No, Jessica, not yet."

She wanted to shove him away from her, and scoop her baby son into her arms, but this thought made her head hurt and her vision swim. She wasn't allowed to harm Kilgrave. Bringing her hand to her head, she tried to clear the confusion by thinking about the wonderful trip they were going on, but this didn't seem to help.

"Jess, Jessie, look at me, look at me, darling." 

Looking up she saw that Kilgrave was wearing the same concerned expression that he had when she had first woken up. "Relax. James is fine. He's just sleeping, and we don't want to wake him, now do we? Our precious boy needs his rest."

Shaking her head, Jessica felt the confusion and pain begin to dissipate. Jamie was safe. He was sleeping. He was fine. 

Pleased that she wasn't having another episode, especially not when he needed her most, Kilgrave watched as his security team began filing into the garage. He didn't care about them. They were expendable. Tiny ants living in their tiny world that he could use to do his bidding at any time. 

The woman, whose hand he still held though, she was anything but expendable. She was his entire universe, and while he didn't want to place her in harm's way, especially not after her earlier episode, the current situation didn't leave him with many options. It was either let her face the enemies at their door, or allow himself to be captured, and only one of those choices was even remotely acceptable to him.

Taking a moment to grab her signature black leather jacket from the backseat, he then guided her toward the space between the vehicle and the garage door, where his team was now gathering. 

"Now, Jessica," he said, draping the jacket over her shoulders so that she could work her arms into the sleeves. "I want you to listen to me very carefully because what happens next is going to determine whether or not we get to leave for our trip, okay?"

Nodding, she lifted her green eyes to his brown ones to show him that he had her undivided attention. She was excited about this trip. She didn't want anything to stop them from leaving.

"Ginger and her S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are outside that door," he motioned toward the garage door behind her, her eyes following his finger, "and they want to take us as hostages. They're getting desperate, too. I think they may even try to set the house on fire to drive us out."

Panic filling her, she turned toward the vehicle, where her sister and son resided, none the wiser to the imminent danger Kilgrave was telling her about. Her mind was conflicted, though. It didn't seem possible that the woman who had helped her learn so much about being a mother, and promised to help her secure her and her son's freedom, would put them in danger this way. "Ginger wouldn't do that! She's good."

His mounting anxiety getting the better of him, Kilgrave grabbed both of her shoulders to shake her roughly. Now was not the time for her to be questioning his commands, especially not when she had tried to betray him with Ginger. No, there was only room for her to be loyal to him now. "She's not good. She's evil, they all are, and they want to harm us. You cannot allow them to harm our family, Jessica."

"I-I won't," she stammered, her mind still trying to process what he was telling her. She didn't want to believe that it was true, but his words were invading her thoughts, telling her that it was, and that she now had to do everything to get her family out of this situation.

Sighing in relief at her obedience, he let his hands lightly massage the areas of her shoulders he had been gripping tightly moments before. "I know you won't. You're an excellent wife and mother, and I know that you'll always do everything within your power to protect me, and protect Jamie."

Using her special name for their son, he knew that it had had the intended effect as he watched as she clenched her fists and her stance became more battle ready, and for the first time since he had concocted this plan he felt that it may actually work. 

She was once again his Athena, goddess of war, clad in her leather armor and ready to rain down destruction on those that would dare to stand in his way. After they escaped this situation, he would be sure to place her on an altar, and worship her thoroughly for the rest of his days. 

"Once we've cleared the gate, take care of anyone who tries to follow, then join us in the vehicle," he commanded, cupping her cheek, a serious, but tender, look painted on his face as he leaned in to kiss her lips briefly and inhale her scent, his eyes closed tight. "Just make sure you come back to me, Jessie."

With this, he made his way to the SUV, pushing all thoughts of what could go wrong from his mind, and climbing into the backseat next to his son. He was thankful that the boy had fallen asleep since he told his aunt to bring him out to the vehicle a few hours ago. It's not as though he could help that they didn't have any formula or that Ginger had cut the electricity, making it so that Laurant couldn't puree any food for him. He would feed his son if he could, but if there was nothing to be done, he didn't see the point in gaining a headache from the child's cries.

"Stay nice and quiet for Daddy," he whispered, placing his arm across the car seat in a manner that could be interpreted as protective, his eyes fixed on the garage door as it slowly opened, and the driver started the engine to the SUV. "This will be over soon."

Behind the rising door, Jessica prepared for battle, both her fists raised. The late afternoon sun surrounded her, casting a long shadow on the vehicle she was charged with protecting at all costs. She could vaguely register the smell of smoke in the air, telling her that Kilgrave's prediction about S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to smoke them out had been accurate. 

The men around her were fidgeting, obviously nervous for whatever they would be facing in a moment, but not her. She was determined to do everything within her power to protect those she loved. The door fully opened, she wasted no time springing into action, grabbing one of the men clad in military grade armor around the torso and throwing him halfway across the yard. 

Deflecting a few more oncoming S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, she heard her name shouted from somewhere in the fray, and turned to look across the now smoke filled yard to see the person who had orchestrated this assault on her family. 

Ginger's eyes were wide as she looked upon her, confused as to why her one time ally was now attacking the team that had come to rescue her and her son and sister. The look made Jessica's stomach twist, and her head pulse with pain, but then a shot rang out, followed by a metallic clang. Turning, she could see that a bullet had struck the vehicle that carried her family, and her mind was suddenly very clear. 

Turning back to Ginger, she gritted her teeth, and launched from the ground, landing only a few inches from her one time friend.

"You will not harm my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: What will happen to Ginger, and why did Kilgrave set the house on fire? All will be revealed in the next chapter!!! As always, please leave kudos or comments. They are greatly appreciated, and keep me writing!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: I know, I know, I said this would be the last chapter of this story, but it kept getting so long. Next chapter really is the last before an epilogue.
> 
> Hoping to get this story finished before Christmas 2020. Kudos and comments inspire me to write, so please let me know what you love/hate/would like to see happen.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Chapter 16 - Control

"J-Jessica," Ginger began, her heart rate spiking as her former asset landed in front of her. She didn't get to complete this sentence though, as her feet left the ground and a sharp pain radiated up her back as wood splintered around her. It took her a moment to realize that she had been flung into an oak tree that has previously been at least ten yards away. 

Feeling a dull ache beginning in the back of her head, Jessica ignored it, not wanting to give the agent a chance to recover from her new position at the base of the tree. 

Advancing once more with a leap, her fist barely missed Ginger's head as it crashed into the ruined trunk of the tree. She didn't feel the pain in her mind or in her now bloodied knuckles, though. No, the only thing she could feel was a deep rage at this woman for trying to harm her family.

"Did you hear me? You're not going to hurt us, you evil bitch," she growled, going to strike again, but finding herself distracted for a moment by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who tried to intervene in her assault against his commander. 

It was obvious that he didn't know what he was up against, as evidenced by his unconscious body hitting the ground a moment later, a single blow having knocked him out.

Pulling herself to her feet with a great deal of effort, Ginger held her arms out toward Jessica in an attempt to buy herself time to talk some reason into the young mother. Regaining some of the breath that had been forced from her when she struck the tree, she spoke her next words in a labored manner.

"I don't know what's going on, Jessica..., but I'm here...to sa...save you. Please...listen to me."

Not wanting to hear anything the woman that she had trusted so blindly had to tell her, Jessica grabbed one of the agent's extended arms, and threw her once more across the yard like a rag doll. She couldn't take any more lies, especially not from someone that wanted to ruin the happy life that she had finally found. 

"You want to hurt my husband and son, and I will not let you. I love them," she roared, striking out at Ginger. Despite the pain in her head, it felt good to release her anger, like a caged animal that had been let loose. 

Ignoring her protesting body, Ginger rolled to dodge Jessica as her foot slammed into the ground near where her abdomen had been. She couldn't be hearing the other woman correctly. She hadn't just said that she loved Kilgrave, had she?

"Jessica, something's wrong with you. I need you to believe me...for Jamie's sake," she tried, adrenaline helping her duck Jessica's fist, which missed her only by a few inches.

These words made Jessica pause briefly, the ache in her head beginning to increase and cause her to wince briefly as she processed Ginger's words, but she shook it off once more. She had to do everything within her power to protect Kilgrave and Jamie. 

"Believe you? Right! I believe I just saw your team shoot at the car with my baby in it, and you set our house on fire!"

At Jessica's words, Ginger chanced a glance over her shoulder, alarmed to see that Kilgrave's hired security was successfully deflecting her agents as his vehicle slowly progressed toward the open gate at the end of the driveway. 

She could also vaguely see the mark the bullet she had heard earlier had made on the front passenger door. Jessica thought that her team had done that, along with setting the fire that was beginning to spread throughout the house behind her.

Taking advantage of her opponent's distraction, Jessica swung her first into the woman's face, her knuckles making contact with the skin just below Ginger's left eye ,and sending her sprawling backwards. Not relenting, Jessica surged forward, and grabbed her by the front of her armored uniform, delivering another blow. 

"I never should have trusted you," she bit out, another punch bloodying Ginger's nose. "You only ever wanted to hurt us."

Weakly shaking her head as she spit out the blood that was streaming down her face, Ginger knew that her time to reach Jessica was limited. "We would never harm you or Jamie, Jessica. That's why my team is only using rubber bullets, I swear it. We just want to save you from Kilgrave, and give that bastard what he deserves."

Tossing the agent to the ground, Jessica kicked out, her boot connecting with the other woman's ribs, resulting in a sharp crack. "I told you, I love Kilgrave. Jamie and I don't need saving, and I won't let you hurt my husband and the father of my child!"

The ache that she had been successfully ignoring up to this point suddenly became so overwhelming as these words left her mouth that it made her clutch her head. 

Noticing this pause in Jessica's assault, Ginger took the opportunity to draw her bruised and broken body a few feet away, and examine the heroine for the first time since their skirmish had begun. Her body was tense and her eyes clenched shut, and her mouth contorted in pain as agony radiated through her skull. 

"Jessica, tell me what's happening. I want to help," the agent said as loudly as she could in order to be heard over the skirmish that was taking place all around them.

"I don't need your fucking help," the other woman screamed, only to drop to her knees from the weight of the excruciating pain, as if her mind was punishing her for the words it knew were in direct contradiction to what was in Jessica's best interests And, then it struck Ginger, perhaps it was. 

Ever since Jessica had emerged from the house, it was as though she wasn't herself, and finally all the pieces connected for Ginger - it was because she wasn't. 

"He has control of you again," she gasped, a pang of sadness and regret shooting through her as she remembered everything that she had read about Jessica's time in Kilgrave's captivity...and remembering how it had ended, "and you're fighting him."

"I would never fight him. I love him, and he loves me," Jessica gasped out from her position on the ground. 

"He doesn't love anyone but himself. He's using you, just like he did before, and he'll use Jamie, too, if you let him. Let me help you, Jessica. Fight him," the agent tried to reason. It didn't appear to work though, as Jessica's head snapped up, her eyes wild and full of fury. 

Pushing herself up, she kept her gaze trained on Ginger, this woman who was trying to ruin everything, and with a loud and primal cry, lunged for her, her hands outstretched, ready to wrap around the other woman's throat.

She wasn't able to reach her target though, instead being thrown backwards as an explosion rocked the house. Having not healed fully, her injured shoulder throbbed as she landed, a loud ringing sounding in her ears. The air around her was thick with dark smoke that billowed across the yard, obscuring her view of anything that wasn't within a few inches of her face.

Pulling herself to her feet she felt a heat so intense she feared that her skin might scorch, and looked up to see the glow of flames coming from the area that had once been the dining room. It was now a massive ball of fire. 

Suddenly, a sound pierced the air, quiet at first, but steadily growing louder, and drawing her toward the house. Trying to focus on it over the ringing in her ears, she realized that it was a voice she recognized calling for help.

The thick, black smoke obscured her vision and attacked her lungs as she sprinted across the yard, finally getting a view of Alva, her distraught figure practically hanging out of the upstairs bedroom window as she begged for help loudly.

Jessica's heart sank as she looked at the rest of the windows, realizing that Laurant and a few of Kilgrave's security guards were also trapped in the house. 

"We can't move our feet," one of them screamed to the onlookers below, causing her stomach to do a somersault. She had to do something to help them. 

Pushing past a group of gathered S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, she leapt to the second floor window where Alva was crying relentlessly, her words coming out as sobs, though nothing Jessica could understand. 

"I'm going to help you," she yelled over the roar of the fire that raged just outside of the bedroom door, grabbing the woman awkwardly around the waist and throwing her over shoulder. 

"No...no...I can't move," the woman protested, but Jessica ignored her, instead jumping out the window she had come through, and landing in the grass below with a thud. 

Depositing Alva on the ground, she made sure that she was all right before turning back to the house, crouching down in preparation to jump to the window where Laurant was. Just before she could though, shouting from behind her drew her attention back toward the driveway.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were desperately trying to push through her husband's hired security, but to no use. The mercenaries were successfully holding the few agents that hadn't rushed to help rescue those trapped in the fire back from the black SUV that carried her family. The same SUV that was now slipping through the gates, and picking up speed.

Conflict ran through her as she watched it disappear from view; one side of her wanting to stay and help those trapped in the house, and the other being pulled to follow her husband's command that she join them in the vehicle now that they had made their escape.

Knowing that she had no real choice, she spared a regretful glance in the direction of the burning house, then took off at a sprint toward the gate. Seconds later the sound of a shot stopped her dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide as a searing pain blossomed across her left shoulder. 

Briefly, a voice in the back of her mind mused that at least it hadn't been the shoulder that was already injured. She barely registered this though as she reached to push aside her jacket.

Where she had expected to see blood rushing from a wound, she found only tender skin that was rapidly purpling. Yes, the bullet had hurt like a bitch, but it hadn't pierced her skin, as she had expected.

"Jesus Christ," she bit out through the pain, looking over her shoulder to see the agent that had shot her, his gun still raised, a bloodied and battered Ginger beside him, wearing an unreadable expression. 

Her blood turned to fire as she glared at the woman, but Jessica knew that she didn't have time to retaliate. Instead, she defiantly turned on her heel and continued toward the gate, reaching the street moments later. 

Her eyes darted both left and right in search of the vehicle that contained her whole world. Finally spotting the faint black dot in the distance to her left, she steeled herself. It would take all of her strength to catch them, but she knew she had no other choice, even without Kilgrave's command. 

Taking off at her fastest run, she ignored the pain radiating from her injuries, and pumped her arms fiercely to give her gait more power. She was determined that she would catch the vehicle if it was the last thing she did. She had to see her son again. She had to hold him, and know that he was okay.

Fate was on her side as the SUV was forced to slow when another car cut in front of it while making a turn. Knowing she didn't have long before the SUV's path would be clear again, Jessica used every ounce of adrenaline coursing through her body to make a ferocious leap. 

Her mind was blank as she flew through the air, watching the car make its turn and the SUV begin to take off again at a high speed. It wasn't till her body hit the roof of the SUV with a hard thunk that she realized that she had made it.

Scrambling to secure herself by grabbing onto one of the vehicle's roof bars, she vaguely registered someone calling for her. Thankfully, her body seemed to be able to obey without her mind fully processing what was happening, and she found herself sliding legs first through the window that had been opened for her, exhaling a sigh of relief and exhaustion. She was finally safe with her family, and they would be able to leave on their trip, and never look back. 

The exhaustion began to take over her body as she melted into the soft leather of the seat, and she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to attempt to return her breathing to normal. This attempt was in vain though, as a moment later she felt a hand roughly grab the back of her neck and warm lips crash into hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"My magnificent, powerful girl, you did it," Kilgrave crowed gleefully, leaning over his son's car seat to bring his lips to hers again. Her heart warm with love for the man kissing the air from her lungs, Jessica made to wrap her arms around his neck, but was reminded of her fresh injury. Withdrawing from him, she winced and inhaled sharply.

"What happened? What's wrong," he demanded, his eyes now darting over her body in search of the cause of her pain. Pushing her jacket aside slightly, Jessica exposed the bruising on her shoulder, causing him to gasp. Reaching out, he brushed a gentle touch across the marks, his eyes filled with fire.

"I saw you fighting Ginger. Did she do this? At least, tell me that you finished her," he said quietly, but she could still hear the anger in his voice. It was familiar to her, the same dark, possessive tone he'd used in the past when he informed handsy idiots that they encountered in clubs that they had made a mistake in placing their hands on his girl. 

No one was permitted to touch his Jessica in any way unless he granted his permission, and they especially were not to harm her...unless of course it served him. 

And this, what Ginger had dared to do, had definitely not been in his service. He may have had an affinity for purple, but not when it was marring the perfect pale skin of his wife.

Lost in her own thoughts, Jessica was beginning to panic. Would he be mad that she didn't kill Ginger? He hadn't commanded her to, and he knew how she had felt about killing Reva. Maybe he wouldn't be upset with her knowing how that guilt had weighed on her, and largely contributed to her self-destructive behaviors before he had come back into her life.

Bending his neck so that he could capture her eyes with his own, Kilgrave gave her an intense stare as her silence continued, but then unexpectedly a warm smile graced his face, and he began stroking her hair. 

"Don't worry, my love, I'm not mad. I told you that I would give you choices this time. If you chose to kill her, good, if not, she'll still be out of our lives forever after today."

Confusion spreading across her face at his mention of giving her choices, Jessica soon found herself distracted as he began trailing a soft series of butterfly kisses from her the bruises on her shoulder to her neck, where he paused just below her ear. 

"I'm so glad that you came back to me, Jessica. Now, we can truly begin our lives together."

Pressing another warm kiss to the spot below her ear, he smiled as she squirmed in her seat and a small moan escaped her lips. "Mine. Forever."

Bringing his lips to hers again, he resumed their passionate kiss, but the heroine found her love and arousal waning as his words sank in. His? Forever? Anxiety was rising in her for reasons she couldn't comprehend, and the headache from earlier was making its return. She loved Kilgrave. Wanted him. Needed him. Only him. Right?

"Jess, love, what's wrong," he asked softly, pulling away from her as he processed that she wasn't responding to his affection, and fixing her with a serious, searching look. 

Forcing a smile to her face, she shook her head. 

"Nothing, I'm just tired, but I love you."

"You do," he whispered, intensely holding her gaze while resuming stroking her hair. "And I you. Now, my darling, you should get some rest. We have a few hours before we reach the airport in Philadelphia, and I can promise you that you won't be getting much sleep tonight."

A flush rising in her cheeks as he waggled his eyebrows at her, Jessica began to question him as to why they were going to Philadelphia, instead of the airport in New York, but was cut off as her son began to whine from his car seat. 

"Speaking of rest...," her husband began, flopping back into his seat with an exasperated sigh. "Of course he slept through gunshots and an explosion, but heaven forbid he give us a few more hours of peace."

"Has he been crying a lot," Jessica inquired, concern furrowing her brow even as she felt elation building in her chest at being able to be this close to Jamie for what felt like the first time in days. 

Her sweet child was beginning to kick and throw his arms as he continued to wake. Her hand automatically reached out to close around his little fingers, stroking them lightly with her thumb. 

"Only incessantly before he finally fell asleep in the car," Kilgrave mumbled, turning to Trish, who had remained silent since Jessica had joined them in the vehicle, and ordering her to give him Jamie's diaper bag. "Daddy told you that there isn't much he can do for you before we reach the plane, wee mate."

Her relief at being reunited with her baby fading as she watched her husband rummage through the diaper bag, Jessica found that she recognized the cries that her son was emitting after having spent nearly every waking moment with him the past few weeks.

"He's hungry, isn't he? When was the last time he ate," she asked, her concern growing as Jamie's wails continued to increase in volume and intensity.

"A little while ago," Kilgrave lied, knowing full and well that the boy hadn't had anything since the bottle his aunt had given him almost twenty hours ago. He may have been beyond relieved, elated even, that they had escaped Ginger and her S.H.I.E.L.D. team, but the mind controller knew that they wouldn't be completely clear until they were wheels up on their way to a new life. 

Combine this anxiety with the lack of sleep he'd gotten over the past few days, and Kilgrave was really not in the mood to listen to his son scream for the next two hours. "He's fine, and ah ha, this ought to shut him up until we reach our destination."

Withdrawing the pacifier from the bag, he brought it to Jamie's open mouth, attempting to get his son to accept it, only to be thwarted when the child turned his head or forced it out with his tongue. 

Being more forceful, he tried again to push the pacifier into the baby's mouth. "Come on now, take your dummy, you little bra...," he began, but was halted as Jessica grabbed his hand in a painful grip.

Raising his eyes in shock to see a look of incredulity painted across her face, he quickly recovered and gave her an angry glare. "What do you think you're doing, Jessica? You are not to harm me," he growled, trying to free himself.

Tightening her grip, even as the now familiar pain in her head began to build, she held his gaze. "You will not do that. You will not hurt Jamie!"

He had always found her ability to find small ways to challenge him arousing; her strong mind allowing a look of defiance to cross her face before she followed a command, or carry out his orders with subtle deviations. It was exhilarating, and often led to a passionate battle in the bedroom that left both of them breathless, bodies marked with love bites, nail imprints, and finger shaped bruises. 

This though, this was outright disobedience, something he didn't find remotely arousing, and something that the doctor had assured would be impossible for at least twenty-four hours after he issued a command. 

For his part, Dr. Robert was fascinated by the scene, so much so that he didn't realize that his employer was now scowling at him. He hadn't been present to witness Jessica's last episode, but this one was proving to be illuminating. 

He had been watching the dark haired beauty closely ever since she had made her grand entrance, and had seen the small expressions of discomfort pass over her face. She was definitely fighting her captor, but oh, when the child came into play, that's when things had gotten very interesting. 

Annoyed that the man was paying him no attention, Kilgrave was about to demand an explanation for his inaccurate predictions when something red caught his attention from the corner of his eye. 

Turning back to his wife he realized that her body was shaking, and he fought harder to withdraw his hand from hers as the blood began to drip from her nose. This attempt was also unsuccessful.

"Release me," he commanded, panic rising in his voice as it also rose in his chest.

"Did you hear me," she demanded, "you don't hurt him!" 

"I understand. Let me go," he gasped out in desperation, both for his hand and the way his beloved's shaking was becoming violent trembles. 

"He needs food."

"I know, I know. We couldn't bring any, though," Kilgrave ground out, feeling as though his hand was close to being broken, "but we'll be onboard a plane in a few hours. I promise we'll get him something as soon as we've boarded. Now let go of me, Jessica!"

"He's so upset. He can't wait," she countered in a firm tone, telling him that despite her condition, this wasn't an argument she would let go, much like she wasn't letting go of his hand.

The doctor heard his boss growl in frustration at this, but was too captivated by the scene before him to pay the man any mind. No, his attention was solely for the petite girl in front of him, who was displaying so much power. Of course, it was taking a toll on her, he could see that from the way her body was trembling and blood was flowing from her nose, but this was fascinating! 

His theories about her pregnancy having something to do with her prior escape from Kilgrave seemed to be confirming themselves before his eyes.

Maternal instincts had been studied previously, of course, almost to the point of exhaustion. That had largely been with human mothers, though. This was new. This was a superhuman mother whose mental ability to fight off another superhuman's powers increased when she felt her child was threatened. It begged the question; what else would Jessica's maternal instincts increase? Her strength? Her ability to heal? 

Was this true of all superhuman mothers, or only the ones with microchimerism? Could the reaction be simulated in a chemical formula and used to boost the powers of other superhumans? He knew of more than a few governments that would be interested in that research. The possibilities were endless, and once he was able to publish his findings he was sure that the funding would roll in. 

Of course, he would need to confirm all of his initial theories about Jessica by conducting further research - research that required her to be alive. Returning his attention to the situation before him, he found the mind controller beginning to open his mouth to issue another command, one that could possibly injure his subject irrevocably, judging by her current state. 

"We should stop and get the child food." The words were leaving his mouth before he had really thought about them, earning him a dark glare from his employer. He couldn't back down though, not if he was going to survive this, and finally make his name in the scientific community. "Or else it could be very detrimental to his mother."

His anger subsiding slightly as he noted the man's concerned expression as he looked upon Jessica, Kilgrave nodded through his pain. "Yes, fine. We'll stop."

Breathing a sigh of relief as she released his hand, the mind controller reclaimed the throbbing appendage, cradling it to his chest. Watching as his new bride grasped her head, he used his uninjured hand to withdraw the handkerchief from his coat pocket and dab at the red liquid on her face. Taking her in properly, he noticed the tears sparkling in her green eyes, and felt a twinge of something he didn't like in his stomach.

"You stupid girl," he growled, though continued dabbing at her face tenderly, "you're lucky I love you so much, do you know that?"

Not giving her a chance to answer, he ordered the driver to stop at the next available grocery. 

Satisfied, the doctor watched as Jessica slumped into her seat, the picture of exhaustion, but still alert as she kept her eyes out for their destination, one hand resting protectively over her son. 

Thankfully, the grocery store happened to be only a few minutes away. With an order to purchase baby food as fast as humanly possible, the driver was off on his mission while Hank kept an eye on their surroundings. 

The doctor knew that he was in danger once more as Kilgrave exited the vehicle not even bothering to issue a command as he dragged the other man behind him. Storming only a few yards from the vehicle to a grassy area nearby, he didn't waste time before raging at the man who had promised him total compliance from Jessica.

"What the fuck is happening to her," he demanded, pointing in the direction of the vehicle. "I knew she would fight, and I was prepared to break her, but this" he trailed off, shaking his head. "How is she able to disobey my commands? I still have control of her, don't I?"

The mind controller was near yelling, and had to take a moment to calm himself before he started attracting attention. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he opened them to find the cowardly doctor wringing his hands. The man's mind whirling as he tried to think of a way to answer his employer without revealing too much of what he knew.

"Well...you see, I-I think...," he began, jumping when Kilgrave whisper-yelled for him to get to the point. "She is fighting you, you're right, but she is still under your control. If you push her too hard, too fast though, you could give her permanent brain damage!"

"Brain damage," Kilgrave half laughed, though with no humor as the doctor confirmed the words with a small nod. 

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he shook his head in disbelief as he glanced at the SUV, where he could see his wife now cradling their son. "Christ. That's why she doesn't remember anything before her last episode at the house, isn't it?"

"Yes, it seems that whenever she has one of these spells it's similar to her brain sustaining a minor injury, specifically in her prefrontal cortex. Of course, it would be impossible to confirm without doing a...," the doctor cut himself off as Kilgrave rounded on him again.

"You won't be doing anything other than fixing her, as soon as we land and find a hospital, do you understand," he growled out, fiercely.

Noticing the faint purpling in the veins of his employer's neck, the doctor simply nodded. Thankfully, the mind controller's attention was diverted away from him a moment later when he saw the driver returning to the vehicle with a bag in hand, signalling that it was time for them to go. 

Already uncomfortable with the lack of distance they had managed to place between themselves and S.H.I.E.L.D., Kilgrave wasted no time in commanding the doctor back into the vehicle, and rejoining his wife. 

She seemed to be in a much better condition, he noted as he watched her strap their son back into his car seat and accept the baby food from the driver. Commanding the man to continue their journey, he plucked a jar from the bag Jessica had resting on her lap, one that claimed it was sweet potato puree, and read the contents of the ingredients list on the back. Organic, his arse. 

It didn't seem to matter to Jamie though, as he took every bite greedily from the plastic spoon that his mother offered him. At least the boy's cries had quieted, Kilgrave thought, realizing that Jessica had finished feeding him, and was now tracing lazy circles on his stomach as he settled back into sleep.

This woman, how he loved her. She was both astounding and frustrating, always surprising him. He loved that spark of hers, but what he loved more was the fact that no matter her willpower and strength he was always the dominant one in their relationship, always in control of the fire that burned between them.

Reminding himself of this, Kilgrave softly whispered her name, smiling when she locked eyes with him and returned the gesture, as if their earlier confrontation had never happened. Maybe for her it hadn't a voice in the back of his mind told him, but he brushed it away. She would be fixed soon enough. 

"You love me." The tenderness made the words seem more like a statement than a command, making it easy to believe that she meant it when she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I love you." 

"Quite right, too," he said, feeling almost giddy that she was responding to him so easily once more. "Now, you should get some sleep, Jessie. A nice, deep sleep, where you'll have wonderful dreams of our new life together," he said smoothly, watching her intently as her eyes drooped, and she rested her head on the back of the seat, her body turned toward him. 

"I'm just going to sleep for a bit," she sighed, her eyes fully closing, and her breathing immediately evening out. Watching her drift off, his smile grew. He still had control, and everything would be all right, he thought. This would work. The doctor would fix her, and she'd be his, only his, forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Okay, so you all know that I'm not giving Kilgrave a happily ever after in this story, right? Not gonna happen! Jessica will have some revelations, and finally take back control of her life.
> 
> Kudos and comments help lubricate my brain to write, and are always appreciated! Next chapter soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica, Kilgrave, or any of the characters from the Jessica Jones or Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: Ooh, I'm terrible, I know. I said I'd be finished by Christmas, but then Covid got me. I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm back. This is part one of the ending, and contains some dark themes that may be a trigger for some. You've been warned!

Chapter 17 - The End, Pt. 1

"I think Mummy is waking up, wee mate."

The words seemed distant as they reverberated through her mind, slowly pulling Jessica from her sleep until she was finally able to open her sleep-heavy eyelids. The lights, though dimmed, felt bright as she opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the SUV, but rather a luxurious bedroom, a fact confirmed for her by the plushness of the white leather seat she was occupying. 

Using one of her hands to wipe sleep from her eyes, she noticed a small, oval-shaped window with its shade drawn on her left side, and furrowed her brow in confusion. 

Turning to ask where she was, the words died on her tongue as she found her husband propping himself up with an elbow as he lounged on a rich blue duvet. Beneath him was a queen sized bed that took up the vast majority of the small room.

There was a gleam in his eye as he sat upright, the deep purple velvet robe he was wearing gaping enough to expose the stretch of skin from his chest to this stomach. The move was intentional, and he was rewarded for his boldness by her eyes lingering on his body. 

It ignited a fire in his veins that was growing so rapidly it threatened his will to take this seduction slowly, making it almost merciful when she noticed their son a moment later. Smiling down at the baby next to him on the bed, Kilgrave found that his boy was still gumming a large, blue plastic ring and making happy noises as he kicked his little feet.

"C'mere, love. Come be with your family," he said, almost pleadingly, looking back up at her and holding out a hand. The warmth of her skin as she accepted it into her own seemed to make his heart beat that much faster, and he was unable to prevent himself from pulling her close to place a soft kiss against her lips.

"Mmm. You slept well, I presume," he hummed as he used a heroic amount of will power to break their contact, and settle back into his former position with Jamie now between them.

"I did," she responded quietly, using her elbow to prop herself up as she began to comb her son's brown hair away from his face with her fingers. It was damp, she noticed, and his outfit had also been changed to a fuzzy blue and white striped onesie, different from the one he had been wearing earlier. 

"Mummy looked like Snow White waiting for her prince to come kiss her, didn't she," the mind controller crooned to the child, placing his hand on the boy's belly to gently rub in a circular motion. "That's quite fitting, too, since we'll be landing in Germany in a few hours."

"We're going to Germany," Jessica asked, her eyes snapping up to meet his before she began examining the room more closely. The walls and rounded ceiling were paneled with a dark, shiny wood. Over her husband's shoulder she could make out two windows that were identical to the one she had seen when she first woke. 

In the silence that now surrounded them, her ears finally identified the constant hum she had been hearing since she woke as engines, and it was with this realization that it finally dawned on her; they were on a plane.

"Just to catch a train to Italy," her husband answered her. "I want our honeymoon to begin in Rome. It's the off season, so we won't have to deal with the throngs of tourists in the streets. Then, we can go to Milan or Venice, or wherever we please."

Blinking a few times, she lifted the hand that had been resting on Jamie's head, and looked at her ring finger. Her engagement and wedding bands shined in the low light as she recalled bits and pieces of their wedding. She loved him, a voice in the back of her mind whispered to her, causing happy tears to spring to her eyes, even as her stomach sank.

Maybe it was the fact that they were cruising thousands of feet above the ground, she thought. She had always hated flying, and no matter how many trips he had taken her on the anxiety never got better without assistance from his powers.

He didn't seem to recall that she had confessed this to him the first time he had taken her out of the country, and found her in the back of a different private jet, chugging mini bottles and clinging to her seat for dear life. He had been amused by the fact that someone who could soar through the urban jungle as she did would be afraid of flying in an airplane. After the fit of laughter had subsided, he commanded her to relax, then he had initiated her into the Mile High Club.

Cupping her cheek with his free hand, Kilgrave used his thumb to tenderly wipe the tear trickling down her cheek away.

"We're finally beginning our forever together."

Once again, his eyes were bright as he looked upon her face with a grin that reminded her of the one he had given her their first morning together. They had been curled in bed together, naked, as he looked upon her with that same beaming grin while he stroked her hair, and told her that she was his now. 

The memory made shame and anger rise in the heroine's stomach, but she pushed these away as her head began to ache, instead opting to focus on the giggles her baby was emitting as his father nuzzled a ticklish spot on his neck. 

"I think someone is going to love gelato when he's old enough," the man enthused, repeating the action with the same result.

Continuing to use the happy noise to ground herself, Jessica nodded, realizing that their son was in the process of experiencing a milestone. "This is Jamie's first flight. His first trip."

"That's right," Kilgrave replied, excitedly producing his phone from the pocket of his robe to show her a picture he had ordered Dr. Robert to take of him looking every bit the proud father as he held his son, the two of them in front of the jet minutes before they had departed the airport in Philadelphia, "and, as with everything else, I made sure to document it. The first of many flights and trips for our boy." 

Jessica smiled as she examined the photo, her fingers tracing lightly over the image of her son, his brown eyes matching his father's as he looked curiously at the camera, no doubt due to some noise the doctor was making to gain his attention.

From his place laying across from her, Kilgrave watched the tender smile grace her face as she looked from the picture to the actual child between them. She was relaxed and completely unguarded as she leaned forward to place a kiss on the baby's forehead, and he knew that the first part of his seduction was working. 

With their child so content there was no way she could think he was in any harm, which would hopefully prevent another episode like in the SUV earlier. No, he wanted her to be as pliant as possible when they finally came together as man and wife.

"He also experienced his first in-flight shower with Daddy, didn't you, my precious James," he cooed, also kissing his son's forehead. "Our handsome lad loves water. I think you may have bore me a little fish."

The smile the heroine gave him was impossibly bright at these words, and he watched as she took their son's feet in her hands, making little kicking motions. "Are you a little fish, Jamie-boy?"

He met her smile as she released the child, and watched greedily as she rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head. The position gave him an excellent view of the line of her breasts and torso as she arched off the bed, making his stomach swoop deliciously, and letting him know that it was time to move this seduction into phase two.

"Speaking of showers," he began, rising from the bed and extending his hand to her once more, "I bet hot, steaming water cascading over your body would feel almost sinful after all of your exertion today.

It was true, her muscles were feeling stiff and sore when she woke, and a subtle sniff told her that she overwhelmingly smelled of smoke and sweat. He was right, she did need a shower, but at the same time she was weary to leave her son. 

Noticing this, Kilgrave lifted the child into his arms, and bounced him lightly to reassure her.

"Don't worry about this little nipper. Daddy's going to get Aunt Patsy to give him his bottle."

Furrowing her brow in confusion for a moment at his mention of Trish, Jessica vaguely recalled seeing her sister in the SUV on their way to the airport. Why? She didn't want Trish here, and had done her best to keep her out of this situation. 

"Jessica," Kilgrave's sharp voice cut through her frenzied thoughts, "stop thinking about whatever is on your mind, and relax. Be happy."

Looking up, Jessica nodded slowly as he released a deep sigh, a smile beginning to split her face. She was happy.

"Good girl. Now," he held out the hand that wasn't holding their son, "you're going to get a shower, and then your loving husband is going to pamper you."

Standing, she nodded again, and allowed him to guide her toward a dark wooden door by the head of the bed with a hand on the small of her back. With one last glance backward, she entered the en suite and closed the door, leaving her alone.

Well, not quite alone. The bathroom was small, but it seemed even more so with all the thoughts that were trying to crowd her mind. She was married to Kilgrave, they were on their way to their honeymoon, Trish was here. No, that thought was off limits. Relax, be happy, her mind commanded.

The shower. She needed to take a shower, she remembered, padding over to open the glass door and turn on the water. It had been a command, she knew, but as the water began to warm, she also realized that this was exactly what she needed. 

Her body ached, and it felt heavenly to toe off her boots and slide out of her jeans, her too thin frame allowing her to forego unfastening them. Her leather jacket, Kilgrave's sweater, and her underwear joined them on the floor a moment later as she stepped into the warm spray, and let it beat against her skin.

If Jessica had opened her eyes, she would have seen the pink tinged water washing down the drain; however, she didn't need to see it to know that it was there. She could still feel it in her knuckles, every blow she had dealt to Ginger and her team. They had deserved it though, for threatening her and her family.

Making quick work of washing her hair, she poured some soap from a bottle she found on one of the tiled shelves into her hand and began rubbing it over her body. 

The smell of lilac reached her nostrils, making her want to gag at its overly feminine scent. She contained herself though, as she made quick work of shaving, then returned to her former stance, letting the water rinse away the soap, as well as the tension, from her body.

The sound of the bathroom door suddenly being opened and closed had her eyes springing open and her hand shooting out to turn off the water. After a few moments, during which she could only hear droplets from the showerhead hitting the tile floor, Jessica was ready to attribute the sound to her imagination; however, just then, a dark figure appeared behind the fogged shower door.

"Are you done, my love," her husband's voice rang out in the small space, causing her to unconsciously wrap her arms around herself. 

"Jess, Jessie," he called out in question, having received no response, and she could see him shift his weight from foot to foot, as if he was anxious...or agitated. She knew he was no fan of being kept waiting, his patience similar to that of their infant son.

"Yeah...I'm done," she offered quietly, opening the door enough to stick her head out and find him still clad in his robe and holding a towel out to her. Accepting it, she watched his facial expression to see what he expected, deeming it safe after a moment to duck back into the warmth and safety of the shower to dry herself, making sure to take her time with the task. 

"Are you alright, darling," he questioned after a few minutes, making her curse in her head, and compelling the voice to again remind her that she was happy and loved him.

It seemed she had been right about him being anxious, as this time he didn't wait for a response, instead opening the door to find her clutching the towel he had given her tightly around her body.

"Oh, come now, I won't bite," he playfully chided, offering her a hand to step out of the shower and guiding her towards the vanity.

"Do you feel better," he inquired, noticing her shudder and wrapping his arms around her to provide her some warmth from the chillier air of the bathroom.

"I do, thank you," she responded, watching his reflection give her a tender look before he placed a kiss on the side of her head. He swayed with her for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms once more. He imagined this is what heaven would feel like, if he believed in such a thing. It had been far too long since they had been together.

"You're gorgeous," he eventually proclaimed, breaking the silence of the room as he released her and leaned forward to withdraw an ivory handled brush from the top drawer of the vanity. 

His strokes were gentle as he began to work the brush through her dark, wet locks, and continued, "of course, I've thought that since I laid eyes on you that first night we shared together. You were a vision, pummeling those thugs, your power so captivating. And then, later as we made love, our bodies entwined between satin sheets, the moonlight making your skin glow...,"

He exhaled at this, closing his eyes as if he was savoring the memory. "I'd never been so utterly lost in someone before. I couldn't get enough of you, even after all those months...and then, you left...," 

Jessica inhaled sharply as his hand replaced the brush, pulling her head back sharply and exposing her long, pale neck to him. From her vantage point she could see that the expression he wore was akin to a predator ready to strike the killing blow upon its prey. His mouth had even moved closer to her jugular, making her swallow hard, but just as fast as his anger had come it was gone, and he released her.

"But I forgive you for that. I know that you were confused, what with your pregnancy hormones and all. I honestly can't stay mad at you. Do you know why, Jessica, hmm?"

Shaking her head, Jessica found herself turned to face her husband, his dark eyes inches from hers as he placed his hands on either side of her on the vanity, caging her in.

"Because after you left me, I realized that I wasn't only lost in you. I'm lost to you."

His eyes remained intensely fixed on hers for a moment, but just as had happened moments before, his demeanor shifted rapidly, and his eyes flicked to the side, seemingly finding something of interest there. She didn't have to wonder what it was for long, as he moved to the side to extract a gift for her from one of the shelves above the toilet.

"I saw these and immediately thought how amazing you would look in them," he hummed, holding up the lacy, jeweled-toned purple lingerie set, causing her to roll her eyes internally. 

It was far from the cheap, plain black underwear that she usually wore, she thought as she examined it, but she accepted nonetheless. At least they appeared to cover more than the 'something blue' she had been given on their wedding day.

"Now, you slip into those and join me in the bedroom when you're done. I'll continue pampering you there," he said excitedly, giving her a wink over his shoulder as he exited the room, and slid the door closed behind him.

His giddiness did little to settle her nerves, but she began to pull the panties on underneath her towel anyway. Turning her back to the door, she allowed the towel to drop to the floor and slid her arms through the straps of the bra, almost laughing at the surrealness of her current situation.

They had been intimate during their previous time together, Jamie's existence was proof enough of that, but for some reason she didn't feel comfortable baring herself to him. Maybe he was right all those weeks ago about her being insecure about how her body had changed in the past year. 

Clasping the bra, she didn't have time to process how bare she felt as her body moved to obey his order, opening the door and stepping out into the private suite. 

The smell of lilacs, the same as the body wash in the shower, assaulted her nose immediately, but she didn't focus on this for long as her eyes settled on him. He had adopted a nonchalant pose, leaning back on his elbows on the bed, which was now covered in white rose petals. 

The rose petals weren't the only change though, as he had shed his robe, and was now only clad in a pair of silky mauve boxers that were slung low on his hips. Boxers that did very little to conceal the effect she was having on him.

She began to wrap her arms around herself again, but he halted her by sitting up and grabbing her hands in his own, the command to cease her actions unspoken. 

"No no, no, don't hide yourself from me, love," he quietly ordered, scooting forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and pulling her to stand between his knees. "It's been too long since I've seen you, felt you."

As if to emphasize his words, he opened her arms using their joined hands, his eyes scanning hers before they slowly blazed a trail to her chest, and then finally her stomach, which was churning despite the love and happiness she was feeling toward him. 

"Jesus, Jessie, you're too thin," he breathed out, leaning forward to kiss every one of the protruding ribs on her right side, before looking up into her eyes again. "It's okay though. I'm here now, and I'm going to take care of you. Make sure that you get healthy again."

His touch was tender as he placed his hands on her waist, gently maneuvering her so that she was on the bed with him. Allowing herself to be guided to lay on her back, Jessica watched him intently as he produced a bottle of lotion, and slowly poured the cool liquid onto her left leg. 

"You don't believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are, I can tell," he whispered softly as he began massaging the lotion into her skin, "but in all honesty, I find you more captivating now than I ever have."

His brown eyes were fixated on his work as he switched to her right leg, his fingers pressing into the tightness of her calf. It wasn't just this muscle that was tight though, her whole body felt like a spring that was ready to explode. Trying not to focus on this, she took his bait instead.

"Why?"

His hands paused their ministrations on her lower right thigh and he looked up at her, one eyebrow quirked, as if to ask if she truly didn't know the answer to this question. She didn't though, and was about to repeat herself when his hands slowly began traveling north, one on each of her thighs. 

Closing her eyes against the sensation of him touching her so intimately, she was surprised when both hands skimmed lightly over her hips and came to rest flat against her stomach, fingers splayed as if to feel as much of her as he could. 

Needing to know what would happen next, she forced her eyes open, watching as he leaned forward to rest on his elbows and place a kiss to the place right above his hands.

"You're more beautiful to me now, Jessica Jones, because you've given me something that I've wanted ever since my parents abandoned me when I was a boy. This body, this gorgeous, powerful body," he punctuated his words with more kisses, "carried and nourished my child for nine months, birthed my son. It...excuse me, you made me a father, and now, a husband, too. A family of my own forever."

Before she could process his actions, Kilgrave had darted up the bed to lay beside her, one of his arms resting over her so that he could tuck her into him and claim her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. Yes, the police station all those weeks ago had been a confession of love, but now, now he was going to truly pour his heart and soul out to her. She had to know what she had done to him. What she meant.

"I didn't realize how alone I had been before you were in my life, how meaningless my existence was," he rasped out between kisses. "You made me see myself, see that I was using cheap thrills to fill a void, wandering through life aimlessly. Not anymore though, because I have you."

His mouth migrated from hers to the side of her neck. "Your mind," a kiss was placed below her ear. "Your power," another one just a bit lower. "Your body," his tongue was scorching as it traced her pulse point, and his body shifted over hers so that their hips were flush. 

They had done this before. She loved him. She was happy. So many thoughts were zipping through Jessica's head it was hard to hold onto one, making her head begin to pound.

This pain only increased as breathy commands of 'you want me, Jessica', 'you ache for me', 'I feel so good to you' were whispered into her ear as his hands wandered her body, grabbing here, stroking there. Still, she kissed him back and held him against her, repulsed by what was happening and not able to get enough at the same time.

A familiar fog she couldn't exactly place was enveloping her mind, but she could still hear him tell her that he loved her as he entwined their fingers together to lift her hand and pin it to the bed above her head. 

Pain! A new pain, one that shot through her like lightning and made her cry out, radiated from her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to meet the sight of the ugly bruises Ginger's team had left when they shot her.

Then, her mind whited out as a new, involuntary thought flashed through her mind loudly.

Rubber bullet.

Closing her eyes in order to fight off the pain in her head and in her arm, and focus on this thought, Jessica could see a bloodied Ginger on the ground before her, the woman's eyes pleading as she told Jessica that she and her team would never harm her or her son. She hadn't believed her then, she remembered, so consumed by fear and rage after hearing the metallic sound of a bullet striking the vehicle that carried her child and husband; her world. 

The pain in her shoulder increased for a moment as she recalled the bullet striking her, and how she had turned in fury to see Ginger and one of her agents watching her intently. The shot had been a message. A message that Ginger truly meant her no harm, even if it had hurt like hell.

Her body started to shake as this realization rocked her. Ginger had been telling the truth and she hadn't believed her. 

"No, Jessica, do not fight me," she heard from what sounded like somewhere far away. She could barely concentrate on this though, as her mind continued to swirl with memories of Ginger holding her son, feeding him, helping her bathe him. She had been so caring toward Jessica and Jamie, and Jessica had repaid her by hurting her.

"Rubber bullet, rubber bullet, rubber bullet," the words were screamed over and over in her mind, growing louder and louder with each repetition, proclaiming her betrayal of her one-time ally. She thrashed out, trying to escape them, but the words kept assaulting her, trying to hold her down.

A sudden pain blossoming in the left side of her face pulled her out of her haze to see Hank beginning to stand, his fist still raised and poised to strike again. Her eyes flitting, she could see her husband standing in the corner, a large red mark that was rapidly bruising marred his chest, and his eyes were alight with fury. From the way both of them were towering over her, Jessica realized that she was now laying on the floor. 

"You stupid, stupid girl," the mind controller bit out, as he pushed past Hank and hauled her up with a tight grip on her upper arm, "you will not fight me!"

His naked chest heaved as he raged, but Jessica didn't quite understand what had happened. One moment they were in bed together, progressing towards making love, and then the next she was struck with the memories of Ginger...

"Rubber bullet," she whispered, her throat raw, making her realize that the screaming hadn't only been in her mind, but must have been coming from her. This ignited the rage that Kilgrave had barely been containing, making him throw her down onto the mattress and slam his hands on either side of her head.

"No, enough," he growled. "Enough! I'm in control, and you will listen to me! You love me and obey me! Do you understand?"

Droplets of his spittle hit her face as she looked up at him, and she realized that she was still shaking from her revelation. She loved him, she felt it, but something in her mind was trying to war with this idea, continuing to build upon the pain and pressure in her head. 

"I asked you if you understand, Jessica. Answer me!"

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, she cautiously reached up to bring her hand to rest against her forehead, hoping that this would help the pain subside, even if only a little. She didn't know how to respond to his statement. She may have loved him, but she didn't want him to control her, and yet, there seemed to be no other option. 

"You're feeling the effects of your stubbornness, aren't you," he asked, pushing off of the bed to begin rummaging in the suitcase that was opened on one of the leather seats in the room. 

Furiously, he snatched a pair of navy trousers and pulled them onto his lithe frame, followed by a light gray oxford that he didn't bother to button up before reclaiming his hold on her and bringing her to her feet. 

"Ah, yes, you don't know about those, do you? Don't know that being such a selfish bitch is destroying your mind," he spat at her upon seeing the confused look on her face, which quickly morphed to surprise.

He didn't give her time to answer, instead pulling her with him through the door to the suite that Hank must have left open when he heard their shouts, and burst in to save his boss. A larger cabin with more plush, white leather seats, and a few matching couches, one of which was occupied by her sister, Jamie swaddled in her arms greeted her. 

She didn't get to focus on them though, as Kilgrave used his firm grasp on her to drag her past. Before them, she could see a surprised Dr. Robert beginning to stand from his seat. 

"Sir," he started, but was cut off as Kilgrave flung the heroine into the seat directly across from him. Anger was radiating from the mind controller, whose eyes flickered between him and his scantily clad wife. 

It seems that whatever had happened in the bedroom had been explosive, though not in the way that his boss had been hoping. And now, the good doctor had a theory that he was being dragged into this situation.

One that was confirmed for him a moment later.

"Tell her, doctor, tell my wife exactly what's happening to her mind when she resists me," he was ordered, causing panic to streak through his stout body. The command left very little room for interpretation. 

He was going to have to tell Jessica, and subsequently Kilgrave, what he had done and what he knew about the effect of Kilgrave's powers on her. He wasn't going to make it off of this flight alive. Who knew how many of them would after he revealed everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Pt. 2 on the way SOON! Reviews and kudos keep me writing. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so first chapter done. I've got so much for this story (and its sequel) buzzing in my head. I hope to update at least once a week, if not more! Next chapter we've got a change of venue courtesy of a meddling Simpson, more information about Jamie, Kilgrave being the jerk that he is, and Jessica being the BAMF she is.


End file.
